The Other Daughter
by Pepper24
Summary: Aubrey McMahon is intelligent, independent, ambitious...and to her disappointment, Vince McMahon's youngest daughter. She is willing to leave Vince and the WWE behind when Hunter walks into her life...and refuses to let her go. Triple H/OC R&R!
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: **This story came to me last night and has been bothering me all day. I think you all will enjoy it I'll alternate updating between this one and My Happily Ever After. Hopefully there will be a new chapter each week for one story.

**BACKGROUND: **Set in present day. Hunter and Stephanie have never married nor have any kids. Aubrey is Vince and Linda's youngest daughter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME HOME**

Here I was in the middle of the JFK airport, looking like a fool, with my carry on, my purse, and my coat in one hand and trying to maneuver the luggage cart with the other.

I, Aubrey Jennifer McMahon, master multi-tasker and fool extraordinaire.

"Watch it, lady" some guy muttered as he ran past me.

"Fuck off!" I yelled, still trying to steer the luggage cart.

I gave it a tiny push and my luggage came tumbling down. More like crashing down. The sound was so loud people stopped and stared.

Of course, no one offered to help. That's too much work for Connecticut bluebloods right?

I dropped my other crap on the floor and fell on top of my luggage. I lay down face first, which happens to be my thinking position. Or my self pity position, whichever I need the most.

"Aubrey…Aubrey…."

Great, my conscience was calling me.

"Aubrey!"

I felt a gentle shake and looked up. Marissa was nudging me, a concerned look on her face.

"Marissa, God have I missed you!"

A smile of relief swept Marissa's face.

"Oh, Aubrey! We've missed you too!" Marissa said, pulling me into an embrace.

Of all my relatives, Marissa was one of my favorites.

"Marissa, do a girl a favor and help me with this wretched luggage."

Marissa threw her head back and laughed. 15 minutes and some heavy breathing later, we were on our way.

"Aubrey, Shane wanted to be here so bad when your plane landed but he couldn't get out of his meeting. He says he can't wait to see you tonight at dinner."

"I bet the boys are excited, huh?" I added with a sly grin.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"It took everything I had to get them off to school this morning. We weren't going to tell them but Shane let it slip last night over dinner and off they went. We didn't get them to bed almost until 11p.m. and of course it took every fiber of my being to drag them out of it this morning. Once I did get them out, they tried getting out of school to come meet you at the airport."

I laughed. I adored my nephews.

"How's mom?" I asked, tentatively.

"She's good. She's a bit bummed out because of the election but she's fine. Between you and me" Marissa had lowered her voice to a whisper "I think it's for the best."

We loaded my luggage in the car and took off.

"Stephanie has a new boyfriend." Marissa said, a mile later.

"She should take stock in them" I muttered "I bet it's another wrestler too."

"One of the top stars of the WWE. Triple H."

"Who?"

"Triple H."

"Oh."

It didn't take us long to get to Marissa and Shane's apartment in Manhattan.

The bellman helped us unload the car and then load the elevator.

"Jesus, Aubrey" Marissa said, breathless "how much crap did you pack?"

"Enough to last me till I leave again" I said, wheezing.

I held the elevator while Marissa dragged the luggage out. When she opened the door, two little black blurs came running out and tackled me to the ground.

"AUNT BERRY!" Declan and Kenyon screamed in my face.

From the moment Declan could talk, he never could say Aunt Aubrey. He could pronounce every other name in history but Aubrey. So he called me Aunt Berry. By the time Kenyon could talk, the name just stuck.

"Hey boys!" I said, tickling them both.

The boys screamed in glee, begging me not to stop. "Aunt Berry!" Kenyon moaned.

"Boys!" Marissa said in her mom voice "in the apartment, now"

Declan and Kenyon knew better than not not to listen to Marissa. The boys skittered in the apartment but not before giving me kisses.

I gave Marissa a weary smile who looked exasperated.

"Boys…" she muttered.

3 hours later I was settled into the guest room, watching SpongeBob with the boys. Marissa had kicked me out of the kitchen, stating that I needed to rest after my trip.

The front door opened and closed.

"I'm home!" Shane shouted.

The boys fell off the bed and ran for the door.

"Dad! Aunt Berry is here!" Declan shouted.

"No way!" Shane shouted back.

Somewhere in the kitchen, I felt Marissa roll her eyes.

"Now where is my favorite baby sister?" Shane said, standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Right here, favorite big brother."

Shane smiled and gave me a bear hug  
"Hey sis"

"Hey bro."

Shane let go and we sat on the bed.

"How's school going?"  
"You're looking at Miss 3.07 GPA who happens to be graduating in May."

"Congrats, sis." Shane said smiling "are there any, uh, boyfriends I need to kill, I mean meet."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, douche bag. There's never been a boyfriend nor there ever be one. Who would ever be interested in little old me?"  
"You'd be surprised. You never know, someday a boy might interested and before you know it, I'll have some little nieces running around and another dude to bar be que with on Saturdays."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Whatever, toe rag."

"Anytime, nerd."

Shane started tickling me in the neck. I was paralyzed on the bed, trying not to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Dinner!" Marissa shouted mercifully from the kitchen.

"So" I said walking to the dining room "what time does the service start?"

"I think 9a.m. I know we have to be at the church for 8:30a.m." Shane said.

Dear old Uncle Pete, at the tender age of 93, was taking a stroll down 5th and Broadway in New York after dinner last Monday when he decided to bring home a high roller prostitute.

The girl had no sooner taken off her bra when Uncle Pete got an erection and then died of a heart attack.

The coroner said that Uncle Pete had three blockages in his arteries. Whatever blood his heart had been pumping was sent to his dick when he got the erection. The coroner said it was only a matter of time until Uncle Pete died anyway, prostitute or no prostitute.

I thought the circumstances were pretty funny but other family members didn't. Shane could barely keep from laughing when he told me over the phone a week ago. He said he wanted to go the same way as Uncle Pete, minus the prostitute.

In all things said, I couldn't blame him.

It wasn't going to take much to get the boys into bed-Declan's head bobbled all through dinner and Kenyon had fallen asleep at the table twice already.

"Marissa, I'll bathe the boys" I said, getting up from the table.

An hour later Shane, Marissa, and I reconvened in the den. The boys had bathed, brushed their teeth, and were asleep before I even opened a bedtime story.

Marissa made a pot of coffee and brought in some almond cookies.

We reminisced about Uncle Pete for a few minutes until the subject turned over to business…and family.

"Shane, how's the new job going?" I asked, grabbing another cookie.

"It's going well. It's different than working with mom, dad, and Stephanie."

"I bet it is. Dad not breathing down your neck or Stephanie bitching. Speaking of the slut, Marissa tells me she has a new boyfriend."

"Oh yea, Triple H. Well, everyone calls him Hunter. He's one of dad's top wrestlers. He's nice. He's one of the guys I miss over there."

I held back a snort. I despised wrestling but I always held my tongue on the matter out of respect and love for Shane.

"Aubrey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Listen, dad and Stephanie don't know you're coming tomorrow. Mom does and she can't wait to see you. Just…just go easy on dad and Stephanie, ok?"

I shifted in my seat.

"I'll be cordial to them if they approach me but I won't go out of my way to talk to them."

Shane let out the breath he had been holding.

"Good." The grandfather clock in the hall chimed ten times.

"Holy crap, its ten o'clock already? We better head to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Shane kissed me on the head and bade me goodnight. Marissa started picking up the dishes. I got up to help her.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, Aubrey" Marissa whispered "you're going to need your wits about you tomorrow."

I told Marissa goodnight and went to bed.

I needed all the sleep I could get.

Tomorrow would be the first time I had seen my father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, in nearly 4 years.

**A/N: **Reviews, please!


	2. Dearly Beloved

**A/N: **Thank you for adding "The Other Daughter" to your alert list, SBM Fanatic. Your support keeps me writing. And many thanks to Sandra Smit 19 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her alert list and for her review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 2: DEARLY BELOVED…**

I opted not to go early.

Shane, Marissa and the boys were out the door for 7a.m. for the commute to Stamford, Connecticut.

Shane had left a note and Marissa's car keys for me, telling me he wanted me to sleep a little late and directions to the church.

He just didn't want me to kill dad before the services even started.

I walked in the church precisely when the service started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

I found a seat in the back of the church near the door. The pastor droned on.

"…he was a pillar of his community as well as an accomplished…"

The church was packed. I didn't know at least half of the people here. Probably because I'd been gone for so long.

"…and he leaves behind many nephews and nieces, including his beloved niece Miss Aubrey Jennifer McMahon and his beloved nephew Shane Brandon McMahon…"

I smiled. Uncle Pete loved all his nieces and nephews but Shane and I took the cake. He doted on us constantly and what made the cake even sweeter was he hated Stephanie. I'll never forget the time he called her a money hungry whore to her face…

The organist began to play. I ducked my head into the aisle to see six men, including Shane, pick up the casket and walk it down the aisle. Of course dad wasn't a bearer-he was much too important.

Shane gave me a quick wink as he walked over the threshold.

My father led the rest of the family down the aisle. Mom looked good-she always did. Dad looked liked the asshole I always knew him to be and Stephanie looked just wretched. This brought a small smile to my face.

The family exited the church while everyone else followed. I lost myself in the crowd so I didn't have to speak to anyone I knew, although there weren't a lot of people I knew to begin with.

The burial ceremony took 10 minutes. The pastor said a few more words about Uncle Pete, said a small prayer, and then invited everyone to the reception for refreshments.

The reception, of course, was at my parent's home. Uncle Pete never married nor had any kids. My dad would put on a show of bereavement but inside I knew he was thrilled that Uncle Pete had finally kicked the bucket. Dad never liked Uncle Pete because Uncle Pete liked me.

If mom hadn't known I was coming, then I would have skipped the reception altogether.

The way to my parent's house felt like I was walking the green mile. Last time I was in their house was when I was ten, nearly twelve years ago. The scenery had changed but my sentiments had not.

The street was already flooded with cars and people. I parked three blocks away and walked. I didn't have time to hide when I walked in the house, mom spotted me right away.

"Aubrey!" she screamed, running towards me.

She pulled me into an airtight embrace that would have killed anthrax.

"Oh, baby, it's been so long…" she said.

"Mom, it's only been year"

"To a mother, that's an eternity!" she said. She pulled back and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

I hadn't seen my mom since last New Year's at Shane's apartment.

"Mom, I've missed you so much" I said, feeling a little choked up.

My mother was a wonderful person. She was warm, loving, funny, comforting, everything a mother should be. Why she married dad is beyond me.

"How's school going honey?" she asked, leading me to a nearby chair.

"It's going good. I start back next week for my last semester and then I finally graduate."

"Sweetheart, that's fantastic. Your father and I are so proud."

I held back a laugh. The only time dad was ever proud of me was when I left this house when I was ten.

I looked and saw him standing over mom and me.

"Hello, Aubrey how are you?" Dad said, leaning in for a tense hug.

"Fine" I said stiffly. I took a step back, indicating I didn't want to be touched.

Dad inhaled sharply and leaned back.

"How's school going?"

"Fine. I graduate this May."

"Good, good".

The three of us fell into an uneasy silence.

"GRANDPA!" Declan and Kenyon came running over to dad, each of them grabbing a leg.

For the first time in a long time, I saw dad smile. A genuine smile.

"Hey, it's my boys!" dad said, tickling Declan and Kenyon.

Relief swept over mom's face as the icy moment faded away.

Marissa and Shane walked over and joined us…and so did Stephanie.

"Aubrey! So nice to see you again!" Stephanie said, in a fake cheery voice.

"Hello, Steph" I said through clenched teeth.

A man walked up big enough to be my shadow.

"Hunter, this is my little sister, Aubrey. Aubrey, this is my boyfriend, Hunter. He wrestles for WWE. He's one of dad's top stars." Stephanie said smugly.

"It's nice to meet you" Hunter said, shaking my hand and giving me a warm smile.

The man had to be at least 6'3 and could bench about 300. He was clean shaven with blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscles _everywhere_.

At least Stephanie picked a semi-handsome wrestler this time. The last one I met, I barely kept my food down just by looking at him.

I saw a light bulb went off in mom's brain.

"Aubrey, honey, how long are you staying?

"For a week. I fly out next Sunday at 9a.m.I'm staying with Shane and Marissa. Besides, I can help them with the boys. "

Mom looked crestfallen but she put her best front on.

"Good, you'll be here for Uncle Pete's will."

"Uncle Pete's will?

"His lawyer called me last night" mom said "he told me that Uncle Pete had a will that he wants the entire family to be present for when his lawyer reads it aloud. He specifically mentioned that you be there for the reading."

The uneasy silence fell on us again. Dad kept sending me tense looks and Stephanie looked downright malicious. Meanwhile, I loss feeling in my left hand because Shane was gripping it so tightly so I wouldn't punch Stephanie.

Our family unit soon dispersed as people came and paid mom and dad their respects. Around 3p.m. the boys grew restless and I took them back to the apartment. On the way out, I ran into Hunter.

"It was nice meeting you" he said.

"Nice meeting you too" I said, hurriedly not bothering to look up from my purse. I couldn't find the damn car keys.

Marissa and Shane walked in around 8p.m. I was on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey" I said, putting the book down "everything go ok?"

Shane fell into a nearby arm chair.

"Everything went fine. Long ass day, though. Where's the boys?"

"Sleeping. We popped in a movie after their baths but they fell asleep within 10 minutes."

"Mom was so happy you came. She's already talking about helping you move back in after graduation."

I stifled a sigh. I don't think mom was ever going to give up trying to get dad and me to make amends.

Shane took off his shoes and threw them on the floor.

"What do you think of Steph's new boyfriend?"

"He seems nice. He's freaking huge, though."

Shane laughed. "Night, sis." He planted a kiss on my head and left.

I was alone with my thoughts. The image of dad looking adoringly down at Declan and Kenyon kept nagging me all afternoon. He always made time for them and his love for them was easy to see.

Growing up, Shane and Stephanie always had love, hugs, and kisses.

Why was I the kid he never loved?


	3. A Simple Request

**A/N: **Thanks to SBM Fanatic for adding "The Other Daughter" to her alert list and her review! Many thanks to SandraSmit 19 for her review and to alliscrazy for adding me to her alert/favorite list!

**NOTE:** Originally I said that I would continue this story and "My Happily Ever After" simultaneously. I decided to put the latter on hiatus until further notice.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 3: A SIMPLE REQUEST**

"Before we get down to business, I would like to thank you all for coming today…"

The entire family was sitting in the conference room at Burbage & Associates. Mr. Burbage, the owner, was Uncle Pete's lawyer for the past 70 years and knew Socrates before he was a philosopher.

This dude was older than God Himself.

"I now present to you the will of Peter William Edwards…"

As Mr. Burbage drawled on about the preliminaries, I looked around the table.

Mom and dad were sitting next to one another. Mom looked tired but peaceful- I knew dad was itching to get on with it because he had to get back to his precious wrestling shit; Stephanie was sitting next to dad, playing with her perfectly liquored nails; and Shane and Marissa were sitting next to one another, holding hands.

"To my niece, Linda Edwards McMahon, I bestow to you two million dollars-may you find it useful in your next Senate run in 2012. Good Luck, my dear, I will be watching from up above, cheering you on."

I saw a small smile on Mom's face and the tears in her eyes.

"To my nephews Declan James McMahon and Kenyon Jesse McMahon, I bestow to you each $50,000 for your education. The money is in a trust fund until you each reach 18 years of age. I also bestow to you my entire Star Wars Collection. May you both have as much fun with it as I have"

Declan and Kenyon looked as Christmas and their birthdays had come early.

"To Shane Brandon McMahon and Marissa Mazolla McMahon, I bestow to you my home in Stamford, Connecticut. May you both enjoy it in years to come and with your future grandchildren which I am sure Declan and Kenyon will give you many."

Aunt Regina, Uncle Pete's youngest sister, got his Mercedes and some of Grandma Edwards' personal belongings; Aunt Edna, the middle sister, got Uncle Pete's furniture and Grandpa Edwards' personal belongings.

"And finally, to my niece, Aubrey Jennifer McMahon, I bestow to you your grandfather's pocket watch .May it assist you in the hardest of times."

I had never met Grandpa Edwards but Uncle Pete told me that the pocket watch had been in the Edwards family for 10 generations.

"And last but certainly not least, Aubrey, I bestow to you my entire estate, on one condition: that you in turn work for your father for one full year and one full day."

My head snapped up so fast, the room spun.

"Excuse me? You want to run that by me again?" I demanded.

"In order to inherit the estate, you must work for your father, my dear" Mr. Burbage repeated.

I looked at my dad who was white. Stephanie looked horrified.

"She won't…she can't work for dad." Stephanie said, dumbfounded.

"Au Contraire, Miss Stephanie, if indeed Miss Aubrey wishes to accept her uncle's estate, then she must work for her father for one full year and one full day per your uncle's wishes."

It would be a cold day in hell before I worked for my dad.

"Mr. Burbage, I'm afraid I'm going to decline my uncle's request. I loved my uncle dearly but there is no possibility that I can work for my dad without killing him or my sister…and then committing suicide" I finished curtly.

"I would rethink that if I were you, Miss Aubrey. If you do decline the estate, then your sister, Stephanie will inherit it under no conditions. Miss Aubrey, your uncle's estate is estimated to be worth at least $250 million dollars, not including his assets."

Stephanie nearly fell out her chair when Mr. Burbage said that last part.

"Well, you heard her Mr. Burbage, she doesn't want it. Hell, her and my father hate one another so why bother disturbing sleeping dogs. I'll be more than happy to accept Uncle Pete's estate" Stephanie greedily said.

"Miss Stephanie, I wish it were that simple, but your uncle gave me specific instructions on the matter."

"Well, get on with it then, what are they?" Stephanie asked eagerly.

Mr. Burbage sighed.  
"Miss Aubrey has one week to review her uncle's request. If after, that one week, she decides not to accept the conditions in order to inherit his estate, then you, Miss Stephanie, will inherit the entire estate, no questions asked."

"And what if she does accept?" Stephanie sneered.

A small smile appeared on Mr. Burbage's lips.

"If Miss Aubrey does accept the conditions, then she will have 24 hours to notify me of her decision. Miss Aubrey is then required to finish her education, which I believe, ends in May when she graduates. Afterwards, she has one month to get her affairs in order and she must report to work for her father on July 1st, 2011."

"That's all?" Stephanie snarled.

"No, there's more." Mr. Burbage tightly said. "Once she reports to work for her father, she must work one full calendar year, from July 1st, 2011 to July 1st, 2012 and one full day which will be July 2nd, 2012. On July 3rd, 2012, I will meet with Miss Aubrey to ensure that the conditions have been met. If they have been met then Miss Aubrey will inherit the estate, and you, Miss Stephanie, will inherit nothing."

Stephanie sat back, sulking.

"Furthermore" Mr. Burbage continued, giving dad a cold, hard stare "Vincent Kennedy McMahon will give his daughter an executive position that is hands on with the craft or Linda's inheritance will be taken from her and given to a charity of her choice."

Dad was turning red from biting his tongue. But I knew the deal was sealed-dad would never deny mom anything, especially if it came from Uncle Pete. I think dad was afraid if he said no, Uncle Pete would come back to haunt him.

Mr. Burbage closed Uncle Pete's will.

"So that's it?" Stephanie said, half surprised.

"That is all" Mr. Burbage said quietly.

"So Miss Thing over there gets everything while I'm left out in the cold to fend for myself" Stephanie drawled.

"That is correct" Mr. Burbage said tightly "Now, if there are no questions, I must be going. I have a court appearance. Mrs. McMahon, Shane, you can see my secretary to make the necessary arrangements for your inheritance. Miss Aubrey, I look forward to hearing from you in one week. I am assured that you will make the best decision."

With that, Mr. Burbage stood up, fixed his jacket, and departed the conference room, the will in hand.

Dad stood up.

"I need to get going, there's a three hour RAW tonight in Albany, New York and I have a long drive ahead of me. Damn snow" he muttered.

He kissed mom and Stephanie on the cheek, shook Shane's hand, and hugged Marissa.

"Aubrey, uh, let me know of your decision when you reach it" dad said in his business voice.

Before she left, Aunt Regina pulled me aside for a little chat.

"Aubrey, don't give Stephanie that money" she said curtly "we both know she doesn't deserve it, nor does she deserve your father's money."

Aunt Regina and Aunt Edna hugged me both goodbye and on the wait out the door, Aunt Edna flipped Stephanie the bird.

Mom composed herself and stood up.

"Since I have all my children in one area, let's have a family dinner on Friday night."

Everybody stopped in their tracks. The last family dinner we had was when I was 15 and the evening ended with Stephanie getting 15 stitches and me with a broken finger.

"Mom" Shane began "do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Yes, yes I do, Shane." Mom said sternly. "I want to see my family all under one roof, enjoying a normal dinner for once, whether they like it or not" mom finished, giving everybody her mom look.

"Sounds great, mom" I said, weakly.

"Wonderful. Everyone be at my house for 6p.m. on Friday."

With that, mom collected her belongings and left.


	4. The Family Dinner

**A/N: **Thank you, SandraSmit 19 for your review! Many thanks to Rated-rgurl89, Tanschana, and Emmettluver2010 for adding "The Other Daughter" to their alert list! Also, thanks to CenaCandiceFan4Life for adding me to her author alert list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 4: THE FAMILY DINNER**

"Aubrey, what did you and the boys do today?" Mom asked over dinner.

It was Friday night and mom was making forced conversation at every opportunity. Shane kept kicking me under the table every two minutes, Marissa was busy with the boys who were playing with their food; dad kept his mouth full and his head down at all times, and Stephanie was God knows where.

To say this was a disaster was an understatement.

"Well" The boys and I had spent the day together "we went to a concert at Carnegie Hall, did some shopping, and then had a picnic in Central Park".

In other words, I'm broke.

"Sounds like you guys had a full day, doesn't it Vince?"

Dad grunted and looked up from his plate. "What, Linda?"

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Vince, please talk to your daughter."

Dad looked like he'd rather self administer an enema.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

Before I could reply, Stephanie walked in the door.

Shit.

"I'M HERE!" she shouted, as if her existence pleased us all.

"Mom" she began, looking at me "I hope you don't mind but I invited Hunter to dine with us tonight. He is practically like family now."

And he's probably the most well adjusted relative too.

"Of course, Hunter, how are you?" Mom said getting up to greet him.

"Just fine, Linda. Vince" Hunter shook dad's hand "Hey Shane, Marissa." Hunter winked at the boys.

"It's Aubrey, right?"

I looked up from my plate to see Hunter smiling at me.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Hunter. How've you been?"

Before he could respond, Stephanie jumped in.

"Mom, I'm _so_ sorry we're late but there was an emergency at the office."

I rolled my eyes because this bullshit. Stephanie absolutely detests when I visit because mom and dad focus their attention on me. Mom dotes on me and dad tries to get me out of the state, A.S.A.P.

"So, Aubrey" Stephanie said in her sugary voice "any new boyfriends, lately?"

I knew this was coming.

"No, Stephanie, there is not." I replied dryly, my voice even.

"Oh, that's too bad. " Stephanie said, with an evil smile.

We continued to eat in silence. No one said a word, not even the boys.

Hunter caught my eye and winked at me.

Stephanie noticed.

"So Aubrey, when are you going to call Mr. Burbage and inform him that you will not be fulfilling Uncle Pete's request?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I haven't made my decision yet, Stephanie."

"On Monday, you said-"

"I know what I said, Stephanie" dropping my fork "I have decided to heed Mr. Burbage's advice and think this through. I will call Mr. Burbage on Monday when I get back to school and give him my answer."

"Girls, no business at the table" dad grunted.

I looked at Hunter again, who gave me a small smile.

_Stay cool.._ I told myself.

"It's just as well" Stephanie said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She was a blonde now "you wouldn't be able to handle anything at the office."

"Excuse me?" I said, glaring at Stephanie.

She grinned. "Well, it's just that, you're not exactly…WWE material."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my blood pressure rising.

Stephanie gave a sigh.

"Aubrey, it's time to face facts: only a real woman can handle the pressures at the WWE."

"And what separates the real women from you, the office whore?"

I blinked and Stephanie was across the table, her hands around my throat, choking the daylights out of me.

The boys were yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT!", mom was screaming, food was flying, dad was cursing, and I beat the shit out of Stephanie with my dinner plate.

Stephanie groaned and rolled onto the floor, taking me with her. She refused to let go of my throat so I started throwing punches and kicks wherever I could. I started banging her head against the ceramic tile when someone lifted me off the ground and onto my feet.

Hunter.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, AUBREY JENNIFER MCMAHON?"

I blinked back surprised.

Dad actually knew my name. Now if only he could spell…

"ME?"

"YES YOU!" dad roared "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND PULL THIS SHIT-"

"OH! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HERE, _DAD_! YOUR WHORE OF A DAUGHTER STARTED THIS SH-"

"SHUT UP!" Mom screamed "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO GET THIS FAMILY TOGETHER FOR A FUCKING DINNER! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR MY FAMILY TO HAVE ONE FUCKING MEAL OUT OF THE WHOLE YEAR TOGETHER AND GET ALONG? IS IT? REST ASSURED THAT I WILL NEVER, EVER HAVE ANOTHER FAMILY DINNER IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOUSE AGAIN!"

Mom ran from the table. A minute later, I heard a door slam and muffled sobs.

I looked from Shane, who was angry, to Marissa, who was upset, to the boys who were wide eyed.

Dad look downright pissed and Hunter was trying not to laugh.

Stephanie was still on the floor, shell shocked and covered in gravy.

"It was nice seeing you all." I said.

I grabbed my purse, threw my coat on, and ran out the door.

I made the drive from Connecticut to Manhattan in 25 minutes.

I ran up to the guest room, grabbed my suitcases and called a taxi. I wrote a note for the boys, telling them I loved them and that I would see them in June.

I think Easter would be a little too soon for me to come home.

An hour later, I was at the airport, waiting for my flight to board.

My cell chirped.

Shane.

I answered it, preparing for the worst.

"AUNT BERRY!" the boys shouted in unison.

I fell out of my chair in relief.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"WE GOT YOUR NOTE" the boys felt the need, for some unfathomable reason, to shout when talking on a cell phone "WE LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too and guess what? I might even have presents when I come back!"

"YAY!"

I heard shuffling and then Marissa's voice.

"Aubrey?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Shane and I talked and we feel that….maybe it's best if you don't take the money. Honey, I know it's a lot of money to give up but…with what happened tonight, maybe it's for the best to let Stephanie have it. Shane and I are able and willing to help you out financially in any way we can."

I could hear Shane yelling in the background.

"Ok…I'll think it over Marissa. Perhaps you're right. My taking the money and working for dad might be catastrophic."

Marissa gave a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful. Listen, we want you to come up for Easter break, ok? You can stay at our apartment again and I promise, no Vince or Stephanie. Just Shane, me, the boys, and Linda for Easter brunch. Ok?"

"Ok. Listen, I have to go-my flight is boarding."

"Ok, sweetie. Call us when you get back to school."

"No problem. See you guys in April."

Click.

I waited a full minute before opening my phone again.

The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Hi, Mr. Burbage? It's Aubrey McMahon. I'm sorry to be calling so late…I'm fine. Listen, about Uncle Pete's request…I accept."


	5. It's A Date

**A/N:** Thanks to CenaCandiceFan4Life for adding this story to her favorites!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 4: IT'S A DATE**

_**May, 2011**_

Graduation was a week away.

My dorm room was full of boxes, my boss was begging me to stay on for another month, my landlord told me my apartment in New York wouldn't be vacant for another two months and the damn school lost my transcripts.

In other words, life was normal.

I hadn't bothered going back home for Easter. I sent the boys some candy and called them Easter Sunday. Thankfully, Shane and Marissa were out to a late brunch with some friends that day.

Besides the boys, I hadn't spoken to anyone else from the family since January, not even mom.

I had sworn Mr. Burbage to secrecy on my decision. He agreed and said that it wasn't my dad's business to know until July. He added that Stephanie could rot in hell.

In the midst of all the chaos, I took a few, well deserved, hours off and headed into downtown Chicago.

I stopped in at Uncle Mitchell's for lunch, grabbed a cup of coffee at Starbucks and strolled down Rush Street.

I was enjoying the day when I realized I wasn't walking on the cement anymore.

I looked behind me and saw Hunter, who was holding me, smiling.

"Hello, Miss Aubrey"

"Hunter" I replied, smiling. "May I ask as to why you are holding me?"

Hunter just smiled.

"I wanted to get your attention."

"You have my attention, Hunter. Mind putting me down now?"

Hunter kept his goofy smile and put me down.

"How did you know I was in Chicago?"

"I didn't. I was looking for a gym and I found you instead."

"Oh. Well, if you're still looking for it, I can show you where one is."

"Lead the way"

We turned off of Rush Street and onto Bank Avenue. We walked in silence for a few blocks.

"So…why are you in Chicago?" Hunter said, breaking the silence.

"I go to college here…well, I came to college here. I'm graduating on Friday."

"Cool."

"Why are you here?"  
"RAW is in town for tonight."

"How long are you staying?"

"Till Wednesday. I have a signing tomorrow."

"A what?"

"A signing. You know, an autograph signing."  
"Oh."

More silence.

Three blocks later, thankfully, we arrived at the gym.

"Well" I said, awkwardly "have a good work out and I'll, uh, see you around."

"Aubrey, wait. Um maybe we could have dinner together tomorrow night, as friends of course! " Hunter added hastily.

I blinked. Hunter? Asking _me _to dinner?

"Sure, I'd love to. Let's meet at Montegino's on Maxwell Lane for 7:30."

"It's a plan."

Hunter smiled his goofy grin again and disappeared in the gym.

Stephanie McMahon, eat your heart out.

_HUNTER'S POV_

I watched Aubrey disappear down the street.

I hadn't known Vince McMahon had another daughter. If it wasn't for that phone call…

"_GREAT! THIS IS JUST GREAT!"_

"_What's wrong now?"_

"_My fucking Uncle Pete died."_

"_Poor Uncle Pete."_

"_Oh shut up! We have bigger problems here."_

"_We?"_

"_Yes, WE? She is going to be there"_

"_Who?"_

"_Her, Hunter, her! Her and her perfect education, her perfect fucking hair, and her perfect fucking enormous tits!"_

"_Who is this chick?"_

"_Mom will dote on her because she is the baby and dad, well, dad…" Stephanie gave an evil smirk._

"_Dad won't let her be there. He hates her just as much as I do and there's no way he'll let her come. She's dad's big secret…"_


	6. Dinner Theatre

**A/N: **Reviews, please!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 5: DINNER THEATRE**

It was Tuesday.

My dress was torn to shreds, the heel on my left shoe was gone, and I needed stitches in my right forearm.

I stopped at the corner of Maple and Broad and while I was waiting for the walk sign to signal, a truck skidded around the corner, showering me with mud and sewerage.

Yep, it was Tuesday.

No sooner than the truck disappeared, the walk sign signaled and I crossed the street…and then tripped in a pothole.

I screamed and fell to the ground, scraping my palms. I had a mouthful of water and blood was streaming down my face from where I made impact.

Or was it tears?

I picked myself up and actually made it to Chicago General Hospital.

It's funny, the evening started out promising…

_7:30p.m…_

As I turned the corner onto Maxwell Lane, Montegeno's came into view. The red sign was lit up in neon red and could be seen from outer space or so the owner claimed.

Either way, I knew I was guaranteed a night of good food.

I was walking past the windows when Hunter caught my eye. He was silently sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, in a smoky, grey suit with this collar unbuttoned, his blonde hair resting on his shoulders. Next to him was a bottle of wine, chilling, with two wine glasses glistening under the candle light.  
I entered Montegeno's where the host took my arm in his and led me to the table. Hunter stood up, the same goofy grin on his face. The host left us and Hunter pushed my chair in.

"Aubrey thanks for having dinner with me tonight." Hunter said, sitting down again.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, monsieur. Usually I'm heating up a Lean Cuisine in the toaster oven while pouring over my physics text book."

Hunter laughed and picked up the bottle of wine.

"I thought we'd start off with a little wine" Hunter said, pouring us each a glass.

"Moreau Blanc? My, the big, scary wrestler sure does know his wines" I mocked.

"Not scary, just big" Hunter said, raising his glass "I propose a toast to Miss Aubrey Jennifer McMahon…"

I raised my glass.

"And I propose a toast to Hunter, the _big_ wrestler…"

Hunter gave me that goofy grin again

"To good food, better wine, and mind blowing sex."

We clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

We looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

_Present…_

I trudged inside the hospital and made it to the information desk.

From the horrified look on the receptionist's face, I knew I must be a site to see.

"Hi, I need to see a doctor. I think I might need some stitches-"

"Honey, you and the rest of Chicago. Take a number and fill out this paperwork."

She thrust the paperwork into my hands and took down my name.

I found a plastic seat in the back of the waiting room where I didn't think the other patients couldn't smell me.

I couldn't hold the pen because I was shaking too bad. The harder I tried to write, the blurrier the clipboard became as the tears filled my eyes…

_11:00p.m…_

We were sobbing because we were laughing so hard. The entrees had been long ago consumed and dessert had come and gone. We were working through our second bottle of Chianti and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it home on my own.

We quieted down but mostly because we ran out of breath. I leaned back in my chair, nursing my wine while Hunter watched me.

"You know, Aubrey, I've worked for Vince for a long time and I never knew he had another daughter."

"I didn't think you would. I've been gone from Connecticut since I was ten."

"Where did you go?"

"Boarding school. My dad and I…we never saw eye to eye. And one day he got so fed up with me, he shipped me off to Chicago and I've been here ever since. I must give kudos to the old bat for at least picking a decent city to get rid of me."

"What about your mom and Shane?"

"I got along really well with them. Mom always doted on me because she was always working although now I think it was to keep me from driving my dad crazy. Shane basically raised me and of course, Marissa was around a lot then too so I'm really close to her. Once the boys arrived, Shane and Marissa named me their godmother so naturally I wanted to be play a big part in their lives."

"And Stephanie?"

"HUNTER! WHAT'S UP?"

Hunter whipped around and waved at a tall, heavily tattooed bald guy.

The bald tattoo guy whispered something to the short, muscled guy next to him who had a flat top. Flat top laughed and the two joined us at the table.

"Well, Hunter who do we have here?" baldy asked, grabbing a nearby seat and making himself comfortable.

"This is my friend…Aubrey. Aubrey this is Randy Orton" baldy "and John Cena." flat top "They're two wrestlers that I work with in the WWE."

We shook hands and Randy kissed mine.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aubrey. Is there a Mr. Aubrey?"

"Uh, no"

The table fell uncomfortably silent for a moment until our waiter scurried back to the table, looking tired and dazed.

"Mr. Levesque, can I get your guests anything?"

"Uh, no, but I'll take the check though."

"Right away, sir."

Hunter signed the check and Randy suggested that we all go back to his hotel room. John reminded him that Randy was married and Randy shut up.

As we got up from the table, the front door opened and the host told the patroness that they were closed….

_Present…_

"McMahon, Aubrey?"

I woke with a shake and a snort from my plastic seat.

"Last call for McMahon, Aubrey?"

I jumped out of my chair which wasn't a good idea.

"Here!" I yelled weakly.

The nurse led me to an examining room and went through the usual round of questioning.

Was I raped? No.

Did I have any broken bones? Probably

Did I know that I was attacked? Yes.

The nurse told me to sit tight and that the doctor would be in soon.

I had already been waiting for three hours. What's another three?

I leaned back against the examining table…

I opened my eyes and winced at the bright light. The doctor was in, stitching my wounds shut, gently asking me if I knew where I was.

His words sounded garbled, foreign to me.

In no time I was stitched up with a pain prescription in my hand. The doctor even gave me some antibiotics just to be safe.

There was a soft knock at the door and the doctor walks out. Less than a minute later he returns and asks me to wait.

The seconds feel like years until the door opens and another man steps in.

The man walks and shuts the door.

I shake my head, knowing full well I won't win.


	7. Visitation Rights

**A/N: **Many thanks to iloverandyortonwwefan23, Marital Love Affair, and The Cajun Phoenix for adding "The Other Daughter" to their favorite story list! Thanks to SandraSmit19 and irishblue69 for their reviews and to irishblue69 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 7: VISITATION RIGHTS**

He leaned against the wall, his arms folded. He didn't sigh-he just gave me that cold stare.

"Hello, Aubrey."

"Hello, godfather."

He continued to lean against the wall, arms folded.

"You're going to make the six o'clock news in about an hour. Your father isn't too happy about this publicity, Aubrey."

I snorted. To dad, there was no such thing as bad publicity.

"I thought dad liked publicity."

"Not this kind of publicity, especially when it involves three of his top wrestlers and his two daughters."

"Of course, that it'll mean he has to acknowledge his _other daughter_…"

This time, he did sigh.

"Aubrey, enough."

He walked straight past me to the window where dawn was slowly approaching the hospital.

"Aubrey, I know you're mad at me for not going to Uncle Peter's funeral…but I wish you would have still told me about your uncle's request."

"You didn't come to the funeral, I didn't think you cared."

He turned away from the window and at looked me, those green eyes burning a hole through me.

"Aubrey, if you ever say those words again, I will make damn sure you regret you ever said them in the first place, am I clear?"

I averted my eyes to the floor.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now grab your coat. You're coming with me."

The moment we stepped foot out of the hospital, the reporters jumped on us. Yet, one menacing look from my godfather sent them into a tailspin and the roaches scurried to their corners.

A limo was waiting for us a block away. We got in and the limo took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my hotel room."

We arrived at The Hilton in no time at all. I had the distinct feeling that I was walking on death row.

We rode the elevator up to the 14th floor and entered the Presidential Suite at the end of the hall.

Mom, Shane and Marissa were all sitting in the foyer. I could hear dad yelling from the bedroom.

Mom started to come for me when the bedroom door opened and thought better of it when dad stepped out of the room.

He instinctively put his hand on my shoulder, I suppose, as a protective stance from dad.

Dad's face and neck was beet red and his veins were bulging out of his skin. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head any second.

"IF…YOU….PULL….A….STUNT…EVER…LIKE….THIS…EVER….AGAIN…I…SWEAR, I WILL-"

"You'll what, Vince?" he said, his hand still on my shoulder.

"YOU…YOU…YOU!" Dad grunted and ran back into the bedroom and continued his yelling.

"Maybe I should go…" I said weakly.

Mom, Shane, and Marissa all nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

I waved goodbye as he quietly steered me out of the room.

He saw me down to the limo. As I got into the limo, he stuck his head in.

"Aubrey, lunch tomorrow at 11a.m. at The Garden on Melrose Park Circle. A limo will pick you up at 10:45. Don't be late."

With that, he shut the door, had a few words with the limo driver, and walked back into the hotel.

_**10:40a.m.**_

I had been waiting at the curb since 10:30a.m. I had on a white summer dress with a black sweater and black flats. My loose curls clung to my neck in the heat and I wore little makeup.

It was one thing to make my dad mad. It was another thing to make my godfather mad.

The limo arrived at precisely 10:45a.m. I got in and the driver sped off.

10 minutes later, the driver dropped me off in front of the restaurant. I walked in and the hostess led me to the back of the restaurant, to a private room.

I walked in and saw my dad, my godfather, and Mr. Burbage sitting at the only table in the room.

"Miss Aubrey, how wonderful to see you again. Please, have a seat." Mr. Burbage said cheerfully.

I took a seat across from the three men.

"Now, Miss Aubrey, per our agreement a few months ago, I was restricted from informing your father from your decision over your uncle's will. However, after learning of the events that have unfolded over the past twelve hours and meeting your charming godfather, I spoke with your father and we feel that the necessary actions to be taken should be implemented immediately."

Mr. Burbage put down his drink and took out a brown folder.

"After your tussle with your sister, which, I might add, you did a fantastic job, the proprietor of the establishment was threatening to sue your father for a quite large sum of money for damages and what not. Your godfather contacted me and suggested that I fly immediately to Chicago. He mentioned that you might need a lawyer."

I almost laughed out loud but stopped when I caught my godfather's eye.

"I arrived here this morning precisely at 8a.m. and was whisked away to your godfather's suite at The Hilton. After an impromptu but long meeting, we have decided upon the following actions that I believe will benefit everyone involved, including your awful sister."

Mr. Burbage pulled out a sheet of paper and began reading.

"The first that Stephanie McMahon will take an indefinite leave of absence from her position at WWE per personal reasons."

Mr. Burbage leaned across the table and whispered loudly to me "In actuality, your sister is having a psychiatric evaluation performed as we speak. Rumor has it she'll be indisposed at a Miami outpatient facility for quite some time."

Mr. Burbage cleared his throat and continued his reading.

"Secondly, Miss Aubrey McMahon will begin her post at WWE on Monday, May 16th, 2011. You will report promptly at WWE Headquarters at 8a.m."

"Thirdly, Miss Aubrey McMahon and Stephanie McMahon will have no contact of any kind for one year per Stephanie McMahon."

"Lastly, those peoples who were involved in the incident at the undisclosed location per proprietor will not speak of it to each other, to the press, or to anyone for that matter. Furthermore, all those involved are involuntarily banned from entering or dining in the undisclosed location for life."

"Now Miss Aubrey, please sign on the dotted line-yes, right there- and you are all set. Are there any questions? Good, now" Mr. Burbage turned to my godfather "Mr. -Oh, good, lunch has arrived! We can finish this later."

For the next two hours, Mr. Burbage happily chatted with me about my upcoming graduation and my college career. Dad picked at his lunch silently while my godfather grunted every so often.

At 1:30p.m., the bill was paid and Mr. Burbage was tying up the loose ends.

"Now Miss Aubrey, your new position will require you to do quite a bit of traveling. You will also have someone-a wrestler-travel with you and show you the ropes for the first few weeks."

"Who is it?" I asked, secretly hoping it was Hunter.

"It is a Mr. Michael Mizanin. He'll show you around."

I slumped down in my seat, disappointed.

"Well, I have to be going. I have a flight to catch. Mr. Burbage, uh, thanks. Aubrey, I will see you on Friday for your graduation."

Dad stood up, nodded at my godfather and showed himself out. I turned to Mr. Burbage.

"Mr. Burbage, I would be honored if you came to my graduation ceremony."

Mr. Burbage's eyes lit up.

"The honor is all mine, my dear! Ah, before I forget, a gentlemen caller asked me to give this to you."

He handed me a small, unmarked, sealed envelope.

The three of us walked out of the restaurant and I gave Mr. Burbage directions to the graduation.

"I look forward to it, my dear." He said, smiling.

He waved goodbye as he drove away from the restaurant.

"I can't believe that old fart still drives" he muttered.

"Just because you're 93 doesn't mean you stop living." I remarked.

He shook his head and looked down at me  
"Why don't we take a walk, Aubrey…"

**A/N: **Who gave Aubrey the note and who is the mysterious godfather? Whoever can guess correctly will get a sneak peek of chapter 8.


	8. The New Girl: Part 1

**A/N: **Many thanks to SandraSmit19 and irishblue69 for their reviews! Also many thanks to introvert2005 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list! Congrats to irishblue69 for guessing Aubrey's godfather! I was going to reveal Aubrey's godfather in this chapter but it didn't fit. He will be revealed in chapter 10.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 8: THE NEW GIRL: PART 1**

_**Monday, May 16**__**th**__**, 2011…**_

I'd been awake since 3a.m.

I rolled out of bed at 4a.m.

By 5a.m. I was dressed with no cuticles left.

By 6a.m. I was experiencing an anxiety attack

By 7a.m. I was sitting at the breakfast table, contemplating suicide.

Mom walked in and kissed me on the head. "Morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep last night?"

I shook my head. If I opened my mouth, I was afraid I'd vomit all over the table.

Mom chuckled while she poured herself some coffee.

"No worries, sweetheart. I know you will do just fine. Here, take this."

She handed me a coffee cup and sat across from me. I downed the coffee in one gulp and shivered.

"Where's dad?

Mom took a sip of her coffee and put the cup down.

"He went into the office early this morning. There's a shareholder's meeting this afternoon and he's finishing up some last minute paperwork."

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed, warning me it was quarter to eight.

"Shit, I better go." I murmured. I put the cup in the sink, grabbed my purse and my coat, and walked into the foyer, mom following close on my heels.

She fixed my collar and buttoned my coat. "You're going to be fine, sweetheart. You can tell me all about your day at dinner, tonight, ok? I'm just a phone call away if you need me." She kissed me on the forehead and sent me on my way.

5 seconds later, or so it seemed, I was standing in front of WWE Headquarters.

"I'll be here at 5p.m. to take you home, miss." The driver said.

I opened my mouth to say thank you but no sound came out. The driver, sensing my sincerity, smiled warmly and drove away. I stared up at the tall building.

And then I vomited all over the pavement.

"Oh, man, I've never seen someone hurl like that!"

I picked my head up and saw a young girl running in my direction.

"Are you ok? I swear, I thought you gonna start pukin' up your guts next."

"I'm fffine. " I said, trying to catch my breath.  
"Here, take this." She said, handing me a napkin.

I wiped my mouth and blew my nose. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up.

"There, you look better already. Let's go inside, there's a bathroom you can use. I'm Aimee by the way."

"Aubrey."

She led me inside and sat me down in the first chair she saw.

"Miss Aubrey, whatcha doin here? Is there anythin' I can help you with?"

"I'm supposed to be starting my new job here today. My last name is McMahon."

Aimee's eyes went wide.

"Oh My God, Miss Aubrey, I mean Miss McMahon, I am terribly sorry-"

I held my hand up to stop her but the girl was on a roll.  
"Oh please, oh please, don't fire me. I just started here myself last week. I'm already on thin ice with Mr. McMahon cause I ordered his lunch wrong last week and-"

"Aimee, its ok. Actually, I should be thanking you for saving me from puking up my guts out there on the sidewalk."

Aimee stopped babbling and smiled at me.

"I'm awfully sorry about my rant, Miss McMahon."

"Call me Aubrey. So where are you from, Aimee?"

"Texas. Austin, Texas to be exact. I'm a Stone Cold Steve Austin fan."

I had no idea who Stone Cold was but I nodded my head as if I knew regardless.

"There you are. It's about time you showed up."

I turned around and saw dad walking towards me. I felt Aimee stiffen besides me.

"I'm not paying you to stand around looking dumb. Get back to work." Dad barked at Aimee.

Aimee jumped and ran back to her desk. She picked up the phone and pretended to be busy.

"Follow me" dad grunted.

We rode the elevator to the eighth floor and walked to the office at the end of the hall.

Dad's office.

"Have a seat" dad said, taking a seat behind his big mahogany desk.

I put my purse on lap and waited for the lecture that I knew was coming.

"Aubrey, as of 8a.m. this morning, you are now officially the WWE RAW Public Relations Director. You will travel with the RAW superstars and interact with them daily. You will handle all PR work, advertising, personal issues, etc. In other words, you are their babysitter. However, your traveling will be slightly less extensive than theirs per your mother's and your godfather's request."

Dad got up from his seat and walked around his office.

"You will not, under any circumstances, become personally involved with any of the wrestlers. I will not have another Stephanie here, am I clear, Aubrey?"

"Yes, sir" I meekly said.

Dad straightened his jacket and continued.

"You will get two days off and they will rotate weekly depending on RAW's schedule. You will also have all major holidays off, again, per your mother and your godfather's request. You will maintain this job for one year and if you perform satisfactorily, I will discuss the possibility of keeping your position after this…requisition is complete. Are there any questions, Aubrey?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Your office is on the sixth floor, at the end of the hall. You have one hour to get comfortable before you depart for the airport."

"The what?"

"The airport, Aubrey. You will be flying to Fresno, California to join the RAW roster. Your work schedule is in your office. You are dismissed."

I flew out of my chair and came to a thudding halt when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, dad, um, being that I'm going to be handling a lot of PR work and things of the sort, could I have an assistant that travels with me?"

"Fine."

"Thanks, dad. See you around."

I flew down the hall and then down the stairs. I hit the lobby, breathless, and skidded to a halt in front of Aimee's desk.

"Hey, Aimee" I said, breathless "you've just been promoted as my PR assistant. You have one hour to pack your bags and meet me in front of the airport. We're going to Fresno, California and who knows? You might even get to meet Stone Cold."

I laughed as I ran out of the building leaving Aimee squealing with delight.

An hour later I was sitting on a plane destined for Fresno, California with Aimee sitting beside me, blabbing excitedly.

Six hours later, we landed in California.


	9. The New Girl: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 9: THE NEW GIRL: PART 2**

I had three voice mails: one from Shane wishing me good luck, one from the boys begging me to bring home presents and one from dad cursing me for promoting Aimee before he could fire her. We grabbed our bags at the luggage carousel and argued with the Hertz sales rep for an hour about getting a rental.

By 7p.m., we were on way to the arena.

"Oh man, this is so exciting! We're going to get to meet all the RAW superstars! Did you know that Stone Cold Steve Austin is hosting the new season of Tough Enough? Oh man, he's so much tougher and sexier than that Al Snow ever was…oh look, we're here!"

I flashed my credentials to the security guard and we parked behind the arena. We were instructed to go through the back door to the arena. Aimee and I left the quietness of the parking lot for the chaos that was in the arena.

People were frantically running all over the place, either in costumes or half naked.

"Shall we?" I gestured towards Aimee. We made our way through the mass chaos, looking for Michael Mizanin, the guy who was supposed to show me around for a couple of weeks.

"Michael Mizanin? Helloooo, does anyone know Michael Mizanin?"

No one seemed to notice or care that Aimee and I were lost. I hurled myself at one guy who had come running down the hallway.

"Do you know who Michael Mizanin is and if so, can you tell me where he is."

"Down the hall, take a left, lady."

"Uh, thanks."

"Whatever, lady."

We went down the hall and to the left which led us to a room with a sign that read:

**MALE LOCKER ROOM**

I could hear shouting from behind the closed door.

"Should we knock?" Aimee asked, timidly.

I knocked as hard as I could but there was no answer. I banged as hard as I could a second time.

The door opened slowly 5 minutes later and a heavily chiseled guy with six pack abs and shoulder length black hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, coldly.

"I'm looking for Michael Mizanin." I said, just as coldly.

The man scoffed and closed the door. Aimee and I waited and waited…and waited some more.

I was pissed and about to knock again when the door opened and a man stepped out. He was dressed in a black shirt that said "I'm Awesome" and what looked like swimmer's trunks. He wore some out of fashion boots and held a gold belt over his shoulder with a large W on the front.

"Are you Michael Mizanin?"

"Who wants to know?"  
"I do. I'm Aubrey, the PR girl for RAW. You're supposed to show me the ropes for a few weeks. This is Aimee, my assistant."

The man scoffed at me. "Show you around, are you serious? I'm the fucking WWE Champion, bitch."

He laughed at the look of horror on my face. "Hey, Alex, wait till you hear this one…" he shouted, slamming the door in our faces.

I growled and threw myself against the door. The door gave and I fell into the room. About 30 men screamed at once. I picked myself up off the floor and stormed inside the locker room amid screams and gasps. I swear men aren't what they used to be nowadays.

I found Michael Mizanin standing next to a guy, laughing. I yanked his arm and threw him against the lockers.

"LISTEN UP, YOU FUCKER! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FUCKING WWE CHAMPION DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BRUSH ME OFF LIKE THAT!"

"Look, boys, the little girl is mad. Are you going to cry little girl?" he mockingly asked, the guy next to him roaring with laughter.

I started punching and hitting Michael as hard as I could but I was no match for him. He simply picked me up and threw me over shoulder, carrying me towards the door, laughing all the way.

"YOU FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!"

"HEY BOYS, SHOULD I PUT HER DOWN OR SPANK HER FOR BEING A NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL?"

The boys shouted "SPANK HER!" in unison and Michael started laughing harder than ever. Michael threw me on the floor and rolled me over. I felt my pants being pulled down and a draft hit my bare ass.

I started screaming again but my screams were lost amid the "SPANK HER" chants in the locker room. Michael raised his hand when the door sprung open.

"DO IT AND DIE MIZ!" a male voice growled.

Michael or Miz, whomever, stopped, hand mid air, and turned around.

"Hunter, you made it." Michael said weakly.

"Unfortunately for you, I did, Miz. Move, asshole."

Hunter walked over to me and hoisted me up. I pulled my pants up and Aimee came running from the back.

"Aubrey, you ok girl? I just about killed the boy with the grapes for balls in the back. He felt my left boob."

I let out a small laugh. "I'm fine, Aimee. Aimee, this is Hunter. Hunter this is Aimee, my PR assistant." Hunter and Aimee shook hands.

Hunter looked around the locker and growled. Suddenly, every guy had somewhere to go and something to do. To say the crowd dispersed quickly was an understatement.

"Well, I should be going" Michael said, running for the door.

"Not so fast, Miz. I think you and Alex owe Miss Aubrey and her friend, Aimee, an apology."

Michael looked liked he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"I'm…sorry, Aubrey." Michaels said, stiffly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Now get out of here." Hunter growled.

Alex, Michaels' friend, came limping from the back, holding his grapes. He saw Aimee and tried to run but only hurt himself more.

"Hey, Aubrey, nice to see you again." Hunter said, smiling.

"Hey yourself." I said, returning the smile.

"Did you get my letter?" Hunter asked, shyly.

"Yes, yes I did." I looked away. I felt awful because I completely forgot about the letter. It was stuffeed somewhere in my purse.

A guy with a headset stuck his head in the room.  
"Hunter, you're due in the ring in 5."

"Thanks, Bill. Aubrey, let's talk later."

"Ok. Hunter, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"After the show is over can you introduce me to the roster and force Michael or Miz, whatever the hell his name is, to show me the ropes for the next couple of weeks?"

Hunter smiled. "I'd love to."

Aimee and I ushered ourselves out of the locker room and found a relatively quiet hallway a few halls down.

We sat on the floor and I rummaged through my purse, looking for the letter. It was at the bottom, all crumbled up.

_Dear Aubrey:_

_I had a wonderful time at dinner last night. To say what happened was a once in a lifetime occurrence is an understatement. Just watching you kick Stephanie's ass gave me the biggest boner of my life. I swear, I thought I was going to come in my pants when you shoved her head in the dirty toilet bowl. I was informed by the attorneys not to speak of the incident and never to return there but the memories of that night will stay with me forever. If it isn't too much, I would love for us to have dinner again sometime soon. Please let me know what your feelings are about us. I know what I feel is more than just friendship. Hopefully, we can have something more than friendship in the future. _

_Hunter_

I banged my head against the wall. This wasn't my intention at all. Sure, Hunter was a nice guy but I wasn't attracted to him and I only had dinner with him just to piss Stephanie off, which I did. My father's word rang in my ears:

"_You will not, under any circumstances, become personally involved with any of the wrestlers."_

This was going to be a long year.

_HUNTER'S POV_

She didn't read the letter.

I could tell from the look on her face that she had forgotten about it.

She was the complete opposite of Stephanie.

She will be mine.

_MIZ'S POV_

As I walked away from the Titatron, I kept an eye out for her but she never surfaced.

I swear that bitch gave me a boner when she attacked me. I almost came in my wrestling trunks when she punched me.

She's stunning and has great looking tits to top it off.

I'm going to fuck her. I'm going to fuck her so hard till she screams my name in ecstasy.

She will be mine.

**A/N: **It looks like Hunter might have some competition.


	10. An Even Longer Night

**A/N: **Thanks to Marital Love Affair for her review! Also, thanks to choirbandgeek for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and her favorites list and thanks to TNcountryGirl for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorites list! Reviews, please!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 10: AN EVEN LONGER NIGHT**

"Am I missing something here?" Aimee asked.

I handed her the letter, my head still up against the wall.

"Whoa, you've got Triple H horny for you, girl. How did you get him to do that?"

"I had dinner with him about a month ago-no it wasn't my doing- he invited me. If he were just any other wrestler I would have said no but he was-or maybe is-Stephanie's boyfriend. I just had dinner with him to piss her off because I hate the bitch. "

"So, how'd it go?"

"I ended up in the hospital overnight with 18 stitches in my arm and another 5 stitches in my head. My godfather had to bail me out of the hospital and saved me from my dad's wrath. Consequently, it was agreed upon by everyone involved that I come work here for the WWE and stay the hell away from Stephanie."

Aimee's eyes were wide as saucers.

"You mean Triple H beat your ass? That a sack of horse shit-"

"Oh no, it wasn't Hunter-my sister caught us, along with Randy Orton and John Cena in the restaurant and threw a shit fit. "

"So, what you're sayin' that this letter isn't entirely mutual?"

"Yes."

Aimee gave me the letter and leaned against the wall and sighed.

We stared at the ceiling some more and I made a mental note to bring an umbrella next time we were in this arena. The water spots were horrendous.

"You know what" Aimee said, looking at me "let's go find some food. We deserve it, especially after tonight. We'll sneak out the back and worry about our jobs tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We grabbed our stuff and high tailed it to the car. 30 minutes later, we found a small Italian restaurant just outside of Fresno still open.

The restaurant was crowded but Aimee and I were able to grab the last table against a side wall in the restaurant.

"What can I get for you ladies?" a young, handsome waiter asked.  
"I'll have a glass of Burgundy"

"And I'll have a Budweiser"

The waiter winked at us and walked away.

"Listen, I have got to pee or I'm gonna need a mop over here. Order us some mozzarella sticks and some fried eggplant. I'll be right back."

The young waiter brought us our drinks and took our appetizer order. I went back to looking at my menu when someone sat down at the table.

"Damn, that didn't take long. The food is here."

I put my menu down and saw Mike Mizanin seating in Aimee's seat, with that damn Cheshire grin on his face.

"Hey, Amber, how's it going?"

"It's Aubrey, actually, and it was going well till you got here. Now, why don't you leave so it can get well again? Bye, dickhead."

Mike chuckled to himself.  
"You're so feisty, Amanda, and that's what I love about you. Listen, I just wanted to apologize-"

"No, you listen, Mike Mizanin. First of all, my name is A-U-B-R-E-Y. Spell it out, dipshit. Second, your apology means nothing to me because I can tell you aren't really sorry. If it wasn't for Hunter, then you probably would still be humiliating me. Now take your pathetic, gel loving ass and go fuck yourself."

Mike stared at me, in shock, stood up, straightened his coat, huffed, and walked off.

Apparently no woman had ever told him to go fuck himself before.

For lack of anything better to do, I started munching on the mozzarella sticks. Usually I would wait for Aimee but I was still reeling from Mike's asshole attitude.

Halfway through my wine, someone else sat at the table…and it wasn't Aimee.

"Hey Aubrey, how's it going?" Hunter asked, making himself comfortable.

"Hey Hunter." I wasn't in the mood for penises tonight.

Hunter took his jacket off and took a swig from the beer.

"That wasn't for you."

Hunter stopped drinking, beer mid-air.

"Then who is it for?" he asked, in the bottle.  
"It's for Aimee."

"Oh" Hunter said, still talking into the bottle. "Well, I'll, uh, leave and you can go back to your dinner." Hunter put the beer down, grabbed his jacket, and left.

A parade of wrestlers passed through then, all heading to the room that was adjacent to Aimee's and my table. Most of them did not acknowledge me but Randy and John did nod a hello in my direction.

Aimee finally came back to the table.

"Woo, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

I gave her one of those, Are-Really-Freaking-Serious looks which Aimee ignored or didn't notice.

"Hey, what happened to my beer?"  
I filled her in on Mike and Hunter and she filled me in on her little bathroom adventure.

"I would have been back much sooner to help you clean house but that idiot, what's his name, Mike's friend, cornered me on the way back from the bathroom. Long story short, I cut two inches off his weenie when he tried to cop another feel."

The waiter came back, bringing a fresh beer with him for Aimee, and we placed our entrée order.

Things were just settling down again when another male shadow walked up to our table again.

"Listen, I thought I told you-"

"Told me what, kitten?"

I looked up and smiled. The best man in the universe was here and was going to protect me come hell or high water.

"Aimee, I would like you to meet my godfather, Mark Calaway, a.k.a. The Undertaker. Taker, this is Aimee, my friend and my PR assistant."

"Mr. Taker, it is truly an honor…" Aimee was in awe of Taker and he laughed, shaking her hand.

"Why don't you two ladies join me for dinner? Glen and I have a table in the back away from all the noise…and other people." Taker said, looking around.

We grabbed our stuff and followed Taker to the back. Meanwhile, no wrestler dared to look at Taker or Aimee and I for that matter.

The three of us sat down in a comfy and plush booth. Glen gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey girlie, how's life treating you?" he asked.

"Pretty good, can't complain if I say so myself. Oh Glen, this is Aimee, my friend and PR assistant."

Glen and Aimee shook hands and were soon engrossed in a conversation that only made sense to them.

A waiter brought our entrees and soon we were all engrossed in our food.

"So, you want to tell what's up with Hunter?" Taker asked, eating his veal parmesan.

I told Taker about the events at the arena and then what had happened at the restaurant.

Taker sat there, still as stone, listening, taking a bite every so often.

"Stay away from Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. His little wannabe punk ass is trouble. As for Hunter…I'm glad he put Mike in his place but I'm worried that he might think there's more between you two than there actually is. Aubrey, do you think you might have led him on without realizing it?"

"Probably so, but it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to piss Stephanie off, that's all."

"Don't play with other people's emotions" was all Taker said.

Coffee, dessert, and one paid bill later, Taker and Glen were walking Aimee and me up to our hotel rooms at the Hilton.

"I thought you were supposed to be on Smackdown?" I asked Taker.

"I was but Vince wants me on Raw because of the ratings drop. TNA is picking up a bit after moving to Thursday nights again."

"Well, I for one am glad you're here." I said, wrapping my arms around Taker's massive waist.

"I am too, kitten, I am too. Glen and I will meet you girls downstairs in the lobby for 9a.m. sharp. If there's any trouble or you just need me, call me on my cell. Glen and I are in Room 1568. "

"Ok, night Taker."

"Night, kitten."

Aimee let us into our standard, double bed room and fell on her bed. She was asleep within minutes.

I silently closed the door and locked it, lost in my thoughts.

I had the feeling that my dad didn't move Taker to RAW. I had a feeling Taker was here of his own accord.

_MIKE'S POV_

Great, just fucking great.

First she acts like a snot to me when I'm trying to apologize to her, tells me to fuck off, then gives Hunter a beer, and then lo and behold, goes all fucking girly on The Undertaker.

I bet he's fucking her brains out as is right now. I'd beat his ass if I knew I wouldn't get killed.

Stupid bitch gave me a hard on. Fuck.


	11. You and Me

**A/N: **Thanks to NinjaxGirlX1989 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorites list and to irishblue69 for her review! Here is a Mardi Gras treat. Yes, I am from New Orleans. Reviews, please!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 11: YOU AND ME**

"**AUBREY JENNIFER MCMAHON, THIS IS YOUR FATHER CALLING, ANSWER ME."**

Oh God, what a way to start off the day by speaking to Satan himself.

"Hello"

"I received your voice mail…dad."

"Aubrey, was part of your description as a PR assistant did you not understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I received a call from Mike this morning about your little episode last night in the men's locker room. I don't appreciate you manhandling my WWE Champion like that and then blowing him off when he tries to apologize."

I gritted my teeth together. "I see"

"By the way, I will be pressing charges on behalf of Alex Riley where your friend Aimee is concerned. She was completely out of line."

"Dad, you weren't there. You didn't see what Mike did to me-"

"Aubrey-"

"Taker told me to stay away from Mike-"

"Aubrey, enough! Fuck what Taker says-"  
"Dad-"

"AUBREY, ENOUGH GODDAMNIT! I KNOW I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT."

Oh, fuck no.

"RAISED ME? YOU FUCKING RAISED ME? IF IT WASN'T FOR MOM AND SHANE, I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING RAISED TO BEGIN WITH BECAUSE YOU AND STEPHANIE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF MY ASS THE MOMENT I WAS BORN! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE FUCKING BOARDING SCHOOL, SHALL WE?"

"AUBREY, HOW DARE YOU-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS TALK TO A LAWYER ABOUT ALEX I WILL COME DOWN TO YOUR OFFICE AND PERSONALLY SHOOT YOUR OLD, DECREPID ASS! AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS I'M GOING TO TELL TAKER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HIM!"  
I slammed the phone down in a huff. Aimee walked out of the bathroom, wide eyed.

"Is everything okay, Aubrey?"

"Everything is fine, Aimee."

"Did you say somethin' about Riley and a lawyer? I'm not in trouble, am I?"  
"No Aimee, everything is fine…everything is just fine."

An hour later Aimee and I were waiting in the lobby waiting for Taker and Glen. Aimee was sitting next to me on the couch, giving me a timid glance every few minutes. I was still fuming from my phone call this morning.

"Morning, girls…" Glen said. "Aubrey, what's got your panties in a knot?"

"I'm okay, Glen."

"You don't look okay."

"Glen, I'm fine."

Glen opened his mouth to retaliate but Taker whispered something in his ear. Glen walked over to the front desk and Aimee skittered away after him. Taker took Aimee's seat next to me.

"Aubrey Jennifer McMahon don't you dare lie to me."

I breathed deep through my nose and spilled my guts.

"Dad called me this morning and berated me about what happened last night. Then he says that he's going to press charges against Aimee for what she did to Alex, it was self defense, but he wouldn't listen. Then I told him what you said about Mike and dad said 'fuck what Taker says' and then…well, we got into a screaming match and I think I might have."

Taker looked down, trying to hide his smile.  
"I see that smile" I said.

"Aubrey, I'll handle your dad, don't worry about him and you are right, he is a decrepid old man. But…Aubrey, you need to do the job your father hired you to do, even if it involves working with Mizanin for a few weeks."

I looked down at my feet because I knew Taker was right. He was always right.

"You know, Taker, sometimes I wish you were my dad."

Taker smiled and kissed my head. "Go get on the bus. I'll be there in a minute."

I gave Taker a kiss and walked away.

_TAKER'S POV_

"_You know, Taker, sometimes I wish you were my dad…"_

"You don't know the half of it, kitten, you don't even know the half of it…" I muttered.

_AUBREY'S POV_

I gave the bus driver my luggage and settled myself in a window seat in the front of the bus.

Pretty soon wrestlers and other workers started getting on the bus, taking any available seat. I just kept my nose in a book, determined not to reveal my shitty morning thus far.

Aimee got on the bus and put her purse on the seat next to me when a voice spoke up:

"I believe all assistants must sit in the back."

I looked up and saw Mike grinning devishly at Aimee.  
"Just do it" I muttered and Aimee grabbed her purse and walked off. Mike took the seat next to me and Alex took the seat behind me.  
"Uh, excuse me; all assistants must sit in the back of the bus." I said to Alex.

"Get real, sweetheart. I am an official WWE wrestler."

"Guess what, sugar plum, I have the official WWE roster right here, courtesy of my da-my boss and you are not listed as a wrestler. I'll repeat that because you a little confused YOU-ARE-NOT-LISTED-AS-A-WWE-WRESLTER. Now go sit in the back of the bus."

"Not on your life, cupcake."

"Then maybe you would like to take up the issue with our head of security. Taker? We have a non complainant WWE worker up here."

Taker walked up to the front of the bus.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Riley?"

Alex Riley looked like he shit himself.

"Back of the bus, Miss Aubrey? Right away, Miss Aubrey."

I smiled smugly and Taker winked at me. Mike had an unreadable look on his face.

"Abuse of power, I like that."

"It's not abuse of power, it's called being fair."

"Call it whatever you want but you gave me a boner. Speaking of boners, how the hell were you able to walk this morning? I'm shocked you didn't need a wheelchair."

"What the hell are you talking about Mizanin?"

"Don't play coy with me. I know what you did last night."

"Sleep?"

"That's right, sweet cheeks, and I know with whom too."

"Aimee?"

"Damn, woman, Aimee was there too? Did she watch?"

"No, she participated too."

"Kinky."

I dropped the subject and returned to my book. I think Mizanin was hit in the head one too many times.

Three hours later, we arrived in Los Angeles.

"Listen, Mike, we're going to be working very closely together for the next few weeks. I feel that maybe we need to call a truce…what do you say?"

"Truce" Mike said, shaking my hands "And by the way, call me Miz."

"Okay….Miz"

I stepped out of the bus, followed close by Miz, and ran into Hunter.  
"Hunter, hi! I didn't see you on the bus!"

"No, I uh, drove myself here last night." Hunter said, avoiding my eyes.

"Miz, will you excuse me while I have a private word with Hunter?"  
I didn't wait for Miz's reply. I quickly ushered Hunter away from the bus.

"Hunter, listen, I'm sorry about the way I blew you off last night. I could blame it on…never mind. Listen, I was out of line and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. You are a great guy."

Hunter looked crestfallen.

"I accept your apology Aubrey…and I'm sorry for pushing you in a direction that you weren't ready or willing to go in. I'll see you around."

"No, Hunter, wait. Listen, I was looking at the road schedule and we both have a free day tomorrow. What do you say we spend it together getting lost in Los Angeles? It's my way of being such a shitty broad to you last night."

Hunter threw his head back and laughed.

"I say you've got a deal, Aubrey. How about I pick you up from your hotel room tomorrow morning say around, 8a.m.? We'll grab some breakfast and then hit the mean streets of Los Angeles, just you and me."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, do you care to help me with my luggage, Mr. Helmsley?"

"It would be my honor, Miss McMahon." Hunter said, bowing.

_MIZ'S POV_

Fuck, does this chick have a pussy made of steel or what?

_TAKER'S POV_

I watched Aubrey and Hunter share a laugh from my seat on the bus.

So many regrets...did I do the right thing all those years ago?

**A/N: **So the Miz is still as clueless as ever, Hunter and Aubrey's day will be happening shortly (hopefully by the weekend), and what is up with Taker?


	12. Change of Plans

**A/N: **I deleted "My Happily Ever After". I had a freak moment of inspiration and that was that. For now, I'll only be focusing on "The Other Daughter". Many thanks to grisou1974 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and to Jessica-Angel Baby-Bautista and TNcountry girl for adding "My One, My Only" to their story alert list (the story is completed).

**STORY NOTE: **To fit in with the story line, Taker started working for Vince in October, 1986. I know this chapter seems out of place but it is a very important chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 12: CHANGE OF PLANS**

_TAKER'S POV:_

The waiting area was crammed in what looked like, a former jail cell.

"Mr. Calaway, Mr. Dick will see you now."

The secretary showed me to the office door, two feet away. She opened it and stood aside to let me in the room.

"If there's anything else you need Mr. Calaway, anything at all, I will be happy to help" she said sensually.

"I'll keep that in mind, uh…"

"Cecilia"

She winked at me and didn't bother to close the door so I could watch her walk away.

I had a feeling 'anything else' would involve a condom and me getting a gun permit in Arkansas.

"Mr. Calaway, Kirk Dick, it's a pleasure."

Dick was 6'2 with grey hair, blue eyes, and a fresh tan. He was dressed in what appeared to be THE GAP clothes and wore a pinky ring.

To think this guy came highly recommended.

"Pleasure's mine or should I say, Cecilia's" I said, looking out the door.

I got a wink and some tongue action.

"Ah, I see you've met Cecilia. Shall we get down to business?"

Dick strolled over to the door and shut it.

"Please, Mr. Calaway, have a seat. I believed when you called, you mentioned a missing person?"

I pulled the white envelope from my leather jacket and slid it across the desk.

"Twenty-two years ago I met this person and as quick as I met her, I lost her. She gave me something that I can never replace. After this person disappeared, I was forced to give up the priceless gem she gave me. I am now in a position to get my gem back but I need to find out what happened to this person first."

Dick opened the envelope I gave him.

"Isabella Angela Rossellini. This is it, Mr. Calaway? A name?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The only thing I ever knew was her name…and it might not even be her real name."

Dick tossed the paper on his desk and rubbed his temples.

"I want to help you Mr. Calaway, I really do, but I'm going to need a little more information on your lady friend."

"I don't know anything Dick, I told you that."

"Tell me how you met her, Mr. Calaway. What you think might not help most often times does."

_December 24__th__, 1985…_

"_Another one, kid?" the bartender asked me._

"_Sure, why not?" I hiccupped. _

_I laid my head back down on the bar. One fucking year. One fucking year I gave to WCCW and for what? Nothing._

_I poured my heart and soul into that fucking ring every night. I worked every fucking weekend for that whole fucking year and what do I get in return? A fucking pink slip in my locker telling me my services are no longer needed. Fucking cocksuckers._

"_Merry Christmas, kid. This one's on the house." I looked up at the clock. Midnight._

_Merry fucking Christmas to me. _

_I chugged the beer as the door opened. _

_A gust of cold wind swept through the bar, knocking my empty bottle to the ground with a loud crash. I ordered another beer and laid my head back on the bar._

"_What can I get for you, sweetheart?" the bartender asked the new patron._

"_A glass of White Zinfandel"_

_The bartender snorted. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."_

_I knew without looking that the only White Zinfandel the guy had was cheap and probably tasted like rat piss. But sweetheart took the glass graciously and drank it. _

"_Buon Natale, amoure" sweetheart whispered into my ear_

"_Excuse me?" I slurred._

"_Buon Natale means Merry Christmas in Italian."_

"_And what's Amoure?" I slurred again._

"_Amoure means dear in Italian."_

"_Merry Christmas dear." I hiccupped and put my head back on the bar. _

"_Isabella Angela Rossellini." Sweetheart said in English._

"_Mark Calaway, now if you don't mind, I'd like to get drunk in peace." I muttered from beneath my arms. _

"_Mi Scusi, Signore Calaway. I was only trying to cheer you up."_

_I heard sweetheart jump off the bar stool and walk away. I looked up at the bartender who shook his head and muttered something about kids and no respect today._

_I grabbed my beer and walked over to sweetheart who was staring at her White Zinfandel. _

_I slid in the booth across from her. _

"_Um, I'm sorry about being an ass back there. It was nice of you to try to cheer me up."_

_Sweetheart looked at me and smiled. _

"_E tutto e perdonato. All is forgiven, signore."_

_I took a swig of my beer.  
"I take it you're Italian, then."_

"_Si."_

"_I bet you're a mean cook."_

_Sweetheart chuckled. _

"_Signore, I wish I was a chef like my mama and my papa. They are far better cooks than I am."_

"_Isabella, what's a beautiful woman like you sitting in a bar on Christmas in New York talking to a guy like me?"_

_A sad look came across sweetheart's face._

"_Si, signore, I ran away from home. My papa is angry with me-he wants me to marry a man I do not love."_

_I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head._

"_I packed my things in my little car, and ran away. I was forced to stop tonight because of the terrible weather. Now I have no place to stay, Signore."_

"_Another round, kid?" the bartender yelled from the bar. I waved him off and turned my attention back to sweetheart._

"_I have a room at the Wayside Motel about half a mile down the road. It isn't much but it has water and heat."_

"_Oh, Signore, I couldn't, no-"_

"_I won't take no for an answer. We'll have to share the room-I don't have enough money for two rooms-but I can be a gentleman where a lady is concerned."_

_Sweetheart stared at me for a moment and nodded her head._

"_Si, Signore, you truly are a gentleman. I will repay you someday, Signore, for your kindness."_

_I paid our bar tab and sweetheart and I trudged our way through the snow to her car. _

_10 minutes later the car finally turned over and we crawled our way to the motel._

_We parked in front of the room and we took sweetheart's stuff inside. _

"_The door to the left is the bathroom. Go grab a shower; it'll do you some good." I said._

_Sweetheart nodded her head in agreement, muttered something in Italian, and went into the bathroom. _

_I turned on the T.V. and put on some sweatpants and a white beater. I used the bathroom outside so I wouldn't disturb sweetheart. _

_I crawled on top of one of the double beds and watched some T.V. As I was drifting off, the bathroom door opened and sweetheart stepped out, wrapped in a towel. _

"_Signore, I told you I would repay you for your kindness." _

_She dropped the towel to reveal her naked body. _

_She was perfect, everywhere. Her breasts were large and firm, her nipples alert and erect. Her legs were long and slender. Her hips were broad enough for me to wrap my legs around them. _

_She crawled on top of me and sat on my stomach. She rubbed her nipples between her fingers. _

_I tried to shake her off.  
"Isabella, I can't. This wasn't my intention. I was only trying to help…"_

"_Signore, it was my intention. Now take me, Signore, before I burst…"_

_She stuck her in my sweats and started stroking me. I lay on the bed, trying to maintain control but I was fighting a losing battle. _

_I rolled sweetheart on her back and she ripped off my clothes. I started pumping her with my fingers and sucking on her breasts. _

"_Oh baby…"she murmured. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me…"_

"_You are so fucking wet…" I whispered in her ear. _

"_Fuck me, damnit, fuck me!" she screamed. _

_I entered her and we both exploded…._

Dick was sitting behind his desk, unsure whether to smile or masturbate.

"That's a helluva story, Mr. Calaway."

I shrugged, smiling. "You asked me how we met…"'

"Well, it sure as hell gives us something to start with. I'll give you a call in about two weeks or so to touch base. I might be able to find something but that's a big maybe. By the way, do you remember what the name of the bar was?"

"Wayside Bar now that I think about it."

Dick chuckled.

"Makes sense. We'll be in touch, Mr. Calaway."

Dick showed me to the door and I let myself out into the lobby.

Cecilia was the only one in the lobby.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Calaway; I hope we get to see you again soon." Cecilia said, batting her eye lashes at me.

"It might be sooner than you think. When do you get off, Cecilia?"

"In two minutes, why?"  
"How about you and I grab a beer?"

Cecilia smiled.

She grabbed her purse and ran to meet me in the elevator.

"Just so you know, Mr. Calaway, I'm double jointed. It may mean nothing now but later on it just might mean something."

I smiled at Cecilia and hit the first floor button.

**A/N: **Let the speculation begin.


	13. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 13: WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?**

_**1 month later…**_

"…and we already have posters promoting Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. The Undertaker as well as Edge vs. Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship in and around The Staples Center in Los Angeles. My assistant Aimee is currently in negotiations with local radio stations for a contest to win free tickets to Summer Slam in August. Are there any questions, gentleman?"

My colleagues nodded in approval but offered no questions.

"Thank you for that report, Aubrey, this meeting is adjourned."

I gathered my belongings and rode the elevator down to my office on the sixth floor.

It was Friday at 4:45p.m. In fifteen minutes, Aimee and I would be officially off the clock for a three day weekend.

I pushed the door open to the sixth floor and headed into my office. Aimee winked at me from her alcove, her ear buried in the phone.

"Ok…thanks…bye."

"Can you believe it, boss?" Aimee said, hanging up the phone. "In less than fifteen minutes, you and I are going to be enjoying our first vacation in nearly a month."

"Actually, its thirteen minutes but who's counting" I said, leaning against the door frame.

Aimee and I had been working around the clock for the past month for Summer Slam. It was our first big Pay Per View since we started working for the PR department (which was us, basically) but we wanted everything to be perfect. So far, knock on wood, it has been perfect.

"Ten minutes left. What are you doing this weekend?"

I thought for a moment. What would I do with this free weekend?

"I think I'm going to spend time with my family. Yea, I know me-hater of all that is Vince McMahon-but I do miss mom, Shane, Marissa, and the boys. I haven't seen them since the 4th of July and even then I was working on my Black Berry. Hell, I even miss dad."

Aimee and I looked at each and burst out laughing. My Black Berry chirped.

"_Hey sexy, what's up?"_

I felt the smile creep across my face.

"Oooo, Hunter and Aubrey, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Aimee sang.

I threw my purse at her.

Hunter and I had been 'unofficially' dating ever since we spent the day together in Los Angeles. Our relationship mainly consisted of us traveling together, eating in restaurants together, and sleeping on the plane together and the occasional holding hands together. No one knew about it, except for Aimee.

"_Aimee and I are about to get off for a three day weekend that's what up, sexy boy."_

"_Fuckin' A."_

"Girl" Aimee said, shaking her head "fuck that dating shit and just ride his ass. You ain't never gonna find a man like that ever again."

I smiled. Truth be told, this was the closest thing to a boyfriend I have ever had. I knew I wanted a real relationship with Hunter but I wasn't ready for any sort of sex right now. I was still letting everything sink in.

"We have three minutes left. What are you doing this weekend?"

Aimee looked pensive for a moment.

"Glen's in town and he asked if we could go to a movie and maybe dinner afterwards. Don't tell him I said this but…sometimes I like to pretend he's Steve Austin."

I looked at my watch. One minute left.

"_What are you doing this weekend, beautiful?"_

Aimee winked at me and turned back to her desk.

"_Probably hanging out with my family…and you. What are you doing?"_

"_Hanging out with you and your family…I have something to ask you."_

"Girl, grab your shit and let's go! It is 5 o' clock!" Aimee shouted.

I grabbed my purse and locked up my office. I barely had the key out of the door when Aimee grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs.  
"We could take the elevator you know."

"Girl that takes too much time and you know somebody gonna grab our asses if we don't run out of this place."

She had a point.

We composed ourselves when we reached the lobby. Our colleagues were leaving as well. Giselle, the new receptionist, was staring out of the window, drooling.

"Giselle, what is your problem?" Aimee said at the desk.

"That piece of ass across the parking lot is my problem" Giselle said, pushing her boobs up.

There wasn't much to push-she didn't have any to begin with.

Aimee and I looked out of the window and saw Hunter leaning against his Dodge truck. He wore tight jeans, a fitted shirt that showed every muscle in his torso, and sunglasses. His legs were crossed and his blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Yum about summed it up.

"Child, he is so out of your league even Stevie Wonder can see it." Aimee said.

"And what would you know about that?"

"I know more than what's in your bra." Aimee replied dryly.

"Bitch"

"Cunt"

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Aimee, let's GO." I said, yanking her arm.

Aimee flipped Giselle the bird and walked out of the building.

A smile flittered across Hunter's face as Aimee and I approached him.

"Hello sexy" Hunter said "Mind if I take you home, tonight."

"Not at all" I said, Hunter twirling me around.

"Aimee you need a ride?" Hunter said, hugging me close.  
"Nope, I think I'll walk home. Have fun, you two."

Aimee winked at Hunter and gave me an evil smile. I heard her snickering as she walked away.  
"What was that about?" I asked Hunter.

"Don't know" Hunter said, smiling. He let go and opened the passenger door "Your carriage awaits, mademoiselle."

I unsuccessfully tried to hide my smile but Hunter saw it anyway. He winked at me from behind his sunglasses.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" I asked as Hunter took off.

"You'll see" was all he said.

I looked out of the window and enjoyed the scenery. It was so much more beautiful when you didn't have to go to work for the next three days.

"Here we are" Hunter said, stopping.

"Hunter, where are we?"

"You'll see" was all he said.

We walked through a woodsy area that opened up to reveal a beautiful peninsula that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean.

In the middle of the peninsula sat a red blanket, adorned with lit candles and rose petals. A bottle of champagne was chilling next to the blanket with a picnic basket was next to it.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked.  
I was speechless.

"Is this…Is this for me? For us? For me?"

"All for you, love bug."

I ran and threw myself on the blanket. It was warm and smelled of Hunter…and a little bit of Aimee's perfume come to think of it…

Hunter popped open the champagne and poured us each a glass. He handed one to me and sat down.

"Now can I know what you wanted to ask me?"

Hunter smiled and pulled out a black rectangular box.

He opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond encrusted bracelet.

"Aubrey Jennifer McMahon, will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked from Hunter to the bracelet. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Usually I'm this emotional.

It's probably the hormones.

"What do you think?"

Hunter took the bracelet out of the box and placed it around my wrist. A single tear slid down my cheek that Hunter wiped away. He took my face in his hands.  
"Aubrey Jennifer McMahon, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

And then he kissed me.

**A/N: **It looks like Hunter and Aubrey are officially on…stay tuned to see what happens in chapter 14, "The McMahon Family Reunion".


	14. The McMahon Family Reunion

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bambi aka Bam-Bam for her review and for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story favorite list!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 14: THE MCMAHON FAMILY REUNION**

"CHICKEN'S DONE!" Shane shouted from behind the grill.

"Thank God" Marissa muttered under her breath. For the past hour the two of us plus mom had been fighting Declan and Kenyon from devouring the side dishes, not to mention dad and Shane as well.

After the boys were settled and dad had food in his mouth, I ushered Marissa inside, citing that I forgot to turn off the stove.

"Aubrey, what is it?" Marissa asked hurriedly.  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, Aubrey."  
"You swear you won't say a word?"

"Aubrey, I swear, now what is it?"  
"You swear-"

"AUBREY!" Marissa shouted.

"Hunter asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Marissa squealed, jumping up and down "When-How-What happened?" she squeaked.

I felt that irritating smile creep up on my face again as I explained the details of last night.  
"Aubrey, did you sleep with him?" Marissa asked me.

"No-nothing happened except kissing. I'm…I'm just not ready for sex right now. Sex makes me…too nervous. I wouldn't know what to do."

"Aubrey" Marissa said, using her mom voice "you need to talk to Hunter about sex. Men don't think the same way women do. Just because he knows that you're Vince McMahon's youngest daughter doesn't mean he isn't thinking of doing other things with you…alone."

I sighed. "I guess…"

"No Aubrey, don't 'I guess' you need to talk to him. If you don't, you'll end up getting hurt."

"Girls, everything ok in there?" mom shouted from the back door.

"Everything's fine, Linda." Marissa shouted back. She turned to me.

"Promise me you'll talk to him or I will" she said sternly.

"Fine, I promise."

"That's my girl" Marissa said, hugging me.

_**Later that evening…**_

The boys were sleeping in the den while Dory and Marlin looked for Nemo; Dad was snoring in his favorite chair, oblivious to any activity whatsoever; Shane and Marissa went for a walk an hour ago and mom and I were enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"How's Stephanie doing mom?" I asked, tentatively.

"She's doing ok. She misses work and the family but she's doing ok. She writes to the family weekly."

I stifled a snort. By 'family', mom meant Shane, Marissa, the boys, herself and especially dad. The hate between Stephanie and I was entirely mutual.

Dad gave a loud snore, muttered something about assholes and fell back into his rhythmic snore fest.

I hated to admit but working for dad was the best decision I have ever made. Dad refused to talk business at home which meant he and I had nothing to talk about outside of the office which was fine by me. Furthermore, he and I were getting along. Hell, today he offered to pass me the potato salad without any ramifications. Mom had tears in her eyes when I accepted the potato salad and thanked him. Plus, with Stephanie being in Miami on some bullshit "psychiatric leave", the house-and the cops for that matter-was quiet again.

I wonder if the two of them realized which daughter causes all the problems in this family…

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Mom jumped out of her seat when dad screamed. We both ran into living room, fearing that dad might have actually inhaled the drapes this time.

I came to a skidding halt behind mom who was laughing: the boys had woken up and were attacking dad.

"GET AUNT BERRY AND GRANDMA!" Kenyon shouted.

Mom and I joined the fray, laughing just as hard as dad was laughing.

_TAKER'S POV_

I was sitting in the bar, halfway through my fourth beer. Dick was 15 minutes late and if he didn't get here soon the boys would need to be corn starched again.

Three days with Cecilia in some hotel and my balls were redder than a donkey's ass in August. Son of a bitch that broad was kinky.

I lifted my left leg and stuck my hand in my pants. The boys were sticking to my pants and I already had carpet burn on my ass. I didn't need it on my balls too.

"Mr. Calaway, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. Traffic is a bitch during this time of day."

I nodded in agreement. The only thing I was worried about was not having to scrape my balls off the bar stool.

"I recommend that we grab a booth for some, uh, privacy" Dick said quietly.

I grabbed my beer and followed Dick to a booth in the corner. Dick fell into the booth while I crept into it. I flinched when I sat down.

"So I see you and Cecilia had a good time then?"

I gave him my Don't-Even-Think-About-Going-There looks and Dick laughed.

"I have to admit, I've been there myself."

"Alright, Dick, what you got for me?"

"I went to the Wayside Bar in Buffalo. Unfortunately, it closed down some years ago. Afterwards, I tried the Wayside Inn but that closed down around the same time the bar did."

"That's it?" I asked, rubbing my balls.

"No, there's more. I was able to contact the family of the man who owned both establishments. The man died a year after the Inn and the bar closed down but I was able to speak to the daughter of the former owner. I mentioned your lady friend's name. It didn't sound familiar but the daughter was able to tell me something."

"What?"

"A few days before her father passed away, he mentioned that two men came into the bar, looking for a woman that fit the description of your lady friend, two days after Christmas, 1985. The two men showed him a picture and sure enough it was her. He said the two men wouldn't give their reasons for wanting to find her, only that it was urgent. The old man told his daughter that something didn't add up and told the men that he hadn't seen her in here. The men thanked him for his time and proceeded to leave but the old man stopped them."

"Why?"  
"The old man wanted to know what the woman's name was."

"He already knew what her name was, Isabella Angela Rossellini."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name wasn't Isabella Angela Rossellini. It was Cynthia Myrtle Hopkins. Oh, and get this, the old man asked them if she was Italian."

"What did the guy say to that?"

"The guy smiled and said 'What an actress.'"


	15. A Difference of Opinion

**A/N: **Many thanks to Sonib89 for her review, for adding "The Other Daughter" to her alert and favorite story list, and for adding me to her author alert and favorite list!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 15: A DIFFERENCE OF OPINION**

I looked at Dick in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you mean her name is Cynthia Myrtle Hopkins?"

"It's right here in black and white" Dick said, pushing a manila folder across the table.

"Fuck" I muttered my head in my hands.

"Listen Mr. Calaway-Mark-I haven't looked into your lady friend's other identity. I wanted to show you what I found first and then find out where you wanted to go from there."

I blew out some air.

"Find out everything about this Isabella or Cynthia or whatever the fuck her name is. I wanna know everything including when the deceptive bitch had her last period. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Dick solemnly said.

"Mark?"

"What"

"Can I ask why you are so desperate to find this woman?"

"This woman gave me my daughter."

"She gave you a daughter?"

"Yes."

"She ran off with your daughter?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why do you need her to get your daughter? Where is she?"

"You don't understand" I muttered "my daughter was raised by another man."

Dick opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Send my regards to Cecilia" I said through clenched teeth.

Dick nodded and left.

I needed a cigarette...

_The cigarette between my fingers is burning me because I'm shaking so bad. Get a hold of yourself, man. _

_Thank God before sweetheart went into labor, Vince McMahon hired me. Fuck, I have a girl and a baby to support now. I keep pacing by the door but the doctors won't tell me anything. The nurse keeps smiling and reassuring me everything is fine, the doctors see this every day. _

_Guess what lady, I don't. She wasn't there watching the blood pour out of sweetheart in our bathroom._

_I sit down again the cigarette is just about gone. It's burning my fingers worse than ever but I can't feel it. I can't feel anything…I'm too nervous, too scared. If something happens to sweetheart or the baby…_

_The baby. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. Every man wants a son but a girl…_

_I lit another cigarette and started pacing again. The nurse at the desk is gone. There's a rut in the hallway, because of me. I wonder if my old man went through this when I was born…_

"_Mr. Calaway?" _

_I looked up so fast I dropped the cigarette. I stomped it out_

"_The doctor will see you now."_

_I ran past the nurse-I can't remember if I thanked her or not- and into the delivery room. Sweetheart is nowhere to be seen. The only person there is the doctor, holding a white bundle in his arms. _

"_Congratulations, Mr. Calaway" he says "you have a daughter."_

_He hands me the white bundle. I swallow her in my massive arms.  
"How's Isabella" I ask._

"_She's fine, Mr. Calaway. She's getting cleaned up as we speak. You can see her in a little while." The doctor smiles and walks away. _

_I looked down at the white bundle in my arms and I see a little face. _

_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She's as beautiful as her mother. _

_She starts to stir. She lets out a wail that can break an eardrum. But it's music to my ears. _

_I rock her gently in my arms and I touch her small hand with my finger. She grabs my finger in her tiny hand and holds on tight. She falls asleep again._

_I felt the tears streaming down my face._

I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

I pulled my cell out and dialed.

I never thought it would come to this.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said, breathless

"Linda."  
"Mark, how are you? It's been so long. Hang on, let me get Vince-"

"I'm calling for you Linda" I said.

"Oh" she says "hold on for a moment, Mark."

I heard her put the phone down. A minute later I heard a disconnect.

"I'm in the office, Mark. What's going on?" she asks, worried.

"I want her back, Linda."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no Mark" Linda said sternly.

"Linda, we had a deal-"

"I have kept my end of the bargain and I expect you to do the same"

"Linda, we agreed that when the time was right I could claim what is rightfully mine-"

"You're twenty two years too late on that one, Mark" Linda said "she is my baby and she will always be my baby. I will not have some _wrestler_ take her away from me."

Too late I thought.

"Vince."

"Excuse me?"

"Vince"

"You wouldn't dare…."  
"Yes Linda, I would dare. And I will."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Say goodbye, Linda" I said "because daddy is coming home at last."

_LINDA'S POV_

"SCREW YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FUCKING RUIN YOU!" I screamed into the phone.

Click.

I slammed the phone down in the receiver, breaking it.  
"Mom is everything ok?" Aubrey called through the door.

"Yes, honey, everything is fine." I called back in the strongest voice I could muster at the moment.

"Could you tell Shane and Marissa I took the boys out for some ice cream? Dad's coming too."

Vince and Aubrey in a car together probably wasn't the greatest idea but at the moment, I had no other choice.

"Sure thing, sweetie…Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

I waited until I heard the front door close when I emerged from the office. I tiptoed upstairs to my bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Burbage? It's Linda McMahon, how are you?"

"Linda! It's splendid to hear from you. Tell me, how's Aubrey doing? That was one hell of a graduation party you and Vince threw for her."

"We're all doing fine, Mr. Burbage, just fine. I do have some business I need you to look into. Do you remember the letter I asked you to write twenty two years ago?"

"The letter? Ah yes, the letter. I do remember, Linda, the one that states the conditions in which-"

"Yes, that one" I said, hurriedly "listen, can you review the conditions and the stipulations listed in the letter and get back to me?"

"Why of course Linda. When do you need the information?"

"As soon as possible, Mr. Burbage."

"I'll have it ready for you tomorrow afternoon, then."

"Great. See you tomorrow then, Mr. Burbage."

"Ah, Linda"

"Yes, Mr. Burbage?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course Mr. Burbage, why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling you're not telling me something. Has someone come knocking on your door, looking for something that is rightfully his, Linda?"

"No, Mr. Burbage. It's just that, well, she's of age and I want to make sure everything is in order." I lied weakly.

"Ok then. You can stop by my office tomorrow around 2p.m. We'll discuss the letter."

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Burbage."

"Oh and Linda"

"Yes, Mr. Burbage?" I said through clenched teeth. I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Those persons we speak of who are of age can do what they please, no matter what has transpired over the past twenty two years."

"I don't understand, Mr. Burbage."  
"I think you do my dear" was all he said.


	16. Advice

**A/N: **Many thanks to Sonib89 for her review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 16: ADVICE**

"AUNT BERRY, YOU'RE PHONE IS SINGING!" Declan yelled from the kitchen.

I half carried, half dragged Kenyon with me to the kitchen when Declan decided to answer my phone.

"Honey, I'm here-"

"HELLO? WHO IS THIS?"

"Declan, sweetie, give Aunt Berry the phone please-"

"WHY YOU CALLING AUNT BERRY, MR. HUNTER?"

Kenyon let go of my leg and ran to his brother.  
"HI HUNTER, MY NAME IS KENYON! I'M THIS MANY" Kenyon held up four fingers "AND I CAN POO POO AND PEE PEE IN THE POTTY LIKE MY DADDY!"

"Declan, give Aunt Berry the phone please-"

"CATCH ME AUNT BERRY, CATCH ME!"

Declan ran away, phone in hand. Kenyon went ape shit and started galloping around the kitchen.

I chased Declan who was singing "NA NA, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME" at the top of his lungs.

During our second round in the apartment I skidded to a halt when I saw Kenyon, pants and underwear discarded, urinating off the balcony.

We're eighteen stories up.

"KENYON MCMAHON STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Kenyon whipped around…and so did the urine.

"DECLAN MCMAHON SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE PHONE THIS INSTANT-"

I didn't have to finish my sentence-Declan came trudging in the living room, phone in hand.

I looked at the boys. Declan looked like he surfed during a hurricane and Kenyon was baring his ass to the world.

"Boys, go to your rooms and don't come out until I tell you to, understand?"

They nodded their heads and drudged into their rooms.

Hunter was laughing so hard he couldn't talk.

"Hello to you too" I muttered

"Sorry baby, there's never a dull moment with little nephews is there?" Hunter said, chuckling.

"How would you know, Mr. Chuckles?"

"I have a niece and a nephew, courtesy of my sister and brother in law, who consequently would like to meet you…soon."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And how did say niece and nephew find out about moi?"  
"They found the box."

"The box?"

"The box that your bracelet came in last night."

"Oh"

"They wanted to know if Uncle Hunter was getting married."

"And?"

"I explained that I was not getting married but that I had a really awesome girlfriend."

"I like the awesome girlfriend part."

"I thought you would. Anyway, my niece and nephew are demanding to meet you…yesterday."

"And…"

"And…you are having dinner with me and my family tomorrow night at my place. Oh and you have to sit next to my niece, no exceptions."

"No exceptions?"

"I had to pinky swear, ok?"

I giggled.

"I heard that. Dinner's at seven."

"Gee, Hunter, I just don't know…" Sarcasm.

"I'm making your favorite, Pasta Bolognese…garlic bread."

"You, Hunter, a WWE wrestler is going to cook?"

"First, I'm an entertainer and second, yes I am going to cook."

I had better bring the fire extinguisher with me.

"You're on, Mr. _Entertainer_."

"Awesome. Oh and Aubrey? I can pee pee and poo poo in the potty like my daddy too."

_MR. BURBAGE'S POV_

I've been a lawyer for nearly seventy years now. And it wasn't until a phone call last night that I thought of retiring from the profession.

"Mr. Burbage? Mrs. McMahon is here to see you." Lydia buzzed on the intercom.

"Send her in Lydia."

"Yes, Mr. Burbage."

A minute later Linda McMahon walked into my office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Burbage." Linda said, sweetly.

I'll never forget the day Pete burst into my office, wild and drunk, proclaiming that he was a proud uncle. His sister in law, Marlene Edwards, had given birth to a healthy baby girl that morning…Linda.

"Did you review the information, Mr. Burbage?" I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I have."

"Everything is in order then, I presume?"

"Yes"

"She is still my daughter, then."

"Linda, you are a _foster mother_. Technically she is still and has always been Mark Calaway's child."

Linda pressed her lips together, obviously unhappy with my answer.

She got up from her seat and started pacing the office.

"I just don't understand. Why, after all these years, does he want-"

Linda stopped, aware that she has given too much away.

"Ah, so it is my understanding that Mark Calaway has come back to claim what is rightfully his then?"

"He called me last night. He told me…he told me that he wants her back."  
"What did you say to him?"

"I told him no, that he couldn't have her back. She is my daughter and will always be my daughter."

"And what did he say to that?"

Linda huffed.

"Vince."

"I'm sorry?"

"Vince. He said he would go to Vince."

"That wouldn't be good for you…or Aubrey."

"No, it wouldn't be. I mean, Mark scares the hell out of him to begin with so he wouldn't dare touch Mark but Aubrey…I always had the feeling that he would through her out on the street if he…"

Linda didn't finish the sentence. She appeared distraught at the suggestion of what Vince might do to Aubrey if…

"Linda, do you want my advice? Tell Aubrey the truth. Tell her what happened twenty two years ago. She's a big girl, she'll understand."

Linda looked horrified.

"I won't…I can't! It would devastate Aubrey! Oh God, how angry she would be at me, her father, Mark..."

"Linda, are you afraid that Aubrey would leave you if she found out you weren't her birth mother."

"No, of course not" it was evident she was lying "but I would understand if she decided to search for her real….mother."

"Linda-"

She shook her head vigorously as if the idea of Aubrey leaving her was preposterous.

"No, we devised that document to ensure that this sort of incident would never happen. It is set in stone that Aubrey Jennifer McMahon is my daughter and always will be. No exceptions."

"Except for if and when Mark Calaway comes calling."

Linda's face was set.

"He will never find her. Never, in a million years…"

"And how do you know that, Linda."  
"Because…he told me so on that December day, when he placed Aubrey in my arms..."

Linda looked longingly out of the window. She composed herself, wiped her eyes, and grabbed her purse.

"Thank you, Mr. Burbage for you time and expertise, especially on a Sunday no less" she chuckled "but I do not for see any more issues concerning Aubrey. Thank you."

Linda gave me a smile and let herself out.

I walked over to the window and waited until Linda McMahon disappeared down the street in her Mercedes before returning to my desk.

I opened the file and found the phone number I was searching for.

As I listened to the phone ring, I thought of what Pete told me the day Linda Edwards became Linda McMahon "That fucking Vince McMahon….he's going to ruin my sweet little Linda."


	17. The Dinner From Hell

**A/N: **Many thanks to Sonib89 for her review and to Saiyuo12 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story favorite list and for adding me to her author alert and favorite list!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 17: THE DINNER FROM HELL**

There was no way in hell this was Hunter's house.

With the exception of the van that was parked in the driveway, the entire front lawn was a catastrophe. Toys were scattered as far as the eye could see…a Barbie Jeep was whirring on its side…Tonka trucks were in the flower beds filled with dirt and God know what else…and I was fairly sure that the van smelled of feet and three day old McDonald's cheeseburgers.

I rang the doorbell and stood back. I didn't want to know what was behind the front door.

Something or someone came to a thundering halt by the front door. I jumped in the bushes to the right…hoping to avoid a nuclear explosion.

"I GOT IT!" a voice screeched from behind the door.

The door flew open and a little girl stepped out. She wore a red and white checkered dress that was smeared with chocolate pudding…her socks were nowhere to be seen and her Mary Janes were scuffed. Her hair, I assumed that was once curled, was a tangled mess.

Mom would die.

"HELLOOOOOOOO?"

"SHANNA ASHLEY GRECO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ANSWERING THAT DOOR BY YOURSELF?"

My presumption would be the mother.

"BUT SOMEBODY RANG THE DOORBELL!" Shanna screeched, even though her mother was in the doorway.

"YOUNG LADY I-"I caught the woman's eye who turned to me "Oh hi, you must Aubrey, Hunter's friend. I'm Lynn Greco his sister" she held her hand out which I shook feebly "and this little…handful" a polite word in front of company "is Shanna, Hunter's niece. Won't you come in, dinner's almost ready."

Lynn smiled and ushered Shanna out of the doorway. It took me a few seconds to realize I was cowering in the corner of the flowerbed, my purse clutched to my chest.

I kicked some toys out of the way and quietly made my way inside. The house was large and well furnished….with a naked Barbie Woodstock happening in the foyer.

"Hey babe" Hunter came bounding into the foyer, dress in jeans, a tight fitted t-shirt, and a Kiss the Cook apron.

Oh boy.

He kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"Welcome to the mad house, huh baby?"

"Madhouse isn't quite the word…" I said weakly.

Hunter just laughed at me.

"C'mon food's about done and everyone is dying to meet you."

Hunter hooked his arm around my waist and plowed me into the living room.

An older couple was sitting on the sofa. The older man was speaking to a man who looked close to Hunter's age. Lynn was prying a screaming Shanna into a clean dress, and a boy around six or seven was flying a toy airplane in the air.  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Hunter and me.

"Aubrey, I would like to me my mom, Ethel, that's my dad, Tom, I see you met Lynn and Shanna already" Shanna sniffled "and this is Dan, my brother in law and my nephew, Eddie. Everybody this is Aubrey." Hunter finished, hugging me tightly.

They all smiled and nodded towards me while I stood frozen on the spot…only one month together and already I'm meeting this guy's family?

Something dinged in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready" Hunter said, scurrying off to the kitchen.

I fell into a nearby chair and Ethel smiled at me.

"It is so wonderful to meet you, Aubrey. Hunter has done nothing but talk about you for the past month. He says you just graduated from Chicago University, correct?"

"Y-Y-Yes" I stammered.

"Oh dear, that's wonderful. I know you will go far with your degree. What is it that you do in the WWE? Hunter told me you work with him closely at the company."

I felt Hunter's mischievous smile from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm a PR-Press Relations. I handle all the press and promotion for RAW including their shows, pay per views, etc. I work closely with the entire roster, not just Hunter."

Ethel gave me a warm smile. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad…

"LET'S EAT!" Hunter bellowed from inside the house.  
Eddie dropped the plane and ran into the kitchen; Shanna, naked, streaked into the dining room, Lynn close on her heels with a dress in her hands, while the rest of us followed suit.

"MISS BERRY, SIT NEXT TO ME!" Shanna, who was now dressed, screeched.

"Shanna, please use your inside voice and ask nicely" Dan corrected her.

"MISS BERRY, WILL YOU PLEASE SIT NEXT TO ME!" Shanna screeched in a whisper.  
I acquiesced and sat next to Shanna. The food was already on the table and being served.

Hunter poured us some wine and sat down next to me.

Wasting no time, I dug into my Pasta Bolognese. I closed my eyes with satisfaction….come to think of it, I hadn't had Pasta Bolognese since that night in Chicago….

With the dinner barely started, Shanna was already a mess. Lynn's dry cleaning bill must be through the roof.

"Aubrey, how long have you and Hunter worked together before you two started dating?" Lynn asked between bites.

"Um, about a month."  
"Ah, it was a quickie then" Tom said, smiling in his wine glass.

"Actually we met through my sister…."I mumbled, wishing I hadn't said that.

"Really? Hunter, were you friend's with Aubrey's sister?" Ethel asked, intrigued.

"Uh, yeah, I used to work with Aubrey's sister until Aubrey came aboard." Hunter finished, stiffly.

"All in the family, eh Hunter" Dan said, winking at me.

Oh boy.

"Miss Berry, when are you and Unca Hunter getting married?" Shanna said, with noodles in her hair.

"Oh, um, I don't know, Shanna" I mumbled.

"Unca Hunter, you said you and Miss Berry were going to be married and that I would get to be the fairy princess and throw flowers on the floor and eat lots of cake!" Shanna whined.

"Well, um, Shanna, that's not what we talked about _exactly_…" Hunter said visibly uncomfortable.

"But you said you was going to marry her and she was going to be my Aunt Berry and then you told daddy you were going to fuck her, really, really hard and she would spit out triplets when you fuck her, Unca Hunter!"

The whole table fell silent. Dan was beet red, Ethel looked horrified, Tom was white, and Lynn looked downright murderous….

"You need to tell me something, Hunter?" I said, my fork shaking in my hand.

"Well, I, uh, um" Hunter mumbled

"FUCK HER! FUCK HER! FUCK HER!" Shanna started chanting in her booster seat.

The entire table erupted into chaos. Lynn was yelling at Dan and Shanna simultaneously, Ethel and Tom were yelling at Hunter who was cowering while trying to answer them and Eddie took his plate and retreated to the kitchen.

Smart kid.

I heard Shanna shout "PEE PEE!" when I looked down and saw a river of urine pour out of Shanna and onto the floor.

Lynn, horrified, started shouting at Dan to get some paper towels while she lifted a screaming Shanna out of the booster (which consequently was a pool of urine) seat. Lynn held Shanna in the air whose dress was drenched in urine and was dripping on the floor.

Shanna then took the opportunity to yell "POO POO" and the back of her dress started to protrude out and clumps of her stool fell to the floor.

Dan came running into the dining room with the paper towels but unfortunately slipped on Shanna's stool and slid into the urine that was on the floor.

Meanwhile, Ethel and Tom ran into the kitchen, looking for any sort of cleaning products while Hunter, white faced and traumatized, helped Dan up off the floor.

And here I was, sitting in the exact same chair, too shocked to move.

Birth control….

I heard a woof, a bark, and a growl when two dogs, one a Great Dane and the other a smaller but mixed breed came running into the dining room. The Great Dane jumped onto the table, eager to join the fray, spraying food and wine everywhere, knocking me on my ass.

Luckily I missed Shanna's excretions but that was all that I missed. I was covered in head to toe in Pasta Bolognese, Parmesan cheese, and red wine…and I think I had some garlic bread stuck to my ass.

I looked down at myself and started laughing.

Lynn and Dan turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. Shanna stopped crying (and defecating for that matter) and started laughing too. Ethel, Tom, and Hunter entered the dining room fray, all looking confused and I thought I may have heard Eddie snickering in the kitchen.

Within the hour, we had the house clean and in order. Dan had taken Eddie out for ice cream for being a trooper during the fiasco while Lynn was lecturing Shanna to no end upstairs about proper etiquette; the dogs were in the back yard, finishing off tonight's dinner and Ethel and Tom had retired for the evening, leaving Hunter and I alone in the front yard to say good bye.

"Aubrey, I…." Hunter looked liked he wanted to cry "Baby I am so sorry about this...I promise I will make this up to you somehow; hell, at least let me pay for the dress."

I laughed at Hunter.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice not to be the instigator of a ruined dinner for once."

Hunter sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"I should have known better than to…shit." Hunter said, hiding his face.

"Tell you what, how about next time we're both off, we'll invite your parents and your sister and your brother in law to dinner to a nice restaurant in town. I'll pay for a babysitter for Shanna and Eddie…and then maybe we can have a BBQ or something with the kids."

I knew this was farfetched what with our hectic schedules but it was only thing I could think of to say to Hunter.

"Just for the record, my sister is out right horrified and swears you'll never speak to us again…" Hunter said, half exasperated.

"Too bad you and I have to work together then, huh?" I said, leaning in close for a kiss.

Hunter smiled and kissed me. "Mmm…you smell like garlic."

"You smell like Pine sol. See you around, stud."

I gave Hunter a wink who returned it with a wolf call.

Luckily Ethel had given me some garbage bags to cover my car seat in so I wouldn't get food and wine all over it. It was the least she could do, she said, horrified.

The closer I got to home, the harder I laughed. I made a note to myself that if I ever introduced Shanna to Declan and Kenyon, it would have to be in a plastic bubble.

I pulled into the driveway. The house was ablaze with lights and it occurred to me of how I was going to explain to mom and dad why I was covered in food and wine.

I quietly snuck in the house through the garage door, hoping to avoid mom and dad.

Instead, I walked into a party already in progress.

Mr. Burbage was sitting on the loveseat, looking solemn with his briefcase next to him and papers scattered everywhere; a man whom I did not recognize was standing next to the fire place, staring at me, wide eyed; mom was caught somewhere between rage and shock while dad's neck vein was bulging and Taker was closest to me, looking nervous yet excited.

"Aubrey, we need to talk" was all he said.


	18. Who's Your Daddy?

**A/N: **Many thanks to Sonib89 and irishblue69 for their reviews and to fairychik11 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story favorite list and to RedEyedSurprise for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 18: WHO'S YOUR DADDY?**

_**4 hours earlier…**_

_TAKER'S POV_

"Fuck…" I muttered under my breath. Dripping wet and holding a towel around my waist, I dripped into the kitchen to answer my cell. I winced when my nuts rubbed together unintentionally.

"Hello?"

"Mark, its Len Burbage."

"Mr. Burbage"

"Mark, is there any way you can swing by my office say…now?"

"Why?"

"Because if you swing by my office now, you might have your daughter back within twenty four hours."

"I'll be there in twenty"

I drove around the block once and parked in a no parking zone.

Fuck it, I thought and barreled into Burbage's office.

"Burbage" I said, by way of greeting.

He looked up from his paperwork.

"Mark, have a seat."

I sat down on the leather chair in front of his desk. Burbage slid his paperwork to the side and folded his hands.

"Linda McMahon came to see me yesterday afternoon to make sure all the paperwork was in order for the…arrangement. As I was reviewing the contract per Linda's request, I came across a little clause."  
"A little what?"

"A little clause. A loop hole if you may."

Burbage handed me a piece of paper.

"When you signed this contract twenty two years ago, you consented that Linda and Vince McMahon were Aubrey's parents unless one of two things occurred: the first is that if Vince and Linda perished during Aubrey's formative years, you would regain custody of Aubrey and be declared her rightful parent. The second stipulation is-"

"If I found Aubrey's birth mother" I finished for Burbage.

"Correct. When Linda signed the contract all those years ago, she didn't use me as her lawyer to draw it up. Instead, she used someone outside of the family and someone outside of Vince's pocket. In fact, she even went out of state to do it. I called the lawyer after Linda left and he verified it for me.

"And...?"

"Well, the clause states that if Aubrey's birth mother is not found before Aubrey reaches twenty one years of age, then the contract ceases to exist on Aubrey's twenty second birthday."

I blinked. "Aubrey made twenty two last November."

"Which means the contract is null and void."

I leaned back in my chair and smiled.

"Mr. Burbage, I believe you and I need to pay the McMahon's a little visit."

_LINDA MCMAHON'S POV_

"I can't…why now, David? Why, after all these years, he decides to come back for her? She's my daughter damnit! I'm not the parent that abandoned her when she needed someone the most!"

I paced the study. A migraine was not far behind.

"Like I said, Linda, I don't know."

"Vince!" I gasped "Vince must never-"

"Don't worry about him, Linda. Vince will never find out because there won't be anything for him to find out. The contract is airtight, I made sure of that the day you signed the contract. Mark Calaway is no sooner going to claim your daughter than I am having a sex change."

Henri, our butler walked into the study

"Madam, more company has arrived."

"Not now, Henri"

"As you wish"

David and I were alone again.

"You are absolutely sure nothing will come of it?"

David rolled his eyes.  
"Linda, if I've said it once, I've said it a hundred time, nothing and I mean NOTHING will happen to Aub-"

David stopped when Henri, disheveled with a bloody lip appeared in the doorway.

"Madam, I tried to stop them-"

Henri was pulled from the doorway and Mr. Burbage walked in.  
"Thank you Henri that will be all. Ah! Mr. Gritz, it's wonderful to put the name with the face. May I introduce Mr. Mark Calaway?"

Mark walked into the den, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Linda, Grits."

"It's Gritz with a z you-"

"What, idiot? Moron? Asshole?" Mark said, cracking his knuckles.

David let the comment go and leaned against the fireplace.

"What are you two doing here?" I snapped.

"I've come to collect my daughter, Linda. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Get out."

"When I collect my daughter, I will."

"Get out!"

"Where is she Linda?"

"GET OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ?" Vince's voice boomed in the den.

Vince, briefcase in hand, stood in the doorway, glaring at all of us.

"Linda, what's going on-"

"Vince, Mark is upset with his contract and-"

"Shut up Linda." Mark snapped

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY WIFE THAT WAY, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE!" Vince growled at Mark.

Mark looked from me to Vince and back to me again.

"You never told him, did you?"

"What?"

Mark smiled. He looked downright satanic.

Vince looked confused.

"Linda, what didn't you tell me?" Vince asked, unsure of himself or me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, Vince-"

"Linda" Mr. Burbage interrupted "I think it's time you told him….told Aubrey."

"Huh?" Vince said, even more confused.

"Mind your business, Mr. Burbage" I sneered.

"Linda, you and I both know Aubrey can never replace-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

The door to the den opened and Aubrey stepped in, covered in garbage from head to foot.

"We need to talk" Taker said.

_AUBREY'S POV_

"Aubrey!" mom shrieked.

"It can wait." Taker sneered.

I looked from Taker to mom to Mr. Burbage who was smiling.

"Aubrey! How lovely to see you again. How's the new job going?" Mr. Burbage asked, cheerfully.  
"Uh, it's going great" I said, unsure of myself.

"Can it, Burbage" Taker growled "Aubrey, I need to tell you something."

"NO! There is nothing to tell! Aubrey, honey, please go change your clothes, your dripping garbage all over the –"  
"LINDA ENOUGH!" dad yelled, turning to Taker "What it is, Taker? What on God's green earth is so damn important that you have to disrupt my household at night just to tell my daughter?"

Taker looked dead into my eyes.  
"Aubrey…I am your father."

**A/N: **Fair Warning: All hell will break loose in Ch. 19: Why Me?


	19. Why Me?

**A/N: **Many thanks to MyLastGoodbye for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list! Thanks to Sonib89 and irishblue69 for their awesome reviews!

It's interesting: no one picked up on the one single line that is the reason why Linda and Vince acquired Aubrey in the first place. Whomever PMs me with the correct guess gets a preview of Ch. 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 19: WHY ME?**

"…_your father…"_

I blinked several times to make the echo in my ears go away.

"Taker, you're my _godfather_."

But Taker only shook his head.

"No angel, I am your father, your biological father."

I blinked some more. This wasn't….couldn't be true.

I stumbled backwards, running my hands through my hair.

Taker...

I looked over at mom who looked defeated.

"Mom tell me…tell me this isn't true"

Mom sighed.

"Aubrey, sit down. It's time we told you."

I fell into a plush chair in the corner. My legs felt like Jell-O.  
"Aubrey, many years ago I met a beautiful woman. I don't know her real name, I only know that she was beautiful and…helpless. We started seeing each other and two months later, you were on the way."

Taker started pacing the room.

"We didn't have any money but we were happy, so happy. I didn't want your mother working-I didn't want anything to jeopardize the pregnancy. So we rented a small house outside of Houston. She stayed home while I traveled with WCCW."

"Then, out of the blue, I was fired and sent home. I couldn't get another wrestling gig and to make matters worse, the pregnancy was hard on your mother. One Saturday night, I rushed your mother to the hospital after she started gushing blood. Several hours later, you entered this world kicking and screaming."

Taker stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Aubrey, you were so beautiful and defenseless in my arms. I wanted nothing but to protect you and your mother. When the doctor placed you in my arms, I vowed right then and there I would anything-anything-to take care of you and your mother."

"I slept in the hospital waiting room that night-there was no way I was leaving you alone. The next morning around eight or so, I went to the nursery to see you. The nurse told me you were with your mother. I went to your mother's room. When I arrived…you were screaming in your crib and your mother was nowhere to be found."

Taker sighed.

"Your mother…disappeared. I tried to raise you myself but it wasn't easy. The money was running out quickly. I had put in a call to Vince who hired me, thankfully, within a few weeks. But therein laid another problem: someone to watch you while I was on the road."

By now Taker was fighting back tears.

"Aubrey, I had no other choice but to give you to a family that could take care of you. I had met Linda once before so I called her…and told her of our situation. She was delighted-a little too delighted-to adopt you. But I would only let her adopt you under one condition: that I was to be named your godfather."

"Linda had a contract drawn up-for everyone's protection-"I noticed a dark look on Taker' glance at mom "and she, Vince, and I signed it, binding us that we would stick to the contract or face penalties."

Taker knelt down in front of me, putting his hands on my lap. The tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"Baby, I am so sorry that I never told you before tonight. I had no other choice-I wanted you to have a good life, a life I couldn't give you at the time. Vince and Linda, they were able to protect you and support you better than I could at the time. But they never came close to loving you the way I have all these years."

I put my hands over my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Why now?" I croaked.

"Huh?"

"Why now? How, after twenty two years, can you afford to have me as your daughter?"

"Honey, I told you, I'm at a good point in my life to-"  
"So I guess I should pack my bags and come join you in your big house in Texas because my_ daddy_ told me to come home, is that right?"  
"Aubrey, I want us to start over, to have the father-daughter relationship we couldn't have before-"  
"You didn't want a better life for me-you had no choice but to pawn me off on some other couple because you didn't have anyone else to take care of me. It's kinda hard to go out and party with those other beautiful but defenseless women with a kid on your hip, isn't _daddy_?"

"Aubrey-"

"What's your excuse?" I sneered at mom.

"Aubrey, I wanted to tell you so bad but there was never a good-"

"Time. Yeah, never the right time. Twenty two fucking years and it was never the right time to tell me" I jeered "but let me guess: Shane and Stephanie are your biological children, am I right?"

Mom nodded slowly.

"So, Stephanie was right. I am a freak. A fucking, no good freak. Thanks mom, thanks so much for ruining my LIFE!" I screamed.

"AUBREY!" Taker screamed.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screeched "ALL OF YOU KNEW! ALL OF YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT I WASN'T A REAL _MCMAHON._ DO YOU EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE LISTENING TO STEPHANIE CALLING ME A FREAK ALL THOSE YEARS? HUH? TELLING ME I WASN'T A REAL MCMAHON? I ACTUALLY STARTED TO BELIEVE HER FOR A LITTLE AWHILE BUT THE FUCKING BITCH WAS RIGHT! I'M A BASTARD! A FUCKING BASTARD!"

I buried my face in the plush chair, sobbing. Taker reached for me but I stopped him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Aubrey, just listen to me-"  
"I HATE YOU!"

Taker didn't reach for me again.

Through my tears, I saw dad (Vince) looking at me, his face unreadable.

"AND LET ME GUESS" I screamed "YOU'VE BEEN ENJOYING THE SHOW ALL THESE YEARS, RIGHT? YOUR BEST FUCKING STORYLINE HAPPENING RIGHT IN YOUR OWN FUCKING HOUSE! THANKS, _VINCE_!"

I sobbed even harder.

"Aubrey, please listen. Your parents had your best interests at heart-"

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at Burbage "FUCK YOU!"

Burbage looked taken aback but said nothing.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. More kept rolling down.

"Aubrey, honey-"

"WHAT?" I screamed at Taker  
"I love you."

The dam broke.  
I couldn't take it anymore…

"Fuck you" I whispered "FUCK YOU ALL!"

Sobbing, I flung the door open and ran into the yard.

I didn't bother looking back to see if anyone was chasing after me. I threw myself into the car, turned the engine, and sped down the street.

_VINCE'S POV_

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Linda screamed "IF YOU HADN'T OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN YOU BASTARD-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Taker yelled "AUBREY DESERVED TO KNOW THE FUCKING TRUTH-"  
"AUBREY WAS DOING JUST FINE UNTIL YOU WENT ON SOME FUCKING SELF RIGHTEOUS TRIP."

"Linda"

"SHE'S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER-"

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CLAIM AUBREY. YOU SOLD HER TO US TWENTY TWO YEARS AGO FOR A FUCKING JOB-"

"Linda"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING SELL HER TO ANYONE! I ASKED YOU TO RAISE HER UNTIL I WAS ABLE TO GET BACK ON MY FEET. YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH THAT TOOK OVER-"

"SOMEONE HAD TOO-"

"LINDA!"

The room fell silent.

Mr. Burbage stood up, muttered "Good Evening" and left.

Grits muttered something in Linda's ear and left without another word.

Taker nodded in my direction and left.

Linda and I were finally alone.

I walked over to the bar and started fixing myself a drink. Bourbon…straight.

"Linda" I said taking a sip, letting the alcohol burn its way down.

"What Vince?"

"When were you going to inform me that Aubrey wasn't our biological daughter?"


	20. Mama Calaway

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Many thanks to irishblue69 for her review and to Mizfit81 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story favorites list!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 20: MAMA CALAWAY**

The constant pounding echoed in the dark house.

She groaned, rolled over, and kicked Bill in the shin.

"Get your sorry ass up and find out who is beatin' my damn door down."

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag. That's all your old crusty ass does. Get up and do it your own goddamn self."

She sat up in bed and squinted at Bill in the dark. She grabbed the pillow and started beating the shit out of him.

"WHEN I SAY GO FIND OUT, YOU DAMN WELL FIND OUT!"

"STOP! NO-OUCH! DAMNIT WOMAN! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Geesh, I'm going!"

Bill got out of bed and grabbed the gun from the corner of the room.

"All the idiot's gotta see is your open boxers and he'll start runnin'" she mumbled.

"Oh what, like your dried up titties are the toast of the town?" Bill grunted, leaving the room.

"One of these days I'm gonna smother her with her own damn titties." Bill muttered, creeping down the stairs. "Ain't no man on this earth wants that dried up old crusty broad…she makes Stevie Wonder flinch in a blackout. Draft down here" he mumbled, closing his boxers.

He cocked the gun and in front of the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Bill shouted through the oak door.

A muffled sound came through the door.

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Nothing.

"Damn kids, one of these days…"

The door flew open. Bill stumbled backwards, the gun fired and the bullet hit the ceiling.

"DROP THE GUN, MOTHERFUCKER!"

She came to a skidding halt, knocked Bill on his ass again and the gun fired into the wall this time.

"Why as I live and breathe…Aubrey, baby, it's good to see you!" Mama Calaway beamed.

She dropped the bat and pulled Aubrey into a bear hug.

" What the hell is she doing here?" Bill said, still on the ground.

Mama Calaway let go of Aubrey and looked down at her husband.

"Just like your ass to be laying around on the job when I tell your ass to do something. I'm sure Aubrey has a damn good reason to be here. C'mon honey, get in this house and let me fix you some breakfast."

She ushered Aubrey in and left Bill on the floor with his gun.

_AUBREY'S POV_

"Lord child, it's sure good to see you. It's been what, nine months since we saw you last?" Mama Calaway asked, standing over the stove.

It was five in the morning and the makings of a big, country breakfast were in the making. Eggs, bacon, toast, grits, biscuits and gravy, coffee, orange juice and hash browns.

Nothing beats a home cooked Southern meal.

"I think so." I said, grinning.

Big Daddy was sitting across from me in the kitchen nook watching Mama Calaway cook breakfast.

"Baby girl, you sure do look good, even at five in the morning." Big Daddy said, smiling.

"She too damn skinny." Mama Calaway chimed in "no damn Yankee can cook like a Southerner. "

"Ain't that the truth" Big Daddy agreed "Edna, where's the paper? Oh, here it is."

He grabbed the paper and kissed me on the head.

"Now if you'll excuse me young lady, I gotta take the browns to the Super Bowl." He winked at me and left.  
Mama Calaway dropped her spoon in the eggs and looked up.

"Nastiest thing I've ever heard of…one of these days I'm gonna shoot his nasty ass with his own damn gun."

She loaded a plate with food and placed it in front of me along with orange juice, coffee, and milk.

I picked up my fork and started shoveling food in my mouth.

Mama Calaway sat down with her coffee and shook her head at me.

"What's wrong."

"Numhtong" I said through a mouthful.

"Aubrey Jennifer McMahon, swallow your food and then speak to me like a normal person."

I swallowed and looked down at my plate.

"Nothing is wrong, Mama Calaway." I mumbled, playing with my eggs.

"If there's nothing wrong, then what on God's green earth possessed you to try and break my front door down at five in the morning?" she asked, glaring at me.

"I just…I just wanted to see you, that's all. I missed you…and Big Daddy."

Mama Calaway sized me up and sipped her coffee.

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady."

I put my fork down. If I tell her the truth…

"Mom and I got into a fight last night."

She didn't bat an eye. She sipped her coffee and simply said "I see."

We stared at each other across the table.

"And what was this fight about?"

"My having a boyfriend. She doesn't approve and well…"

"You told her otherwise…"

"Exactly!" I finished "Anyway, she told me that if I felt that way then I should just leave. And I did…I came here." I smiled at her.

She didn't return my smile. Her eyes just bore through me as she sipped her coffee. I knew that she saw the holes in my story. But she said nothing.

The toilet swirling, Big Daddy stepped out of the bathroom.

"That was the biggest shit I've ever taken. What's for breakfast, woman?" he said, dawdling into the kitchen.

Mama Calaway rolled her eyes. "He says that everything morning and as soon as he's done eating breakfast, he's taking another shit. We can't get any plumber in town to come to our house because of that asshole."

Big Daddy sat across from me as I finished my breakfast. He dug into his, albeit much larger, plate and stuffed himself silly.

"Aubrey, honey, go take a nap, you look downright exhausted." Mama Calaway said, standing at the bar, coffee in hand "I'll take care of the dishes."

I gladly accepted since I hadn't slept the night before.

"Night Big Daddy, Mama." I left the table and climbed the stairs, feeling Mama Calaway's eyes on my back.

_**6 hours later…**_

"_Aubrey! Aubrey! Daddy needs you! Aubrey! Please don't make daddy sad, he misses you! Aubrey! Aubrey…."_

I sat up in bed, shivering. Sweat slid down my arms and it took me a moment to realize where I was…in Mama Calaway's house.

I turned on the lamp and looked under the bed.

No monsters.

I leaned against the pillows, catching my breath. I dreamt of him.

We were in an abandoned warehouse full of old, broken circus equipment. I was a little girl, hiding in a barrel, watching him. He was dressed as an old, battered ring leader, his red hair frizzy and wild, searching for me. I didn't want to come out, I was too afraid.

I rolled out of bed and opened the blinds. I blinked back the sun and looked out into the back yard. Big Daddy and Mama Calaway were arguing in the back yard over something.

A small smile escaped my lips.

I've know Mama Calaway and Big Daddy for as long as I could remember. They argued over every little thing and cursed each other to no end but there was no one else on this earth that would put up with either of them and I knew they couldn't or wouldn't live without one another.

I closed the blinds and looked around the dark room. From my first visit, Mama Calaway deemed this room 'my room'. I stayed in this room for every visit and I liked to think that no one was allowed to use it when I'm not here, not even…him.

Him. The oldest son. Mama's Calaway's baby. She had four other sons, all uncles to me, but he was her baby. She didn't know that he was my…

No, he'll never be my father. He's nothing but a crackpot liar and so is Linda McMahon.

If only Vince liked me…

I wiped a tear from my cheek. I wasn't going to feel sorry for myself, no matter what.

"It's a new beginning" I said to myself, even if I didn't believe it.

One shower and a pair of fresh clothes later (I've always kept clothes here because, well, you never know) I went downstairs and found Mama Calaway in the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't the living dead living again" she said, standing next to the fridge door "it's amazing what a good meal and a little sleep will do to a person."

That amazing good meal added five pounds to my ass. I weighed myself this morning.

"Mama Calaway, breakfast was delicious." I said, sitting down.

"Good, now here's lunch" she said, slamming down a plate. The ham sandwich jumped on impact but held together. Tomato, lettuce, cheese, ham, mayonnaise and mustard oozed out of the sandwich. She placed a tall glass of milk and a mega sized bag of barbeque chips next to it.

"Mama Calaway, we had a big breakfast-"

"Six hours ago. It's lunch time so eat up."

She sat at the counter, sipping more coffee, and watched me eat every bite. She always maintained that I was too skinny.

The three of us worked in the garden all afternoon. Mama Calaway grew all her veggies in her garden, citing that the supermarket didn't know how to properly grow vegetables and that her daddy told her that she would glow in the dark if she ever ate them.

The woman is fifty eight years old.

"There's going to be hell to pay when that old man dies" Big Daddy whispered to me as Mama Calaway went inside to fetch lemonade for us. "That woman sure does love her daddy."

Texas Walker, Mama's daddy, was ninety six years old and still tilling his own farm. Mama Calaway's mother, Leticia Jay Walker, died some years back and Texas Walker never looked at another woman except his farm.

I had never met the man but from what I've heard, he was a hard as nails Texan.

By five o'clock, we were sweaty and sunburned. Well, I was sunburned.

By six o'clock, dinner was on the stove, a rainstorm was raging outside, and I was glowing.

Dressed in shorts and an old t-shirt, Big Daddy and I rubbed Noxzema all over my red body.

"Lord have mercy, child, I ain't never seen a girl burn like you."

"I done told her to wear sunscreen but that hard head of hers said no and she deserved what she got!" Mama Calaway yelled from the kitchen.

At six thirty we sat down in the kitchen nook for dinner. The dining room was used only for Sunday dinner and holidays.

A roasted chicken proudly graced the table. Roasted red potatoes, greens, macaroni and cheese, and rice pilaf joined the chicken on the table. Mama Calaway and Big Daddy both had beers and I was given a diet coke.

Cholesterol was not in these people's dictionaries.

"Dumplin' you sure do know you're way to a man's heart." Big Daddy said, chowing down.

Mama Calaway smiled.

"Aubrey, did I ever tell you that I met Big Daddy at the state fair? Yes ma'am, I was sixteen years old and my fried chicken placed second in the cook off because of that skinny snot, Mary Jo Allen. Anyway, Big Daddy came sauntering over to me and asked to try my chicken. One bite and the man said it was the best chicken he'd ever eaten. We've been together since then." Mama said, beaming.

"How did Mary Jo Allen win?" I asked between bites.  
"Oh, that snot faced rich girl? She slept with the judge, a middle aged, fat white man who had a thing for underage girls. Years later he slept with the sheriff's daughter and he left town when people found out about it."

I returned to my food when the doorbell rang.

"Now who the hell is ringing the damn doorbell now?" Mama Calaway said, jumping off the stool.

"Better not be those damn Donaldson kids." Big Daddy yelled, food flying out of his mouth.

I kept eating, not caring who was at the door. I had good company, good food, and a warm bed.

Mama Calaway walked back into the kitchen, looking solemn.

"Aubrey, come with me."

I put my fork down and my napkin on the table and followed her.

I prayed walking down the hall that it wasn't him coming to fetch me…

There, in the living room, soaking wet was Hunter…and Vincent Kennedy McMahon.


	21. Talk to Me

**A/N: **Many thanks to TheDancingKiller for her review, adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story favorite list! More thanks to Sonib89 for her review and to MessahBlack for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list; thanks to tanya2byour21 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and to her story favorite list and for her amazing review!

Sorry for taking so long with the updates-the end of the semester hit and it was crunch time with all the assignments due. But, everything has been turned in and for the next month and a half I can dedicate myself to "The Other Daughter" and to "No Son of Mine". "No Son of Mine" is a challenge that Devin presented to me awhile back and I now have the time to write it. The prologue is up so check it out.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 21: Talk to Me**

"Well, if it isn't the devil himself, Vince McMahon." Mama Calaway said her nose in the air.

"Edna, always a pleasure" Vince said, looking contempt.

"And who is this…_mighty _fine piece of a man?" Mama Calaway asked Hunter, smiling.

"This is Paul Levesque, one of my top wrestlers." Vince said, still looking contempt.

Mama Calaway started circling a petrified Hunter who was trying to edge closer to Vince without being too conspicuous.

"Welcome to _my_ home, honey" Mama Calaway said, licking her lips "you can call me mama."

I saw the chills fly up Hunter's spine.

"Edna, who the hell is here in this damn weather…" Big Daddy stopped when he saw Vince and Hunter standing in the living room.

"Bill" Vince said.

Big Daddy didn't as so much nod his head.

"Edna, Bill I am sorry to have to disturb your dinner but it is important that I speak to Aubrey…immediately."

Big Daddy visibly stiffened.

"No."

"Bill" Mama Calaway warned, turning to Vince.

"Vince, you and Aubrey can talk in her room, second door to the left upstairs."

Vince nodded his thanks and looked at me. I looked at Big Daddy who was stoned face.

Reluctantly, I started climbing the stairs, Vince behind me.

We walked into my room. Vince silently closed the door.

Vince picked me up off the bed and hugged me, mid air, as tight as he could.

"Aubrey Jennifer McMahon, if you ever, EVER, run away like that again, I will kill you! Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes" I answered meekly, hugging him even tighter.

Vince put me down and we sat on the bed.

"How did you find me?" I asked, holding his arm.

Vince sighed.

"You always came here when you were in trouble, even as a kid. It was the first place I looked."

Vince stood up and started pacing the room.

"Aubrey, I want you to know that…this situation does not change anything in regards to what your Uncle Pete bequeathed to you. I spoke with Mr. Burbage and he said that the will is ironclad: you consented to work for me to receive your inheritance and you must finish what you started. For what it's worth…I know Pete considers you his niece…blood or not."

I gave him a weak smile that quickly faded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Vince sat back down on the bed, next to me. He put my hands into his and looked into my eyes.

"Honey, I didn't know. I always thought that…you were my baby, my little Aubrey. I know that you and I didn't always get along but you were mine and I never questioned it until…well."

Vince looked at me, still holding my hands. I looked at the ceiling but the tears came pouring down anyway.

"Oh baby" Vince said, hugging me to his chest. I sobbed into his suit, my tears turning to anger.

"Huh?" Vince asked, looking down.

"I said I never want to see that fucking bitch again!" I yelled.

"That makes two of us" Vince murmured.

I looked at Vince. There was no way….

"Are you telling me, are you telling me that you and _her_ are getting _divorce_?"

"I filed the divorce papers yesterday. I haven't spoken to your brother or to your sister yet. About anything" he finished.

"What about her inheritance?" I asked.

"To hell with it. She doesn't need that inheritance anymore than I do."

I leaped off the bed and started pacing the room.

"What about…_him_? I can't go back to work because _he'll_ be there and-"

Vince waved his hand.

"No, he won't be there. I suspended him indefinitely and I filed a temporary restraining order on your behalf that requires him to stay a minimum of five thousand yards away from you."

My jaw was on the ground.

"When did you grow some balls?"

"Excuse me?" Vince said, giving me a funny look.

"It's just that…you've never, ever stood up to mom, I mean Linda, and The Undertaker."

Vince gave me a wry smile.

"Honey, when someone attacks my kids, my balls are made of steel."

Vince walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You will be flying out of Texas at 9a.m. tomorrow morning with Hunter and me. We're going to Toronto. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go save Hunter from Edna Calaway."

In two strides, he was at the door.

"Wait" I said.

Vince turned and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, you'll always be my dad. Always."

He gave me a smile and left.

He didn't want me to see the single tear that rolled down his cheek.


	22. Do Me, Do Me Hard

**A/N: **Many thanks to Tanschana, Sonib89, Bingobaby, and irishblue69 for their reviews and even more thanks to Bingobaby for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorite story list and for adding me to her favorite author list and to ontuva and Taylormade625 for adding "The Other Daughter" to their story alert list!

**STORY NOTE: **Lots of smut in this one so enjoy. Also, check out my other story "No Son of Mine" a challenge given to me by Devin.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 21: DO ME, DO ME HARD**

The pyrotechnics went off, signaling another RAW episode had begun.

Wrestlers, divas, stagehands, and referees alike were running around like chickens with their heads, screaming at one another and pushing people out of the way.

Aimee was at some Hobby Lobby in Toronto (I didn't know they had those in Toronto) looking for sequins for the Morrison guy because his popped off when he climaxed thanks to that Melina bitch who just had to give him a blow job in one of the bathroom stalls in the men's room.

And, on top of all that, I was on the phone, dealing with disgruntled sponsors.

Dad, in all his pathetic glory, decided to make a few changes during my brief absence. Those changes included cancelling several WWE appearances and shows without further notice.

Being the wonderful man he is, he welcomes me back with open arms and gives me his mess. Currently, he is sitting in some restaurant with old friends and new investors, eating filet mignon.

Asshole.

But I'm glad our relationship is back on track again.

"Aubrey, where the fuck is she?"

Morrison came stomping down the hall with Melina on his ass. I guarantee that the only reason why Melina is still around raising hell is because she's a good fuck.

I heard dad say so a few months back.

"She's coming, Mr. Morrison."

I turned back to my cell, listening to some old white guy screaming in my ear when my cell was ripped out of my hand and thrown against the wall.

"I don't care who that bitch is. Tell the fucking hussie that my MAN needs his diamonds and he needs them now, got that, honey?" Melina drawled.

"First of all, _honey_, its sequins, not _diamonds_. Secondly, that hussie has a name and it's Aimee. She'll get back when she gets back. And third, you owe me a brand new cell phone. Now, you can take your_man_ and shove him so far up your ass that your titties turn inside out, _Melina_."

I turned around and started looking for my phone when she grabbed my hair and flung me on the ground. She jumped on me and started beating the shit out of me. Living in Chicago for over ten years, I knew a thing or two about fighting and gave it back to her.

I started biting, kicking, scratching, punching-anything to get this bitch off me. Meanwhile, Morrison was alternating between cheering and masturbating.

The guy probably wanted to jump in and have a threesome.

Melina got me in a head lock and started punching my face. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her ass down on the cement, hard. I started ripping her wrestling gear which freaked her out.

She started screaming and grabbed my throat and squeezed. I grabbed her and squeezed as well when the door flew open and someone yelled "AW, FUCK NO!"

Aimee jumped in, kicking me to the wayside, punching and kicking as hard as she could. Gleefully, I watched Aimee kick Melina's ass.

"ENOUGH!"

I turned around and saw Mike come running from nowhere. He grabbed Aimee and pushed her aside before grabbing Melina and throwing her at Morrison. He grabbed the Hobby Lobby bag and thrust it into Melina's face.

"Here's your fucking sequins now get the fuck out." Mike shouted.

"FUCKING WHORE-"  
"SHUT UP!" Mike roared at her.

Melina stumbled against Morrison, grabbed his wrist and ran down the hall.

Mike walked over to me and picked me up. He nodded at Aimee.

"You ok?"

Aimee, in shock at Mike's gallantry, nodded back.

"Let's go" Mike whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my arm and led me down another hallway. We walked in the empty locker room and he closed the door.

I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. The lights dimmed and Mike lowered his face towards mine. Our lips touched, igniting a fire between my legs.  
Mike kissed me passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. Slowly, button by button, he undid my blouse, his hands slowly slipping underneath my black lace bra. He grabbed my breast and squeezed, a moan escaping from my mouth.

His lips left mine, his eyes giving me a sultry look. He lifted my breast out of the cup, rubbing his thumb over my nipple. Chills went up my spine, my nipple getting hard. He lowered his mouth and started sucking. I arched my back, guiding his head on my breast.

He bit, tickled, sucked, and licked my nipple. His hand traveled down my stomach, past my navel, and in between my thighs. He started teasing my panties, prepared to rip them off when there was a hard knock at the door.

"MIKE, YOU'RE DUE OUT IN THE RING NOW!" a stagehand yelled.

Mike stood up and pressed himself against me. I felt his erection press against my vagina. He licked his lips and was gone.

I slid down the wall, hugging myself.

What the hell had just happened?

The door opened and Hunter walked in the room.

"Babe, what's up? What's wrong?"

He dropped his bag and knelt on the ground, looking into my eyes.

"Baby, you ok?"

I looked up at Hunter, the fire still burning between my legs.

"Let's get out of here" I whispered.

_**30 minutes later…**_

We fell into the room and Hunter closed the door by slamming me against it. Hunter's lips crashed into mine and we kissed fervently, as if tonight were our last night together.

Hunter picked me up in and I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing. He threw me on the bed and ripped off his shirt.

His Pecs gleamed in the moonlight, the oil still clinging to his skin. I sat up and slowly rubbed my hands down his Pecs, over his abs, and finally to his jeans.

Slowly, I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his waist. A black g-string was wrapped tight around his erection. I looked up at Hunter who had a devilish grin on his face.

Before I could attack the g-string, Hunter pushed me back on the bed and started ripping my clothes off. In a matter of seconds, all that was left was my black lace bikini underwear and their seconds were numbered.

Hunter stood up again and wiggled out of his g-string, revealing the biggest penis and, not surprisingly, the biggest erection I had ever seen. My panties felt wet.

Hunter jumped on top of me and kissed me again, this time slower and more sensually. His lips traveled down my neck, stopping at my chest. He took my left breast in his hand and massaged it, sucking on the nipple. I breathed heavily, my vagina on fire. Not wanting the other breast to feel left out, Hunter repeated his performance again, the fire between my legs so intense, I thought I would lose control.

Hunter continued his journey down my body, tickling my stomach with his tongue. I giggled (I am extremely ticklish) and fell still when I felt my panties rip.

I looked at Hunter who threw the panties on the floor.  
"I'll buy you new ones" he murmured and dove his head in between my legs.

I felt his hot breath on my thighs. He blew air on my vagina, exciting me.

"Mmm, pussy" Hunter murmured, smelling and licking me.

I grabbed the sheets, grasping for breath. I felt Hunter's tongue biting and tasting what my vagina had to offer and more. I felt the tension rise in my stomach, the feeling of an impending explosion.

I felt myself slipping away when Hunter lifted his head. My body in knots, I begged him to fuck me.

"Baby…" I gasped "Baby…"

"Tell daddy what you want…" Hunter demanded, stroking me.  
"Fuck me, baby, fuck me…"

"Daddy didn't hear you…" Hunter sang in a husky voice.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!" I screamed so loud, the painting on the wall rattled.

Hunter rammed his penis inside me and rode my ass to happy town. The bed started shaking, my boobs started flying, and the explosion went off inside me.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME, DADDY! FUCK ME! OH DADDY!"


	23. Engorged Alliances

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby for the review!

**STORY NOTE: **The last chapter, "Do Me, Do Me Hard" is supposed to be entitled as chapter 22. Sorry for the mistake.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 23: ENGORGED ALLIANCES**

There was a soft knock at the door.

And then there was banging.

A lot of banging.

I figured Melina was back, pissed over some unfathomable reason regarding her _man_ and his sequins.

I got out of bed and felt a cold draft hit my ass. My nipples shot straight out and were hard. I grabbed the bathrobe that was hanging behind the bathroom door and wrapped it around myself.

Melina started banging again, this time harder, and I felt a headache coming on.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I screamed, unlocking the door.

"AUNT BERRY!" Declan and Kenyon screamed. They jumped in my arms, knocking me on my ass, covering me in hugs and kisses.

I rolled them off me and started tickling them until they burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Marissa stepped into the room, smiling.

"Boys let Aunt Berry breathe, ok?"

The boys rolled over, hugging their stomachs.

"Marissa! How did you find me?"  
"Shane is in Toronto on business and Vince told him you were staying here. So, the boys and I decided to pay their favorite aunt a visit and stay for awhile."

"Well I'm glad you guys came." I said, helping the boys up.

I led Marissa and the boys into the nearby sitting room, turning on the light.

"So, why is my big brother in town for business?" I sat, crawling up in an oversize plush arm chair.

Marissa threw herself on the sofa and hugged a pillow.

"His company, China Broadband Inc., is thinking of extending its branch to Toronto so Shane came here to stake out some business venues. Given that the boys are out of school and you were here, I figured we all could do with a little vacation."

I grinned, thinking of Aimee.

"I can't wait for the boys to meet a good friend of mine. Her name is-"

"Good morning my little sex demon"

Marissa went white, her eyes big as saucers. The boys looked up and didn't know whether to smile or laugh. And I wanted to crawl under the couch and die.

There was Hunter, in all his tanned and oiled glory, standing in the doorway, naked as a jay bird.

He yawned and stretched simultaneously, making everything…jiggle.

Oh, and for the record, I could have hung a flag from his flag post if you catch my drift.

With sleepy eyes and a smirk, he trudged over to me and planted a wet kiss on me, wiggling his ass and other…appendages.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

I looked from Hunter to a horrified Marissa, back to Hunter.

Hunter looked over his shoulder, saw Marissa, and then looked down at the boys, who were trying to contain their laughter.

Hunter stood up straight and cleared his throat. He cupped his hands around the boys. I jumped up out of my chair.

"Hunter, this is my sister-in-law Marissa and these are my two nephews, Declan and Kenyon. Marissa, boys this is Hunter…a, um, friend."

Marissa was glued to the chair, still horrified. The boys were fighting a losing battle.

"That's a big wee wee, Mr. Hunter." Declan said, giggling.

"Why is your wee wee standing up straight, Mr. Hunter?" Kenyon said, genuinely interested.

"Because….Because…he's cold! Hunter, go warm yourself up!" I squeaked, pushing him out of the room.

I threw Hunter out of the living room and closed the door. I slid down the door (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), trying to regain some composure.

Marissa, who seemed somewhat recovered, ushered the boys into the other bedroom.

"We don't wanna go!" Declan wailed "I wanna play with Mr. Hunter!"

"I don't think Mr. Hunter is in any form to play right now, honey" Marissa said, wheezing.

Marissa slammed the door shut and looked at me. We both started laughing so hard we couldn't move.

"Don't tell Shane I told you this" Marissa said, whispering "but he had the biggest penis I've ever seen!"

"What, are you telling me that my brother isn't up to par in the bedroom?" I said, teasing her.

"No, but damn! Did you see that erection? Shane could never-"

"Ewwww! I can live without that picture of my brother, thank you very much" I exclaimed, covering my ears.

"I better go check on him, make sure he didn't die or anything" I muttered.  
"Aubrey?"

"What?"

"I expect a full report of last night when you get back."

I smiled and went looking for Hunter.

_TAKER'S POV_

I farted so loud that I woke myself up.

I rolled over on my back and looked up at the dark ceiling.

Whoever would have thought that Vince fucking McMahon had fucking balls?

I fell out of bed, dragged my sorry ass to the toilet and threw up for the umpteenth time.

I pissed and I think I may have hit the toilet. If not, why fucking care?

The whole reason why I was alive, the reason why I lived, the reason why I wrestled, hated me…she fucking hated me.

I dragged my sorry ass back into the bed and lay on my back. I found a nearby bottle and took a swig.

I couldn't even tell what type of alcohol it was, that's how drunk I was.

Somewhere in the mess, my phone started chiming.

"Shut the fuck up" I muttered, belching and throwing up a little.

My phone stopped ringing and I was left in the silence.

My little girl hated me…hated me…no reason for living…

The banging on the door interrupted my thoughts.

I belched again, tasting the vomit in my mouth.

"Go away" I muttered, taking another swig.

I heard a faint click and then silence. I could hear the footsteps coming down the hall. Hopefully the son of a bitch had a gun…

The lights flashed on, blinding me. I shut my eyes and rolled over.

"Get your sorry ass out of bed, Calaway."  
I squinted through the brightness and saw Kirk Dick standing at the foot of the bed.

"Dick, what the fuck are you doing here?" I groaned, holding my stomach.

"I'm here to save your sorry ass. Dude, what the fuck have you been doing? This place smells worse than a port-a-potty."

I held my stomach, praying that I would belch soon.

"Vince gave me some time off so I thought I would…" I rolled over, holding a hand to my mouth.

"…get drunk and piss all over the place? Jesus, Mark, I knew you were going through a rough time but damn son, I didn't think it was this bad."

I rolled on my back again, satisfied that I was able to keep my liquor down. Dick crossed over to my side of the bed and kicked me with his boot.

"Get up"

"What?"

"I said, get the fuck up."

"Why?"

"We're leaving"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there now get the fuck up."

I belched. It was long and reeked of vomit. But it felt so damn good.

Dick walked into the bathroom, gagged, and ran out with Pepto-Bismol.

"Here" he said, shoving it into my hands "start drinking this and let's go"

I took a swig and grimaced. Damn this shit was horrible.

"Alright, Dick you win."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and gagged.

This place really did reek.

The cold water hit my skin and made me feel a step up from being a zombie.

"So Dick, what brings you here on this fine afternoon?" I yelled in the water.

"When you called me and told me you no longer needed my services I grew suspicious. So I put a call into WWE headquarters under the guise of a reporter and lo and behold some young receptionist chick told me that you had been suspended indefinitely."  
"Well Dick, I'm touched but-"

"I'm not done. I started digging a little deeper into your 'mysterious lady' and I think I may have found something…something that can help you."

"What can help me, Dick?"

I felt Dick smile.

"Mark, I think I may have found Aubrey's birth mother….alive."


	24. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **Many thanks to tanya2byour21 for her two reviews and to Bingobaby and Sonib89 for their reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 24: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**

_AUDREY'S POV_

I ran into the bedroom and shut the door.  
"Hunter? Hunter…"

Hunter stumbled out of the bathroom, fumbling with his zipper.

"Aubrey, I…Aubrey…FUCK!"

Hunter punched the doorframe and leaned against it, breathless. His chiseled chest heaved in and out with each breathe he took. His Pecs glistened in the dull, bathroom light, his jeans open and just barely exposing….

I felt my robe drop to the floor as I approached Hunter. I kissed his chest-slowly, sexually-but Hunter backed away.

Hunter lowered his lips to mine and kissed me, slowly, carefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, letting him know my true feelings.

Hunter broke the kiss and looked at me. His beautiful chest pressed against my bare breasts and Hunter smiled.

He whisked me in the hair and threw me on the bed. He jumped on top of me and I quickly rolled him over.

"What's this-"

"Shhh…" I whispered

I kissed Hunter full on the mouth and then slowly made my way down. I sucked his chin, kissed his neck, and licked my way down his stomach. When I reached his pants, I stopped and looked up.

Hunter gave me an evil grin and I attacked his pants. I ripped them off his body and felt the fire ignite between my legs when I saw his cock.

His cock stood proud and tall, glistening with cum. I licked the tip of it-teasingly-causing Hunter to moan.

"Oh, Aubrey…"

I gently massaged his balls in my hands, licking his shaft simultaneously.

Hunter grabbed the bed and started rolling.

"Aubrey…fuck…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence because he exploded…all over my breasts in fact. I rubbed his cum all over my chest, my breasts, and my stomach…it felt good to be bad.

I rested my chin on his abdomen and smiled.

"Did daddy like it?" I asked, rolling on my back.

"No but his bitch did."

I whipped my head around and saw a short, muscular guy standing in the doorway…smiling.

_THE MIZ'S POV_

The bar was slow.

A beat up old jukebox cranked out tune after tune about old men and cowboys.

Riley was flirting with anything that had tits. The bartender wiped dirty glasses, shooting glances around the bar. I sat on some dirty barstool, throwing beer bottle caps into a bucket across the bar.

Life fucking sucked.

The door opened and two men walked into the musty smelling bar. Usually I paid no attention to other people-usually because I'm more important than they are-but the look on Riley's face caught my attention.

Riley was at a standstill and no amount of tit rubbing by the hooker he was flirting with was going to bring him out of it. That only meant one thing: Taker was here.

Sure enough, Taker stepped into the bar, followed by some dude with expensive but cheap looking clothes.

No one knew how to dress these days I swear.

To say Taker looked like hell was an understatement but he did. The cheap dude led him to some dark corner of the bar and the two of them sat down. A rough looking waitress took their drink order and left.

I looked back over at Riley who seemed to have recovered. He started flirting with the hooker again but kept a wary eye on Taker. Couldn't blame him myself.

About a week ago, Vince told us Taker was taking some time off because of past injuries and no one knew when he was coming back. Normally no one asked (or minded) but I thought it was fishy that Taker was here and not in Texas.

The door opened again and another man walked in. This guy looked like he'd just come off the prison block. Riley went still yet again (when he was arrested he, uh, accidentally dropped the soap, shall we say?) and scurried along the bar towards me.

The prison dude looked around for a moment, signaled the bartender who seemed to understand what the guy was talking about, and walked over to Taker's table. He shook the cheap dude's hand and nodded at Taker. He sat down across from Taker and the waitress brought his drinks. The man told her something and she hurried back to the bar, a scared look on her face.

"Hey Mike, you ready?" Riley begged, shaking.

One night in jail and he had prison bitch imprinted on his ass.

"Yeah" I said, my curiosity peaking "just-I gotta go take care of something first. Pay the bill, Riley."

I hopped off the stool and acted like I was going to take a piss. Instead, I bypassed the bathroom and ducked into the back hallway. I followed it until I heard Taker's voice.

"…the fucking bastard filed a restraining order on my ass. I can't even call her."

I felt the other guy nod.

"My sentiments, Mr. Undertaker. Now, I'm a little confused as to why you want to meet with my sister."

I felt the silence stiffened. I knew Taker was pissed or quickly getting there.

"I want to see her again because I want my daughter to meet her. It's very important that your sister and my daughter meet. _Very_ _important_."

I bit down on my fist. _Taker had a daughter_?

I felt the tension rise and the prison guy inhaled a sharp breath.

"What does your daughter have anything to do with my sister, Mr. Undertaker?"

I heard a hard knock and I knew Taker was pissed.

"It's important that they meet because your sister… is my daughter's mother."

Something hit the table hard, making the wall shake.

"You wanna run that by me again, _son_?"

"Call me son again and your balls will come out your ass. Now let me spell it out for you. YOUR-SISTER-IS-MY-DAUGHTER'S-MOTHER. That's right ass wipe, I fucked your sister twenty two years ago."

The table shook again and then silence…

"What's your daughter's name, Mr. Undertaker?"

"Her birth name is Aubrey Jennifer Calaway but her adopted name is Aubrey Jennifer McMahon."

Explosions went off in my brain. Holy fuck! Aubrey McMahon was _Taker's biological daughter?_

I punched the air and ran (actually I sprinted) down the hall and back into the main barroom. I tried to restrain myself from throwing glances at Taker's table but couldn't help myself. The three men were too engrossed in their conversation to notice. I grabbed Riley (who was guarding his ass with a beer bottle) and hightailed it out the bar.

I threw Riley in the car and sped down the road, eager to get back to my hotel room.


	25. That's the Name of the Game Baby

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Sonib89, and Tanya for their reviews! Also many thanks to lil-miss-wrestling-fan for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 25: THAT'S THE NAME OF THE GAME BABY**

_TAKER'S POV_

"Mildred Thelma Kentwood" Butch said warily.

Talk about a long way off on the name.

"She lied to me" I muttered.

Butch sighed.

"Millie's always been…well she's always been one to stretch the truth a bit. It's just Millie's way."

I scoffed.

"Millie's way? She fucking told me her name was Isabella Angela Rossellini and she spoke perfect friggin' Italian. Then Dick tells me her name is fucking Cynthia Myrtle Hopkins. Give me a break."

Butch's jaw tightened and Dick stepped in.

"Now Mr. Kenner, would you be willing to speak with your sister about Mr. Calaway and his daughter? It would help Mr. Calaway very much so if you did."

Butch sighed again and shifted positions.

"I'll try. I haven't seen or heard from Millie in about three years."

My jaw hit the table.

"Three years? Three fucking years?"

Butch nodded sympathetically.

"Since Millie was about fourteen, she's always been running off in one way or another. Usually it was me or my brother, Duke, who'd chase her down and drag her back home, kicking and screaming."

Butch got up, threw some money on the table, and looked at me.

"I'll give it my best shot but I can't promise anything, Mr. Taker…Mark."

I stood up and looked Butch in the eye.

"My daughter is twenty two years old, Butch. How old do you think your sister was when she gave birth?"

Butch squinted his eyes like he was looking at sun.

"Honestly? She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen at the time."

_There's a hitch in my step as I walk up the hospital steps. I have flowers in my hand for sweetheart and a brown teddy bear for my baby girl. Life couldn't get any sweeter. _

_I stopped by the nursery on the way in. The nurse tells me that baby girl is with her momma. I give her a wink and head on up to sweetheart's room. _

_When I stepped off the elevator, there's chaos everywhere. Nurses are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I go to the nurses' desk and ask what's going on. _

"_A mother vanished" she says frantically "we brought the baby to her this morning and we went to check on her a minute ago and the mother was gone. The baby is still here but the mother vanished. No one saw her leave. The baby is hysterical."_

_I continue walking down the hall. The closer I get to sweetheart's room, the louder the wailing gets. I walk into the room to see a nurse trying to console my baby girl. Sweetheart is nowhere to be found._

_The nurse looks up at me and starts rambling. I grabbed baby girl from her bed and cradle her in my arms. The nurse keeps rambling on about some bullshit. The only thing I see is baby girl sleeping in my arms, my finger tucked neatly into her tiny hand. _

_I felt the tears streaming down my face…_

"Alrightly then. Now that hopefully Butch is gonna work on his sister for us, now we need to figure out how to get you and Aubrey together. I know this judge that might be able to help us. Course, it might take a little, uh, money under the table to persuade him to see it our way." Dick said, cautiously.

"Whatever it takes" I muttered, watching the rain streak the truck window "whatever it takes…"

_AUBREY'S POV_

I skittered to the side of the bed, covering myself with the comforter.

The muscular guy waltzed in, threw his bag on the desk, and put his boot on the bed.

"Hunter, I'm jealous" he grinned.

Hunter jumped up and pulled on his jeans.

"Shawn, I didn't think you'd be here this early." Hunter said, weakly.

"Didn't know you'd be playing hide the salami this early either" Shawn said, still grinning.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Shawn this is Aubrey. Aubrey this is Shawn" Hunter said sheepishly.

Shawn walked over to my side of the bed and bent down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aubrey" he said in an evil voice.

I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster.

He stood up.

"Hunter, I thought that maybe we could grab some lunch…if you're done with dessert of course" Shawn said, never taking his eyes off me. "I wouldn't mind having a threesome."

I shot an eyebrow upward.

"No thank you."

Shawn smirked.

"She speaks…" he said.

"Hunter pass me my robe, please. _I_ have to go to work this morning."

Hunter gave me a "huh?" look and then it dawned on him what I was asking for.

I caught the robe midair and wrapped it around myself. I sauntered into the bathroom and locked the door.

I heard muffled voices and then the door slam shut.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the foyer. I saw a piece of paper taped to the bar.

_Aunt Berry:_

_We went to the arena to meet dad and grandpa. We decided to give you and Mr. Hunter your privacy. See you soon. Lots of hugs and kisses_

_Marissa, Declan, and Kenyon_

I took a quick shower, dressed, packed my bags and left for the arena.

I had no intention of being here when and if Shawn Michaels came back.

_**Later that night…**_

Even though it wasn't Monday Night Raw, one would swear it was.

People were running left and right in every direction; stagehands were screaming at each other; makeup artists gossiped even if you were standing within earshot; the writers were arguing over how to finish segments; there was a line to dad's office that wrapped around the building-twice; and the Divas were being…well Divas.

Declan and Kenyon was running around the building like wild animals. Shane was in dad's office discussing business and Marissa was nowhere to be found.

My guess would be the boys tied her up and shoved her in some utility closet. They get smarter every day.

I grabbed my cell phone and some papers and snuck out the back door. There was no way in hell I was going to get work done in here.

I crept into dad's bus and took a seat at the bar. The bus drivers were probably at some cheap diner and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Silence.

It was a wonderful sound.

I checked my phone for the umpteenth time. No calls from Hunter.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the bar. Last night meant nothing at all….

"And what do we have here?"

My eyes flew open.

Mike came strutting around the bar, his eyes never leaving mine. He had a cocky smirk on his face that made me cringe.

"What'll it be?" he asked, sensually.

My ass was frozen to the bar stool.

"Don't know? Then may I suggest…" Mike pulled out two glasses and filled them with ice. He poured dark colored liquor in each glass, halfway. He slid one down the bar towards me and kept the other one.

"A toast" he said, raising his glass in the air "a toast to a new…beginning."

He downed his drink in one gulp.

I still hadn't touched mine.

"What do you want Mizanin?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he took his time pouring himself another drink.

He took a sip, savored it in his mouth, swallowed, and looked at me.

"You"

"Excuse me?"

"You"

"Me? You want me?"

"Didn't I just say that, Calaway? Fuck."

Time stood still.

"What did you call me?"

He bent down on the bar, drink in hand.  
"Calaway. That's your real name, isn't it? Aubrey Jennifer Calaway."

"I don't know how much you've had to drink but my name isn't Calaway."

Mike started laughing.

"Oh baby, I think it is."

"No baby, it's not."

Mike downed his drink, slammed the glass on the bar, and dragged me across it. Glass flew everywhere and I felt a burning sensation going down my thigh.

Pinning my wrists, Mike climbed on top of me, our faces inches apart.

"Listen you fucking whore, I know you've been fucking Hunter for the past few months. Word in the locker room is that you had a threesome with fucking Morrison and Melina, you fucking slut."

I struggled against him but it was no use: he was too strong.

He yanked my arm hard and I let out a scream.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he screeched "Now, I also happen to know what you're real name is: Aubrey Jennifer Calaway. That's right you little two timing bitch, Mark fucking Calaway is your fucking birth dad. Calaway is better known as The Undertaker in the WWE. "

His lips crashed into mine and he kissed me violently.

"Now, I'm sure the press would love to know how the youngest McMahon child has _two_ daddies-"  
"YOU WOULDN'T-"

"Oh yes, little girl, I would. But, there is one way to prevent me from going to the press."

He paused and looked into my eyes.

"You"

"Me?"

"You, baby."

"Well, how-"

"It's simple, you will be my girlfriend. You'll get me title shots, you'll give me bigger pushes, and you'll give me even greater sex…"

"I can't! Hunter-"

"Ah, fuck Hunter, Aubrey! That asshole had his shot, his glory and now it's my turn. My turn, Aubrey. And you will help me."

"And if I don't? I can go to my _real_ dad, Vince, you know-"

Mike laughed and jumped off the bar. He dragged me off of it, my thigh burning. He threw open the curtains.

When I saw who was out there, I felt the room starting to get smaller, I couldn't breathe, I started shaking…

Mike shut the curtains tightly.

"One phone call, Aubrey. One phone call and I promise you, I promise you, nothing will ever be the same again…"

He kissed me on the cheek.  
"My room, midnight."

He slapped my ass (hard) and walked to the door.

"Blackmail" I whispered weakly.

Mike smiled.

"That's the name of the game, baby."


	26. Midnight Madness

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Sonib89, and Tanya for their reviews and to EmmyDarlin for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorite story list! Also, my sincerest apologies for updating so late. I had computer-virus issues this past week.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 26: MIDNIGHT MADNESS**

The wind wrapped itself around my naked body, causing me to shiver. Over the tall buildings, I see dawn approaching.

I held onto the railing, tears rolling down my cheeks, the flimsy robe riding the wind.

I looked down at the street below. A few cars were on the street. Besides that, no one had yet to emerge from the dark buildings.

I looked at the sky and started sobbing.

When did my life get so complicated?

_**8 HOURS EARLIER…**_

I couldn't recall how long I had been laying there. All I remember is waking up in total darkness.

I felt my way around the bus and held on to something sturdy. I stumbled and pushed myself up, my legs felt like Jell-O.

A small sliver of light filtered into the bus. I peeked through the blinds. The parking lot was empty.

I felt something move against my leg and I screamed.

My cell was in my pocket.

_Hey kiddo-_

_Dad, Marissa, the boys, Hunter, Aimee and I are all heading out to Bistro 990. You coming?_

I didn't want to but I had no choice.

_Sure, see you in a bit. _

I checked the parking lot one more time and quietly left the bus.

I ducked my head inside the arena and found it nearly empty. Only a few stagehands were walking around, packing things up.

Head down, I walked briskly to dad's office, grabbed my bags, and ran to my car.

The ride was too short and my thoughts were too long.

The valet took my keys. Mindlessly, I walked into the restaurant. The hostess looked up and smiled. Her mouth was moving but nothing came out.

I wasn't sure but I must have said something because she smiled again and started walking. I followed her and sure enough she led me to Shane's table.

Hugs, kisses, and laughter. I played the role of the dutiful daughter, the teasing little sister, the fun best friend, the close sister-in-law, the favorite aunt, the sexy girlfriend.

They were all laughing, smiling, joking-their perfect lives.

Their lives.

It was then that I realized that I had no reason to be here.

I had no mother, no father, no nothing…

I was a bastard. A bastard child.

And somehow, I became a pawn in Vince McMahon's game. A game in which the stakes were high and I didn't have a leg to stand on.

Life wasn't fucking fair.

Suddenly the room felt smaller, hotter. I excused myself to the bathroom.

I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror.

I aged ten years.

I must have stayed too long because Marissa came in, looking for me. She looked worried.

I muttered something about not feeling well. She said she would get Shane to drive me back to the hotel.

I said no, that I could manage.

I just wanted to be alone.

I drove mindlessly through the streets and somehow I found the hotel.

I dropped the keys in the valet's hand and walked inside.

I rode the elevator to the ninth floor. I glanced at my watch.

11:58p.m.

I knocked once.

He answers the door with an evil grin. He invites me in and I feel as if I am entering hell.

The door shuts with a sharp snap and the lock is lodged into place.

I am his until morning.

The room is dark except for a lamp burning in the corner. He thrusts something into my hand and tells me to change.

The bathroom is blinding. The lights blaze down on my naked body. I slip into a slinky, sheer robe. My breasts feel heavy, my head like a feather.

I shut the light off and enjoy the few moments of darkness.

My last few moments of peace.

Gently, I emerge from the bathroom. He is waiting in the bed, the covers barely touching his waist, barely covering his erection.

I slide onto his hips and sit.

And the show begins…

His hands gently caress my body. He takes my nudity in, tasting it, enjoying it.

For a moment I think, this won't be as bad as I thought but I thought too soon.

He throws me on the bed and the covers are disregarded. He yanks the robe from me.

He crawls over me and rams his penis inside me. He starts pumping, hard and fast. I can feel the ripping and the tearing with each thrust. Tears run down my cheeks.

He claws at my breasts, hurting them. He bites and pulls, making me scream in agony.

He slaps, punches, and scratches me. I think he enjoys the power more than the sex.

Without warning, he rolls me over and sodomizes me. I scream out in pain, my rectum burning.

He tells me to shut up but the pain is too intense. He pulls out and rolls me over. He slaps me. My ears ring and I taste blood in my mouth.

I start to cry and he shoves his penis in my mouth, ordering me to suck it.

Whimpering, I begin sucking. He tries to stick it down my throat but I start gagging.

Suddenly I feel something slimy running in my mouth. I look up and see that his eyes are in the back of his head.

He came in my mouth.

He recovers quickly and looks down, smiling.

He orders me to swallow.

The thought horrifies me and I try to shake my head no.

This makes him angry and he shoves his penis down my throat harder. I bite down and he screams, pulling out.

I run into the bathroom and throw up. I hug the toilet for dear life as I hear him laughing from the bedroom.

I refuse to leave the bathroom but he comes and gets me. He drags me by my hair back to the bed and we repeat our performance…

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER…_

I lay on my side, in the darkness. Sleep will not come to me.

I gently crawl out of bed, whimpering. The bed is stained with blood. I feel the crustiness between my legs.

I gingerly slip my robe on. It isn't much but it gives me comfort. I limp outside to the balcony.

I hold onto the balcony. My head is quiet, my mind numb.

I close my eyes, the tears forming.

I can't do this anymore.

The wind wrapped itself around my naked body, causing me to shiver. Over the tall buildings, I see dawn approaching.

I held onto the railing, tears rolling down my cheeks, the flimsy robe riding the wind.

I looked down at the street below. A few cars were on the street. Besides that, no one had yet to emerge from the dark buildings.

I looked at the sky and started sobbing.

When did my life get so complicated?


	27. Flight or Fight

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby and Tanya for their reviews and to Vanity Mayhem for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and to her favorite story list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 27: FLIGHT OR FIGHT**

_AUBREY'S POV_

I turned the water on, listening to it beat against the wall.

I stood in front of the mirror, naked, examining my body.

The injuries were undeniable. Bruises lined my arms and legs. My inner thighs were red, caked with dried blood. My rectum was raw, burning like fire.

I gingerly stepped into the shower and winced when the water hit my defeated body.

Slowly, I cleaned myself up as best as I could. I stifled a scream in my throat when I washed my hair. My scalp was still sore after Mike dragged me back to the bed.

Some clothes and a ton of makeup later, I snuck out the hotel room. Mike was on his back, snoring.

The drive to the airport was a long one. I wanted to cry but my eyes just wouldn't form the tears. It was just as well-the last thing I needed was to have my makeup run revealing my bruises.

I returned my rental car and checked my bags. Forty five minutes later I found a seat near the terminal and waited for my flight which wasn't for another thirty minutes.

"HEY AUBREY!"

Hunter. He was walking down the terminal, dressed in tight, dark jeans, a fitted tee shirt, a leather jacket and boots.

I had no idea what to do with him. Obviously I couldn't make love to him or else he would see the bruises and next thing you know he'd have his sledgehammer in his hand, ready to kill someone.

"Hey baby" he said, leaning in and giving me a kiss "how're you feeling this morning?"

"A little tired but fine."

He looked sympathetic. He dropped his bags next to mine and sat down, grabbing my hand.

"HUNNER!"

Hunter looked up and smiled. Declan and Kenyon came running down the terminal and jumped in Hunter's lap.

"Aunt Berry Kenyon and I rassled Hunner last night!" Declan shouted.

"And we won, Aunt Berry, we won!" Kenyon proudly proclaimed.

Hunter looked at me and winked, laughing.

"What can I say? These two little munchkins have a future in the business" Hunter said, tickling the boys. They doubled over and squealed with delight.

"But not before they get a college education" Shane said, walking up with Marissa.

"_Ladies and gentleman, Flight DLUE 9172 is now boarding Zones 1 & 2. Again, Flight DLUE 9172 is now boarding Zones 1 & 2." _

"That's us" Marissa said, adjusting her shoulder bag. "Let's go boys."

The boys grabbed their backpacks and followed Marissa to the terminal. I made to follow but Shane pulled me back. Trying not to wince, I signaled for Hunter to go ahead.

"Hey sis, I uh, wanted to mention to you that I talked to dad last night after dinner" Shane began. I noticed the sweat brow that formed on his upper lip as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, he told me what happened a few weeks back at the house and I, well Marissa and I, wanted to tell you that, blood or no blood, you will always be our little sister and you will always be the boys' favorite aunt."

Shane let out a deep sigh. I knew that he was nervous about telling me that. I dropped my bags and hugged him tight. He returned the hug and for the first time, the tears came. I sobbed into his jacket and I felt a tear roll through my hair from Shane's cheek.

_TAKER'S POV_

"Damn, look at the people on this plane" I muttered, shaking my head.

Ten minutes later, Dick and I reached the back of the plane. Another ten minutes later, Dick and I had our carry ons shoved in the overhead compartment and were in our seats.

"_Ladies and gentleman welcome aboard Flight DLUE 9172, nonstop to New York, New York. Our flight this morning will be approximately one hour and fifteen minutes and we will be landing at the John F. Kennedy airport. Please listen to all safety instructions provided by the flight attendants and enjoy your flight."_

I stuck the earphones in my ears and turned my iPod on full blast.

I just wanted this nightmare to end.

_AUBREY'S POV_

"…_and thank you for flying with Delta."_

The five of us shuffled off the plane like little soldiers. I kept a straight face. The sooner I grabbed some pain killers the better.

We were almost to the terminal when I spotted a nearby bathroom.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you in a sec, I have to pee" I said.

_TAKER'S POV_

Twenty minutes later Dick and I finally stepped off the plane.

"Son of a bitch" Dick exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder "I've never been on a flight that crowded before."

"Tell me about it" I gruffed, walking towards the terminal. A few feet from it I spotted a bathroom. I really needed to piss.

"Hey Dick, I'll meet ya at the terminal. I gotta take a leak." I said, stepping into the bathroom.

"Sure man, no problem."

_AUBREY'S POV_

Washing my hands, I sighed in relief.

That was the best pee I'd ever taken in my life.

I touched up my makeup and left the bathroom. My cell buzzed.

"Shit" I muttered, digging in my purse.

Next thing I knew, I was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry."

"Oh no, it's ok. It's actually my fault, I wasn't watching where I was-"

I looked up. Green eyes.

Taker…

Time stopped.

"Aubrey…" he whispered reaching out for me.

I lifted my hand to grab his, our fingertips nearly touching…

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Out of nowhere, Shane came running down the terminal, attempting to push Taker away from me.

Yeah right.

From behind, I felt someone lift me by the back of my shirt onto my feet.

"HUNTER, GRAB AUBREY!" Shane shouted, still attempting to push Taker away "MARISSA CALL THE COPS!"

With one hand, Taker threw Shane across the terminal.

"Aubrey, wait!" he shouted.  
Hunter flung me away from Taker and I couldn't stifle the scream that erupted from my throat.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU!" Hunter shouted.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S IN PAIN?" Taker shouted at Hunter.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Some middle aged man came running out of nowhere, carrying two bags.

"THIS MAN CANNOT BE WITHIN FIVE THOUSAND YARDS OF THIS WOMAN!" Hunter shouted with his death grip on my arm.

Great, another freaking bruise.

"OH YES HE CAN!" The other guy roared, waving the piece of paper in the air.

"THIS PAPER, SIGNED BY JUDGE HENRY CALAVIER, DICTATES THAT MARK CALAWAY CAN HAVE ANY AND ALL CONTACT WITH MISS AUBREY JENNIFER MCMAHON."

"GET HIM!" Shane shouted.

Out of nowhere, two rent a cops charged Taker who carelessly threw them to the wayside.

Honestly people.

Hunter seized the opportunity and dragged me down the terminal, away from Taker.

Reaching out, I screamed for Taker as he screamed for me as several cops dragged him away.


	28. A Late Night Visitor

**A/N: **I noticed that chapter 28 "OUT" didn't get a lot of reviews and a few people were even confused by the chapter. I reread the chapter and realized that it doesn't fit too well with the story. Therefore, I decided to rewrite chapter 28. Many thanks to Bingobaby, dannycena42, and LatinaWWEFan for their reviews and to LatinaWWEFan and gimmesomeJustinGabriel for adding "The Other Daughter" to their story alert list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 28: A LATE NIGHT VISITOR**

_AUBREY'S POV_

I tossed the pillow off my head and stared at the ceiling. The apartment had long ago fallen silent and all that was left was now a memory.

Shane was irate and Hunter refused to loosen his grip on my arm until we arrived at Shane's apartment. The limo ride was not a pleasant one and by the time we did arrive, everyone was in tears and downright angry.

By the time we arrived at the apartment, Shane was on the phone with dad, screaming. The boys went to a friend's apartment three floors up and Marissa threw a bitch fit. When the catfight started between Shane and Marissa, I excused myself to the spare bedroom and locked the door, although I don't think anyone noticed.

And now, at dusk, the apartment was finally quiet. The only pounding that was left was happening in my head.

I rolled over on my side and watched the sun set outside the window.

After seeing Taker, I started to rethink some of my past decisions….and the one decision I was beginning to regret the most was ever working for dad in the first place.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

Shane walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey kiddo, I was thinking of ordering Chinese tonight. What do you think?"

I rolled over and looked at Shane. He looked tired and defeated. The day had taken its toll on him.

"Um, yeah that sounds good. Where are Hunter and Marissa?"

Shane sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hunter went home and Marissa is staying with a friend tonight."

Shane closed the door and left.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Shane and I sat at the kitchenette, picking at our food. After an hour of excruciating silence, Shane excused himself, citing that he was retiring early.

I cleaned up dinner and returned to the spare bedroom. I clicked the television on but I couldn't concentrate...

_Lighting strikes outside illuminating the factory. The factory sways from side to side, causing me to lose my footing when it vibrates from the heavy thunder outside. _

_I hold on to the railing, the rain beating down on my face. It stings but I keep pushing on. _

"_Aubrey…Aubrey…"_

_I hear his voice calling out to me. I keep searching for him. _

_Lighting strikes again, illuminating the factory. I see him at the end of the hall, his long, black coat sweeping the floor, his black hat covering his face. _

_I start running towards him, slipping and sliding across the long hallway. _

_I am three steps away from him. I reach out my hand for him. He lifts his head and starts laughing manically._

_Behind him lays Taker, in a pool of blood, calling my name out softly, reaching out for me. I look at the hooded stranger again. _

_The Miz grabs my hand and the light of the blade flashes in the night…_

I sat up straight, shaking. Lighting was flashing outside my window. The rain beat against the wall, mercilessly.

I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

I didn't like how my parents lied to me, I didn't like how Taker was no longer a part of my life, I didn't like how my career was starting out, I didn't like keeping secrets from Hunter, and I sure as hell didn't like being Mike's fuck buddy.

I rolled out of bed and opened my suitcase. I changed into back boots, black leggings, and a black hoodie. I grabbed Shane's car keys and tiptoed out the apartment and rode the elevator to the garage.

Ten minutes later I was on my way to Stamford, Connecticut.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

It took me a few minutes to find the house. I had never been here before and the storm and the night made it that much harder to find.

I took a deep breath, savoring the dry, warm car and ran like hell from it in the rain….and slipped in a mud puddle.

At that precise moment, lighting struck the ground a mere twenty feet away and I hauled ass again. I rang the doorbell repeatedly and banged on the door until finally, someone opened it.

"Aubrey!" he exclaimed, looking shell shocked.

I didn't have to ask. His expression alone told me I looked like hell.

"Mr. Burbage" my teeth chattered "may I come in?"

He stood at a standstill for a second more when my question suddenly dawned on him.

"Of course, of course!"

He quickly ushered me inside and closed the door, shutting out the vicious storm.

"My God Aubrey, what happened to you?" Mr. Burbage said, rubbing my arms "forgive me dear but you look quite a fright. Is everything alright?"

"I really, _really_, need to talk to you." I said, shivering

"Of course, my dear, let's go into the library, shall we?

Mr. Burbage took my arm and led me through the dark house. One endless hallway later, he opened a heavy wooden door that revealed two extremely old Victorian arm chairs and a roaring fire.

I ran to the fire and started warming myself.

"Ok my love, what is so important that made you brave this terrible storm to come and see me?"

Mr. Burbage settled himself comfortably into one of the arm chairs.

"Mr. Burbage, I want out of the agreement."

"Excuse me?"

"The agreement, the contract, the family, the whatever! I don't want to work for Vince McMahon anymore!"

"Aubrey, you do realize what would happen-"

"Yes! I know what could happen if I give it up! I know that Stephanie gets everything, I know I won't get a dime, I know I won't have a job anymore-I don't care! _I WANT OUT_."

Mr. Burbage didn't speak right away. He sighed and walked over to me.

"Aubrey, your soaking wet and you look exhausted. Why don't you sleep on it, ok? We'll talk again in the morning over breakfast."  
"But Mr. Burbage-"

"Aubrey."

The tone of his voice told me alone that the conversation was over.

"Maybe I should get going then-"

"No, you'll stay here tonight. I won't have you going back out into that dreadful storm."

An hour later I was warm, dry, and snuggled in the 'Victorian Suite' as Mr. Burbage described it. The storm continued to rage outside.


	29. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, and to Sonib89 for their reviews! The summer semester started (6 weeks) so updates will be scarce for a little while. The workload for the summer semester is heavy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 29: HONEY, I'M HOME**

_AUBREY'S POV_

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face before I opened my eyes. Faintly in the distance, I heard the birds chirping, telling me that it was morning.

I climbed out of bed and opened the curtains, letting the sunshine flood the bedroom.

And then I threw up.

Luckily when I gagged I pushed the window open so the vomit landed three stories down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I looked and saw some guy covered in vomit. His dog smelled him and raised his leg. I ducked behind the curtains, grabbed my robe, and headed downstairs to find Mr. Burbage.

The smell of bacon and eggs led me to him.

"AH! Good morning, Aubrey!" Mr. Burbage said heartily, pushing his paper aside.

He was seated at the head of the table, surrounded by food. A maid stood in the corner, daring for a drop of coffee to fall on the antique table cloth.

"Good morning, Mr. Burbage" I said, sitting down next to him.

In one stride the maid was next to me, pouring coffee, juice, and milk; a few moments later, she placed a plate in front of me, overflowing with food.

My stomach gurgled and my eyes went out of focus.

"Aubrey, is everything ok, dear?" Mr. Burbage said, touching my arm.

I nodded my head, touching the napkin to my mouth, trying to keep my insides…inside.

"Fine, everything's fine. My stomach is just a bit queasy this morning."

The maid scoffed in the corner.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Aubrey, this is Bella, my maid and dear friend for over 50 years. Bella, this is Aubrey."

I gave a weak wave and tried to smile. Bella gave me a stern stare.

"It isn't my place Miss, but you deserve what you get for running around in weather like that."

I was too nauseous to care.

"Bella, why don't you get Aubrey some toast?"

She took my plate away, giving me another cold stare.

Mr. Burbage dug in to his breakfast.

"Aubrey, have you given any more thought to our conversation last night?"

I picked at my toast and sipped some juice.

"Yes."

Mr. Burbage continued eating for a few more moments. He wiped his mouth and looked at me.

"Well?"

"I decided to keep the job but only if Taker comes back."

Mr. Burbage nodded his head.

"I think we can arrange that. Now my dear, go upstairs and take a hot bath, it will do you some good."

By the time I got to the bathroom, Bella had drawn the bath, equipped with towels, soaps, and bath salts. I settled myself into the tub and my stomach settled down.

I leaned my head back and let the calmness wash over me.

_**THREE HOURS LATER…**_

Mr. Burbage's driver brought Shane's car around and was waiting.

Mr. Burbage and I were standing on the porch. He had insisted on seeing me off.

"I called Mr. Calaway and I have yet to hear from him but don't fret my dear, once he find out that you want him back in your life, he'll be elated, I'm sure."

Mr. Burbage kissed me on the forehead and sent me off.

"I'll see you for dinner on Thursday night!" he yelled, waving from the porch.

I thanked the driver and waved to Mr. Burbage. I waved to Bella who was peering from behind the curtains. She huffed in return and disappeared.

I drove off, taking in the beautiful day. The storm brought cooler weather with it, signaling fall was on its way.

I drove across town, with the windows down and the wind blowing through my hair. I had Kenny G blasting on the radio (sue me, I was feeling sentimental) and I was elated.

I was getting my Taker back.

I parked on the curbed in front of Hunter's house and got out the car. I smiled when I saw Hunter's lawn. There were no more toys or chalk drawings on the driveway.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

And waited….

And waited…

I tried Hunter's cell but got no answer. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

Now might be the time to break the news to dad, Shane, and Marissa.

I drove to Greenwich, savoring my last few precious moments.

In a few minutes, the shit was going to hit the fan, so to speak.

I parked in front of the house (in case I needed a quick getaway), composed myself, and started walking the green mile.

I raised my hand to knock but the door flew open and there stood Shane, breathless and jittery.

"H-h-hey Aubrey!"

"Hey Shane…Marissa didn't kick you out, did she?" I asked, suspicious.

He shook his head violently.

"Don't be ridiculous! We made up this morning-"

"Wonderful. Is dad around? I need to talk to him."

"He went into the office this morning! You know how dad is-"

I heard dad's booming laugh down the hall. So much for that lie.

"Aubrey, listen" Shane said, glancing over his shoulder nervously "there's something I need to tell you-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?"

I looked over Shane's shoulder and saw Stephanie, wide eyed with a beer in her hand.

She was dressed in a skimpy black dress that was made for a hooker, her hair was teased way past its limit, and her eye shadow would have made a clown scream.

Now we know what she looks like when she takes her make-up off. Sheesh.

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be in some psych hospital in Miami?"

"Stephanie, honey, who's at the door-AUBREY!"

I looked past Stephanie and saw Linda standing in the doorway. The glass of wine that was in her hand hit the marble floor and crashed into a million pieces.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought dad kicked you-"

Then it hit me.

Vince McMahon set me up.

He never cared.

He never did.

I started shaking my head side to side. My pulse was racing, my heart was trying to get out of my chest, and my stomach was caught in my throat. My eyes were swimming and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I saw Linda's mouth moving but heard no words. I felt someone grabbed my waist. All I could see was Stephanie laughing at me, that hideous, vicious laugh….

"BLAH!"

I was doubled over, staring at the floor, holding my stomach. Shane was next to me, rubbing my back. I glanced up and saw Stephanie covered in yellow vomit.

"!"

A small smile escaped my lips despite the circumstances and Stephanie rounded on me.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU FUCKING BITCH? THIS DRESS IS FUCKING GUCCI YOU FUCKING WHORE?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I swear we should all be on Jerry Springer right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"ASK HER!" Stephanie screamed, pointing at me.

Dad gave me a weird look.

"YOU LIAR" I screamed through the tears "YOU NO GOOD, ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT STEPHANIE AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT LINDA! YOU DROVE TAKER AWAY BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO HURT ME! WHY DO YOU HATE SO MUCH, HUH? WHY? WHY? WHY? ANSWER ME NOW YOU FUCKER!"

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY!" Stephanie roared, slapping me. I kicked her in the shin, dropping her to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Vince roared "AUBREY, HOW DARE YOU-

"SPEAK THE TRUTH? AM I JUST A FUCKING JOKE FOR THIS TRAILER PARK TRASH FAMILY?"

"Aubrey, please-" Linda said. She touched my shoulder and I pushed back her as hard as I could.

And that did it.

Vince slapped me so hard I heard my ears ring. I went flying through the glass door and landed on the cement.

"NO!"

Linda came running through the door frame and knelt on the ground, trying to tend to me.

"VINCE, SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER-"

"SHE ISN'T OUR FUCKING DAUGHTER, LINDA. SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BASTARD CHILD. IF I KNEW WHAT I KNOW NOW THAT BITCH WOULD HAVE NEVER ENTERED THIS HOUSE-"

"VINCE-"

"LINDA SHE COULD NEVER REPLACE OLIVIA!"

Linda froze. She looked from Shane to Vince to Stephanie and then finally to me.

I was the replacement child.

I was the bastard child.

I was the unloved child.

I shook my head, my eyes filled with tears.

I picked myself up and dusted the glass from my body.

I ran to the car and hopped in. I took off, leaving the McMahon family in the sunlight, with Stephanie's cackling laugh in my ears.

I was searching for the only person in this world who still loved me for me.


	30. Papa Loved Mama

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, and to Sonib89 for their reviews and to Paul'sImprint1293 and UndertakerSoaBoss23 for adding "The Other Daughter" to their story alert list and to UndertakerSoaBoss23 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorite story list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 30: PAPA LOVED MAMA**

_TAKER'S POV_

I leaned my head back against the rail and closed my eyes.

The hot bubbles massaged my body, completely relaxing me.

Now I know why Aubrey is so fond of bubble baths.

This chick shit actually works.

I took another swig of my Jack Daniels and savored the warm liquid that slid down my throat…when my phone decided to ring.

I hit the silence button and closed my eyes again.

My phone buzzed again. Sighing, I answered it because Dick never lets up.

"What?"

"Mark."

"Mr. Burbage? I'm very sorry-"

"No worries, Mark. Listen, I spoke to Aubrey this morning."

I sat up so quickly that the rush of water knocked over my drink on the side.

"What did she say?"

"Mark, are you sitting down? She told me that she wants you back in her life."

I almost dropped the phone in the Jacuzzi.

"Hello? Mark? Mark, are you still there?"

"I'm here, Burbage."

"Good. I was thinking that maybe the two of you would like to have dinner at my place say, Thursday night? I would like to be handy to ensure that everything goes….smoothly."

I didn't blame him.

"Count me in."

"Wonderful. See you at seven."

We hung up and I stared at the phone.

Baby girl was coming home.

I slid down into the Jacuzzi, closed my eyes, and let the bubbles take over me…

"_Mark this isn't healthy!" _

"_What, Mama?"_

_I looked up from my dinner and saw Mama standing in front of me, hands on her hips, her eyes full of rage. Daddy was working late tonight so it was just me, Mama, and baby girl. _

"_Mark, you can't live like this anymore! This isn't a healthy home life for Aubrey-"_

_After sweetheart left, I brought Aubrey home with me. The first few days were rough…_

"_C'mon Mama, she's with you. I trust you."_

_Mama blew out some air and threw her hands up in the air. _

"_I swear boy, sometimes you are dumber than a pigeon walking on the Houston highway."_

_I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating my dinner. _

"_Boy, put that damn fork down and listen to me."_

_I sighed and put my fork in my plate. I looked up at Mama. After Aubrey was home for only three days, I had to leave for a two week tour. Thankfully, Mama took in Aubrey while I was gone…_

"_Mark, Aubrey can't live this way. This isn't a stable home life for her with you leaving all the time and no mama-"_

"_Her mama will be back soon-"_

_Mama sighed and sat down across from me. _

"_Mark, that woman ain't never comin' back. You and I both know that."_

"_She is comin' back Mama."_

_Mama cocked an eyebrow up. _

"_Oh really, Mr. Smarty pants? When is her Mama comin' back?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Soon?"_

"_Yep, just as soon as I make some money-"_

_Mama played with the hem of her skirt. I knew she was fixin' to tell me somethin'. _

"_Mark, you father and I want to know if you would consider lettin' somebody else raise Aubrey until you are able to stay home with her."_

_My head flew up from my plate. _

"_What? You mean give Aubrey up for adoption?"_

"_No baby, just givin' somebody temporary guardianship until-"_

_I stood up so fast the table shook.  
"Ain't no other man gonna raise my baby girl!" I shouted "she's my daughter and my responsibility!"_

"_I know Mark, but your daddy and I-"_

"_If you and daddy didn't wanna take care of you, all you had to say was no-"_

"_Mark, she's our granddaughter! We love her dearly! It's just that you aren't in a position right now to be the best father-"_

_I stormed off and grabbed baby girl from her bed. I grabbed her bag and left the house.  
Mama came runnin' out screaming for me to come back but I buckled baby girl in the truck and took off for home. _

_She started screaming in the car, like she knew something was wrong. _

_I felt the tears stream down my face…_

"It's Mark, isn't it?"

I almost drowned it scared me so bad.

Excuse me, caught me off guard.  
I came back up for air and saw a pair of long legs standing in front of me.

I looked up and saw a tall, muscular blond chick in a bikini.

"Uh, yea."

She just stood there with those long legs.  
"Can I join you?"

"What? Oh, sure."

I moved over. She gracefully slid into the bubbles, not even disturbing them.

My ass caused a tsunami.

We sat in the Jacuzzi regarding each other silently.

"I'm Michelle, by the way."

She startled me so bad I farted.

Thank God for the bubbles.

I nodded my head because I couldn't find my voice.

She smiled and I felt my balls go numb.

"Between you and me, it's been nice not having Stephanie around. That new girl, what's her name, Aubrey? I hear she's really nice."

I almost said you don't the half of it when my phone buzzed again. I answered on the first ring, praying that Burbage was calling to move up the dinner to tonight.

"Burbage?"

"MARK?" Linda screamed, sobbing "Aubrey's gone!"

I mouthed business to Michelle and climbed out of the Jacuzzi. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the locker room.

"Linda, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh God, Mark" Linda sobbed "Aubrey came home and her and Vince got into a terrible argument. Stephanie jumped in the middle of it and the next thing I knew Stephanie went through the glass door and Aubrey was in the car, speeding down the street. Vince is ranting about pressing charges and Stephanie is milking this damn thing for all it's worth."

I smirked.

Baby girl done kicked some ass.

I always knew I was her real daddy.

"Linda, have talked to Aubrey since she left?"

"No. That's why I called you! She's always run to you when she was in trouble. Mark, can you call me if you see or hear from her?"

"Sure thing, Linda….bye Linda."

"Mark?"

"Yes, Linda?"

"For what's it worth…I'm sorry."

She hung up quietly and so did I.

It was.

_MIZ'S POV_

Am I the luckiest son of a bitch alive or what?

I was in the locker room, changing out of my sweats while Riley whined about some Diva that he was banging when I heard the door open.

I told him to can it and I peeked around the corner to see who it was.

Lo and behold, here comes Big Daddy Calaway, with a towel wrapped around his waist, talking to Linda McMahon.

Taker may be big but he's stupid. The cocksucker still hasn't figured it out that voices carry in a locker room…and I heard every word.

So mommy and daddy can't find baby girl?

This could work to my advantage.

After all, I did put a tracking device in her phone when she passed out the other night.

My bitches never travel far from me.


	31. A Not So Empty Nest

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, and to Sonib89 for their reviews! Also many thanks to Katara Melody Cullen for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert and favorite list and for adding me to her favorite author list! Many thanks to Jennifer Rayne for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorite story list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 31: A NOT SO EMPTY NEST**

_**THREE WEEKS LATER…**_

_AUBREY'S POV_

CNN blared on the television with no sound. The television was supposed to put any ill feelings at ease but when you're in the gynecologist's office with your ass and everything else God gave you bearing to the world, it's not exactly the best source of comfort.

But that's beside the point.

I watched my former family, the McMahons, on an Anderson Cooper re-run. They had been on the night before telling the world about some major changes that was happening in the WWE.

In other words, _Stephanie_ was gloating about Uncle Pete's new found inheritance.

When I left the McMahon home for good, I went and searched for Taker. When I found him, I threw myself in his arms and begged for forgiveness. We both started sobbing and we've been together ever since.

That same day, I signed the papers and I abdicated Uncle Pete's inheritance.

Stephanie got everything and I was left with nothing.

I sent in my resignation letter to Vince via FedEx who only too gladly accepted it with glee I imagine. Taker and Kane saw to it personally to pack up the rest of my belongings while I bade Aimee a tearful and heart wrenching goodbye who made me promise to keep in touch.

I've called her every day since.

Taker and I moved back to Texas near Mama and Big Daddy Calaway. They were ecstatic to have me so close by. Taker and I had dinner at their place every night this week.

And I gained ten pounds.

Taker is going back to work for Vince but has already started talking about retiring soon. Plus, he's mentioned this girl Michelle a few times (so sue me, I was eavesdropping) but whenever I'm in the room, he changes the subject.

"Miss McMahon. I'm Doctor Nadia, nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and I shook it, dropping the towel from my breasts.

"It's only McMahon for a few more weeks."

"Ah, my apologies."

Dr. Nadia examined me and then entered the terminal. Between sleeping with Hunter and getting raped by Miz, the gynecologist wasn't all that bad now that I think about it.

Doctor Nadia finished, whispered something in the nurse's ear, and left. The nurse told me to get dressed and wait in the waiting room.

10 minutes later, I was in Doctor Nadia's office.

"Miss-"

"Aubrey, call me Aubrey."

"Aubrey. When was your last pap smear?"

"I guess about two years ago. I had a cyst on my ovary and I saw Doctor Cotton in Chicago at the Women's Institute. They did laser surgery and removed it. I think I wrote it on my intake sheet."

"Yes, I saw that."

"Is something wrong, doctor? Did the cyst come back?"

"No. At least, I don't think it is a cyst."

"You don't think it's a cyst?"

"No, I would have to do an ultra sound to be sure and run some blood tests but I'm fairly sure I know what it is."

"What is it then?"

"Aubrey, I think you're pregnant."

I started laughing. I laughed until I sobbed. Through my tears I glanced at Doctor Nadia who wasn't the least bit amused.

"C'mon. Me? Pregnant? Surely this is a joke, right doc?"

He shook his head.

"I can't be for certain, Aubrey. It is still too early to tell but your uterus appears to be making preparations for the new arrival.

"Maybe it's my period. I am due next week-"

"No, Aubrey. This isn't your period. I'm going to order an ultrasound for next week and order some blood work. Go down the hall to the nurses' station. They'll to do the blood work and set up an appointment for next week."

Dr. Nadia stood up and walked to the door.

"Aubrey" he said, turning around "I think you should talk to your boyfriend about the potential pregnancy. I cannot speak for him but he has a right to know."

The door closed with a silent thud.

Forty five minutes later, I had a bandage around my left arm and an appointment card telling me to come in bright and early on Monday morning for an ultra sound.

I walked through the parking lot in a daze and it took me ten minutes to realize where I was. It took me another twenty minutes to find my car.

I didn't go straight home. Taker would know from the look on my face that something was wrong and then he would do everything but beat it out of me to find out.

He always told me he could fix anything. He sure as hell couldn't fix this.

I pulled into an empty parking lot near a local store. I watched people come and go.

Pregnant.

There was no way in hell that I was pregnant.

Before I left for Texas, I called Hunter and left a message. I explained the situation and told him that I thought it was best if we didn't see each other anymore.

I never heard from him.

I realized that in all probability that I would wind up raising this baby alone. Abortion was out of the question and I couldn't live with myself if I gave up the baby for adoption.

I started up the car, deciding to keep things mum on the situation until I knew for certain if I was pregnant and what I was going to do.

I heard a loud _rap!_ on my driver's side window and jumped. I looked up and saw Mike leaning over the car, smiling.


	32. Bye, Bye Baby

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, Sonib89, Katara and to Nikki for their reviews and to Nikki for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list!

**STORY NOTE: **I have a new poll up for Aubrey's potential pregnancy. Check it out and vote. So far Mike has 100% of the votes.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 32: BYE, BYE BABY**

_HUNTER'S POV_

I stood leaned against the window, watching the night owls scurry along the sidewalks of Vegas.

Lately, I hadn't been up for a night on the town. Not since…she called.

I walked to the bar and poured myself another drink. Vodka and ice.

Three weeks I walked into the arena with a smile on my face and a hitch in my step. Vince called me into his office and told me point blank that he was going to put the WWE Championship Belt on me for a full year. Cena looked crushed. I was just plain shocked.

I was planning to do it that night. She was supposed to be there…

A loud knock disrupted my walk down memory lane. Without looking, I answered the door.

"Hey baby"

Stephanie threw herself on me, rubbing, kissing, grabbing...God, how I missed her sister.

"Jesus, I thought you were in some sort of psycho ward or something" I said, pushing her on the bed.

Stephanie threw her head back and laughed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Oh please, Hunter" Stephanie said "I was never in some stupid loony bin. I only told that to Dad just to shut him up."

I narrowed my eyes at Stephanie.

"Steph, I thought you went voluntarily for 'personal issues'?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hunter, you can be such an idiot sometimes. I _pretended_ to go. I just lived in a hotel for two months until it was safe for me to come back."

"Vince doesn't know?"

Stephanie sighed and stood up, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Baby, all you need to know is that we can be together." She pressed her lips onto mine but I pushed back down on the bed.

"Oh baby" Steph cooed. She licked her lips and rubbed her nipples inside her shirt.

I walked back to the window, the vodka in my glass swirling.

"Steph, we never were _together_."

"We were until that bitch in heat took you away. But don't worry baby, we all make mistakes. I forgive you're wandering eye."

I sighed. I was afraid it was coming to this but I was bigger than her. I could take her. Hell, I fucked Chyna for 5 years.

"Steph, the only reason I took you out is because I lost a bet in the locker room."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hunter, you can't lie to save your life. Now" she said, coming towards me "where were-OH MY GOD!"

I turned so quickly my drink splashed all over the carpet.  
Stephanie was standing in front of me, holding an engagement ring.

"Hunter…Oh Hunter…" Stephanie said, tears in her eyes.

I was shocked. I had no idea Satan had tear ducts.

"Oh Hunter, I accept!"

She put the ring before I could even think to pick up my jaw off the ground.

She was wearing the engagement that I bought three weeks ago.

The engagement ring that was meant for…Aubrey.

_TAKER'S POV_

I sat in Dick's office, waiting for him to return.

I had braced myself to see Cecilia again (I'm still having nightmares) but surprisingly enough, another secretary was sitting behind the cheap, aluminum desk this morning.

"I'm sorry sir, but Cecilia is no longer employed here" the Jenna Jameson knock off said "however, if I can assist you in any way, please let me know, sir. Mr. Kirk will return shortly."

That was two hours ago and I had already jerked off twice with Jenna in my head.

The door swung open and Dick dragged his sorry ass inside followed closely by Butch.

"Mark, I'm so sorry we're late. We ran into some unexpected emergencies along the way."

Dick took his seat behind the desk while Butch plopped down in the seat next to me. We skipped the pleasantries and got right to the point.

"Dick tells me you've found her" I said, looking Butch straight in the eye.

He nodded warily.

"It wasn't easy but yea, I did find her. But it's going to cost you."

"How much?" I said, not batting an eye.

"Aubrey."

This time I did bat an eye.

"You wanna run that by me again son?" I said, rising out of my chair.

"I want to meet Aubrey. I want to have a relationship with her. Y'know, do the whole uncle-niece thing. I don't have any kids or nieces. My brother has four boys."

I sat down slowly, feeling Dick's eye on me.

"I can't promise you anything. That alone is up to Aubrey. But I can arrange something between the two of you."

Butch nodded his head.

"Agreed."

He whipped out his phone, hit a button, and said "Bring her in".

Two minutes later, the door to Dick's office blew open and Aubrey's birth mother was standing before me.

Cecilia.

_AUBREY'S POV_

I cracked the window with just barely enough room for me to hear what Mike had to say.

There was no way in hell I was opening the door.

"Hey sexy what's shaking?" he said, that infamous smirk across his face.

"How did you find me?" I asked, slightly shocked.

His smirk spread into a full faced joker grin.

"A little birdie told me. Aubrey, why don't you and I go back to my hotel room...and chat?"

Yeah right.

"C'mon" he said, winking.

Sitting there, watching this Neanderthal do his mating call I realized that I didn't have to take his shit anymore…hell I shouldn't have taken his shit in the first place.

"Mike, do us both a favor and go fuck yourself" I said, rolling up the window.

I felt something brush my arm and then the world spun. Something hard and gritty scraped my face and Mike was pressing his knee into my back, his lips in my ear.

"Where were you today, Aubrey?" he said, pressing his knee against my spine. "Huh? Where were you today, slut? Tell me, bitch."

I nearly screamed out in pain when a thought struck me: the baby.

I wasn't sure if I was pregnant but if I was, there was no way in hell Mike was going to murder my child.

I flung my head against his face and felt it connect. The pressure off my back released immediately and, without looking back, I took off running in the opposite direction.

I got as far as the trunk of the car before Mike grabbed me and flung me against it.

Blood was pouring from his nose and his mouth. I couldn't tell which one was worse.

"WHORE!" he seethed. He slapped me so hard I fell on the ground, luckily on my side. I tasted blood on my lips and I could feel something running down the side of my face.

Mike grabbed my collar and made a fist in the air, the anger like fire in his eyes.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Something or someone, I couldn't tell which, flew into Mike and the two of them became one and rolled down the parking lot, spitting and screeching.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Aimee kicking the shit out of Mike for me.

I wanted to kiss her. Hell, I'd fuck her at this point.

I enjoyed the view of Mike getting his ass handed to him for a moment until he gained the upper hand. I got to my feet and pulled Aimee out from under him.  
Before he could react, the two of us took off running at full speed.

"THIS WAY!" Aimee shouted over the sirens.

Somebody had called the cops.

We threw ourselves into Aimee's car and we sped off, away from the scene of the crime.

I leaned back in the seat, my hands shaking.

"Fuck" Aimee said, speeding down the highway "What the fuck is his problem?"

"I don't know" I said, breathlessly "but I'm glad you came when you did."

Aimee reached over and pulled me towards her for a quick hug.

"Me too, girlie, me too."

"Aimee?" I said, my voice quivering "can you keep a secret?"

Aimee looked momentarily confused. "Girl you know I can. What's up?"

"I might be pregnant."

She slammed on the brakes. She put the car in gear and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head.

"I saw my gynecologist this morning. He wants to run some tests on Monday to be sure but that's not the worst part."

"What is the worst part?"

I took a deep breath as the tears came pouring down.

"I have no idea who the father is."


	33. How Many Is Too Many?

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, Sonib89, Katara and Nikki for their reviews and to newty01 and ladybug213 for adding "The Other Daughter" to their favorite story lists!

**POLL: **Mike is winning in the poll by 60% of the votes. Hunter is close with 40%.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 33: HOW MANY IS TOO MANY?**

_AUBREY'S POV_

I threw my purse on Aimee's bed and flopped on my back.

Aimee shuffled inside the bedroom, shut the door, and fell into a nearby chair.

"I oughta kick his mutha fuckin' ass for what he did to you" Aimee said, breaking the silence.

I just shook my head.

"And where's Hunter in all this? I thought that asshole-"

"Hunter doesn't know."

Aimee sat up straight.

"You mean to tell me Hunter doesn't know that you may be carrying his baby?"

"Or Mike's baby for that matter."

Aimee got up and started pacing the room.

"Let me get this straight. McMahon kicked your ass out the house, Taker is your real daddy, Hunter and you broke up, Mike raped your ass, you don't know if you're pregnant or not and to top it all off, _if_ you're pregnant, you don't know who the daddy is, am I right?"

I nodded my head, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, honey" Aimee said. She sat down beside me, rubbing my back.

"Aubrey, you're my best friend in this world. I'm not about to let you go through this alone."

I nodded my head, wiping my face.

"Aimee, is it ok if I stay here for a few days? To figure things out?"

Aimee shook her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Go wash your face while I go look for some lunch."

Aimee left for the kitchen, leaving me alone on the bed.

Monday can't come fast enough.

_TAKER'S POV_

Cecilia.

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone." Dick said, quietly.

He motioned to Butch and the two men left, leaving me alone with Cecilia.

I should've known when I fucked her a few months back. No other woman could give me rug burn like she did… or does.

She leaned against the door, picking at her nails, determined not to talk to me or look at me.

I finally was faced with the opportunity of asking her the question that's been on my lips for twenty two years…and yet, I couldn't bring myself to ask her.

She started fidgeting and I realized if I didn't ask her soon, I would lose the opportunity forever.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered, staring her down.

No response.

"I said, why did you leave?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU _FUCKING LEAVE?"_

She jumped and, avoiding my gaze, whispered "Because".

I did a double take.

"Because?"

"Because."

"You mean to tell me you left-"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me some bullshit about lost loves, Mark-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT LOVE, MILLIE; I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!"

Her jaw hit the ground.

"Yeah, that's right, _Millie_, I know your fucking name" I taunted her "now I want some fucking answers. Why did you leave-"

"SHE WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE BORN!" She screeched.

"Wha-Wha-What?" I stammered.

"That's right, _Mark_, I was going to have an abortion."

I put my hand on the desk to steady myself.

"You were going to kill…Aubrey?"

She nodded her head.

"_WHY?_"

"Because she was going to fuck up my life, that's why" Millie said, with a straight face.

The queasiness I felt when I discovered that Millie had vanished from our lives twenty two years ago returned. I fell into a nearby chair and weakly said "I want the story, Millie. I want the _whole_ story."

Arms crossed, Millie strode over to Dick's chair and sat down.

"I was born in North Dakota in 1969. I don't know the date, I was the eighth of fifteen kids and my mama lost track after the fifth baby came along. My mama didn't know when to keep her legs closed and her ears open."

"I went to the local public school until the seventh grade when mama took me out to help out at home. The older kids were married with their own kids and mama was on bed rest, pregnant with her fifteenth baby. I had to take care of the house, as well as mama."

Millie got up and strode to the window, watching her own reflection.

"I hated being at home, working and taking care of the babies while mama was in bed all day. She didn't do a damn thing except complain and she still was fucking men when the doctor told her she shouldn't be doing that, especially after having so many kids. Anyway, one night, I had had enough and I ran away…only to have Butch and Duke drag me back home again."

"After about the third time, I got smart, and the last time I ran away was the last time. I swore up and down I wouldn't be like her and I knew I had to get away from her to survive. Anyway, the night that I met you in that bar was my first night on the run."

"Where did the Italian thing come from?"

"What?"

"The Italian thing? Where did that come from?"

"Oh, that. I've always had a knack for acting. I was really good in school but of course" Millie gritted her teeth "mama could never come to see me in one of the school plays because she was so busy spitting out babies."

"Anyway, after we fucked-

"Why did you fuck me?"

Millie turned and looked me square in the eye.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I wanted to see why mama had all those babies."

She didn't elaborate.

"As I was saying, after that night, I stayed with you because I was short on cash and a car. I figured if I leached off of you for awhile, I'd make enough to get back on my feet. Except I ran into a road block four weeks later."

"Aubrey" I whispered.

Millie smiled.

"You weren't supposed to find that pregnancy test. But once you did, I was forced to cancel that appointment at the abortion clinic. I knew you'd murder me if I did anything to it-"

"Aubrey" I said, sternly.

Millie didn't even blink. She walked over to the desk, leaned against it.

"I carried it- I'm sorry-Aubrey, for you, Mark. I knew you wanted Aubrey, more than I ever would. Anyway, after I gave birth, I split, off for bigger and better things. Until Butch cornered me, I hadn't given Aubrey another thought until now."

I crossed my legs.

"Why did you fuck me a few months ago?"

Millie shrugged her shoulders, a coy smile on her face.

"I just wanted to see if anything had changed. Thankfully, it didn't."

Millie ran her hand down the side of my face. I jerked away and walked over to the other side of the room.

"I want you to meet her."

Millie laughed.

"I don't think so Mark."

"Millie, she's a beautiful, young woman-"

"Mark, I don't give a fuck. Aubrey is nothing more than a fusion of sperm and egg to me. She's nothing to me."

Millie stood up straight.

"There you have it Mark. The whole story. I ran away from home to escape my mama's fate, I ran into you, had terrific sex, and your baby."

Millie sauntered up to me and ran a hand down my chest.

"We can pick up where we left off, Mark" she whispered.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Any woman that doesn't love my daughter doesn't love me."

I threw her hand down and stared her down.

She smirked and taking the hint, strode towards the door. She stopped.

"Y'know Mark, I'm sorry Aubrey was ever born. You and I could have had a great life together. But Aubrey fucked it up."

She opened the door to leave but I couldn't resist.

"It's funny, you left home to escape your mama's fate but you turned out just like her."

Millie's face turned to stone.

"I am nothing like that whore" she swore under her breath.

She slammed the door so hard, the desk rattled.

I heard muffled screams and then another door slammed.

I reached for my cell phone and called Aubrey's real mother.

After three rings, she picked up.

"Linda" I said, wiping a tear from my cheek "it's time that Aubrey went home to her mama."

_**Monday Morning…**_

_AUBREY'S POV_

I was shaking so bad, I couldn't even bite my nails.

Dr. Nadia walked into the office and closed the door silently. He sat down behind his big, mahogany desk, the folder in his hands.

He didn't have to say anything.

The answer was written on his face.

I was pregnant.


	34. The Code of Silence

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, Sonib89, Katara and Nikki for their reviews!

**POLL NOTE: **Mike is still in the lead with 57 % of the votes. Hunter isn't far behind with 42 % of the votes.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 34: THE CODE OF SILENCE**

_AUBREY'S POV_

"Aubrey? Aubrey?"

My head snapped up when Dr. Nadia called my name.

"Aubrey, are you ok?"

I shifted in my seat.

"Aubrey, I got your results in this morning and you are…pregnant."

Dr. Nadia calmly closed the folder and clasped his hands on the desk.

"Aubrey, have you spoken to your husband about your pregnancy?"

My heart was jumping out of my chest.

"I don't have a husband…" I said weakly.

"My apologies for my poor assumption" Dr. Nadia said, sympathetically. "Is the father of this child still in your life?"

I held on to the desk for support. "No…"

I had completely forgotten Dr. Nadia was in the room until he placed several pamphlets in front of me.

"Aubrey, it is my duty as your doctor to provide you with information concerning your pregnancy. Your options include terminating the pregnancy, adoption, or keeping the baby. If you decide not to terminate the pregnancy, I can still provide prenatal services for you as well as recommend several outstanding pediatricians. Aubrey-AUBREY!"

I ran down the hall, dodging nurses and patients alike.

"Hey lady, you need to pay-"some bitch shouted over the ruckus.

I bypassed the elevator and took the stairs, two at a time. I sprinted to my car and took off.

I didn't look back.

_TAKER'S POV_

"This way, sir."

The butler dude held his pointy nose in the air as he led me through Sambucca restaurant in downtown Houston.

It's a good thing I wore my boots.

"Here you are, sir" the pointy nosed butler said.

Linda McMahon was already sitting at the table, menu in hand. She smiled when I sat down and the pointy nosed dude left, hopefully to pull the tack out of his ass.

"Mark, thank you for coming" Linda said.

"It's my pleasure" I said, opening the menu.

The waiter came and we quickly placed our order so we would have time alone.

"Linda, I-"

Linda held her hand up. "Mark, I owe you an apology. Aubrey is your daughter-"

"Our daughter" I corrected her.

Linda smiled shyly.

"Our daughter. I've always thought of Aubrey as my…baby. My special little girl. She had no desire to follow in Vince's footsteps like Stephanie did and she had a wonderful relationship with the family…"

Linda stopped abruptly and wiped her eyes.

"Linda" I said, touching her hand "I think Aubrey can have the best of both worlds. We just have to learn to co-exist. That means we have to call a truce…especially with Vince."

Linda chuckled.

"Anything is possible. Mark, there is one more thing that we need to discuss that involves Aubrey."

"What it is?"

Linda motioned for someone to come over with her hand.  
A second later, Hunter came walking out from behind a column and walked over to our table.

"Taker" Hunter said casually.

I nodded my head in response.

"Mark, Hunter already has my blessing. Now all he needs is yours."

Hunter reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Taker, will you be my father-in-law?"

_AUBREY'S POV_

"PREGNANT?" Aimee shouted in disbelief.

I nodded my head slowly, clutching my stomach.

"Oh my God! Aubrey, you have to tell Hunter. Fuck Mike, his sperm is too damn stupid to find their way out of his dick-"

"NO!" I screamed "I can't tell Hunter or Mike or…or…"

I fell into a nearby chair, still clutching my stomach. I put my head between my legs, trying to stop the dry heaves.

Aimee sat down beside me, rubbing my back.

"Aubrey, you have to tell someone. You can't go through this alone-"

"NO!" I screamed, jumping up out of my seat "NO ONE MUST KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"What the fuck are you going to do come nine months from now-"

"Aimee, swear to me that you won't tell anyone!"

Aimee avoided my gaze.

"SWEAR IT, AIMEE."

Looking at the floor, she quietly whispered "I swear."

"Good." I said, holding myself.

"What do you plan to do about the baby?" Aimee said, quietly.

"The baby will go away on its own. Women have spontaneous abortions all the time. The baby will just go away on its own…"

"What if the baby doesn't go away?"

"The baby will go away on its own." I said sternly, standing up.

With that being said, I marched upstairs into the spare bedroom.

I threw myself on the bed and lied there.

I had nothing to worry about. The baby would go away on its own, no one but Aimee and Dr. Nadia knows, and all I had to do was wait here until everything worked out…

"_He's beautiful, Aubrey, absolutely beautiful…"_

_Vince is standing at the foot of my bed, holding a white bundle in his arms. Mom is standing next to him, looking adoringly at the white bundle. ._

"_I've always wanted a grandchild" mom says sweetly. _

"_But mom, you have the boys…" I say. _

_My voice sounds weird, far away. _

"_No honey, a bastard grandchild. I've always wanted a bastard grandchild…" she says with honey. _

_Anger rips through me and I reach for her throat. The more I reach for her, the father the bed rolls away from her. _

_Mom and Vince throw their heads back and laugh…_

"_Oh Aubrey, you cannot attack us" Vince says, laughing "whores like yourself cannot touch people like us…"_

"_Then why are you are holding my baby" I scream. _

_Mom and Vince laugh. The white bundle falls from Vince's arms. I reach my arms out to catch the white bundle. I fall out the bed and blood gushes from me, flooding the room…_

"Aubrey?"

Sweat was running down face, soaking my shirt. My entire body was shaking and I frantically searched the room for a light.

"Aubrey?" Aimee said, peering through a crack in the doorway.

"Aimee" I said, relieved to have someone in the room.

Aimee stepped inside the doorway.

"Aubrey, can you promise me something?"

"Um…sure."

"If, IF, the baby doesn't go away on its own, will you tell your mom…for me?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Say yes, please."

"Yes" I said, reluctantly.

"Good. I'm ordering a pizza for dinner." Aimee said, nonchalantly.

My hand found the lamp switch and I clicked it on.

The clock on the nightstand blinked eight-thirty sharp. I grabbed the remote control and decided to watch television until the pizza arrived.

**LOOK WHO'S HERE J.R.! IT'S STEPHANIE MCMAHON!**

I watched with horror as Stephanie strutted down the ramp like a cheap slut.

**FOLKS, STEPHANIE MCMAHON HAS RETURNED TO RAW AFTER A THREE YEAR ABSENCE! **

Stephanie ripped the microphone from the referee and smirked at the crowd.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT AND EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. IT WILL CHANGE THE WWE FOREVER. **

The crowd booed Stephanie.

**I AM ENGAGED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, HUNTER HEARST HEMSELY, NONE OTHER THAN TRIPLE H …**


	35. Family Fright Night

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, Sonib89, Katara and Nikki for their reviews, to butterflydance21 for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and to ladybug213, jrbillingsley2011 and GracieClair for adding "The Other Daughter" to their favorite story lists!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 35: FAMILY FRIGHT NIGHT**

_**2 WEEKS LATER….**_

I squished into the house and slammed the door.

The answering machine was blinking furiously and the mail was stuck to the ceramic floor.

Freaking mailman.

**BEEP**

_Miss Calaway, this is Dr. Nadia's office. Please call us at-_

**BEEP**

_Hello? Hello? Aubrey Jennifer Calaway if you don't return this call, so help me-_

**BEEP**

_I hate talkin' into these damn things. Aubrey, if you don't call Mama back she's gonna have both our hides-_

**BEEP**

I deleted the message and sighed. I bent down to scrape the mail off the floor when my phone buzzed.

"Yeah"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Taker!"

I got up slowly as if Taker were standing in front of me, waiting to pounce.

"Hi Taker…" I said, curling my hair around my fingers "what's up?"

"You, for starters" Taker said, sternly.

I smacked myself in the forehead. I really was knocked up and stupid.

"Taker, listen, I can explain-"

"Save it. We'll talk after dinner tonight at Mama's."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't _know_?" Taker said sarcastically "I called this morning and invited you and Aimee to dinner at Mama's-"

"You invited Aimee-"

"Yes I did. It's a good thing somebody answers the damn phone in that house."

"Taker-"

"Save it, Aubrey. Six o'clock sharp."

_**6P.M….**_

Aimee rang the doorbell.

The two of us stood shoulder to shoulder while Aimee held a death grip on my forearm.

"You're going to tell them" she muttered.

"It's none of their damn business" I gritted through my teeth.

"Then you're going to tell Hunter"

"No, I'm-"

Aimee yanked my arm when Big Daddy opened the door, a big smile on his face.

"Aubrey! It's about time kiddo-"

"AUBREY?"

Mama Calaway came bounding out of nowhere and squeezed the living daylights out of me.

If that didn't hurt the kid, nothing will.

"WHY IN THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?" Mama yelled.

"I…I…"

"Quit your damn sputterin' and get in this damn house. Thank God for this young lady here" Aimee smiled brightly "for tellin' us you were stayin' with her."

I shot Aimee a death stare over my shoulder. She returned it with a little finger wave and disappeared into the crowd.

The whole Calaway clan was there. I was getting passed around like some puppy on Christmas morning, getting squished with hugs and kisses and what not.

It was making me nauseous.

"Hello Aubrey"

I turned away from Uncle Paul and saw Hunter standing, more like hiding, the doorway.

He was dressed in grey slacks, with a matching jacket, black boots, and a sliver shirt.

I drooled a little bit on my shirt.

"Hunter!" I squeaked "How are…how are you?"

"Good" he replied nonchalantly "and you?"

"Never better" I stammered.

"SOUP'S ON!" Mama Calaway shouted at the room at large.

Aimee appeared from somewhere in the crowd and led me to the dining room.

Only used for holidays and special occasions, Mama Calaway had a gigantic dining room that was bigger than the rest of the house.

It wasn't a holiday and no one had died so I couldn't figure out why in the hell we were using it.

It was making me nervous.

We walked in and I stopped dead in my tracks. There stood Linda, Vince, Shane, Marissa, and the boys.

And thankfully, no Stephanie.

I stared at them, my jaw on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited them…even Satan." Mama said, squeezing past me.

Everyone took their seats, Aimee on my right, Hunter on my left, and said grace.

Everyone chattered mindlessly as they filled their plates with food. I stifled my gags and reluctantly placed food on my plate.

"…Aubrey told me you love Steve Austin." Taker said, chewing brisket.

Aimee smiled brightly.

"That's why I moved back to Texas." Aimee said, shoveling mashed potatoes in her mouth.

I felt the bile flood my mouth. It took every ounce of strength to swallow it back down.

"Aubrey, you ok there, honey?" Mama said from the head of the table.

"Fine, just fine, Mama." I said, clutching my stomach.

"Tell them…" Aimee said, looking at her plate.

"No…" I whispered fiercely.

Aimee kicked me under the table.

"Go to hell" I said, through clenched teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Taker roared.

Aimee sat up straight and addressed the table.

"Aubrey has an announcement to make. Aubrey" Aimee said, smiling.

I took deep breath.

"Tell them or I will." Aimee said, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening.

"Well, in that case" Hunter said, pushing out his chair. Reaching into his pocket, he got down on one knee and opened a black box.

He took my left hand into his and looking into my eyes, said "Aubrey Jennifer Calaway McMahon, I loved you from the moment I met you. Will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth as the tears pooled in my eyes.

Hunter smiled and slipped the ring on my finger as the room broke into applause.

"I SAID, I CAN'T MARRY YOU!" I screamed.

Hunter looked up at me.

"Why?"

"Because…it's not your baby."


	36. Silent Agony

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, Sonib89, Katara and Nikki for their reviews and to Kangore for adding "The Other Daughter" to her favorite story list and to Rainbowbrite006 for her review, for adding "The Other Daughter" to her story alert list and to her favorite stories list and for adding me to her favorite author list!

**POLL: **The poll is officially closed. Hunter won with 62% of the votes.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

** CHAPTER 36: SILENT AGONY**

_8 months later…_

I gripped the sheets as Dr. Cotton felt examined me. I grimaced and stifled a scream when he went deeper into my vagina. The nurse shook her head sympathetically.

"Alright Aubrey, all done."

Dr. Cotton slipped off his gloves and tossed them in the can. Both he and the nurse helped me up and off the table.

It took two people just to get me off the sofa now.

Dr. Cotton left the room while the nurse helped me get dressed. Getting dressed consisted of throwing a one-size-fits-all dress over my head.

I waddled down the hall and fell into a chair in Dr. Cotton's office.

"Well, I'm amazed you've made it this far" he said, opening my file "but I'm still concerned for your welfare."

I tried to shift in my chair to ease the pain in my lower back but all I did was make it worse.

"I only have one more month to go, not even that-"

"Aubrey, this baby has been giving you hell since the day you conceived him or her. Your health has taken a serious toll, especially these past three months, and from what I've seen today, this baby has no intention of coming any time soon."

I felt something roll down my face. I was sweating…again.

"So what do you want me to do? Evict the kid?"

Dr. Cotton sighed.

"Aubrey, I want to induce you…today."

"No."

"Aubrey-"

"NO."

"Aubrey, listen-"

"Dr. Cotton, I have carried this child for nearly nine months. What's another month?"

"Your health?"

I sighed.

"Do you realize that induced labor is harder-"

"Yes, I do know that. But what I do know is that the sooner we get this baby delivered, the sooner you can begin to heal."

I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. I will wait to induce you two weeks from now. That should give you enough time to get your affairs in order. Two weeks from today, I'm inducing you, even if I have to drag you from your house, kicking and screaming."

"Fine" I said, throwing my hands in the air "You win."

Dr. Cotton helped me up and walked me to the front desk. He personally scheduled me for the inducement date (a little nervy I might add) and had a nurse's aide walk me down to the car.

I waddled into the house and threw my purse against the wall. I plumped down on the sofa, pouting.

My life is shit.

My life is utter, fucking shit.

…"_what do you mean the baby isn't mine?"_

_Hunter stood at full height, staring at me. _

_I shook my head, trying to fight back the tears I held in for so long. _

"_The baby isn't…isn't yours. I had a...I had an affair while we were together" I cried._

_The whole room was quiet. Everyone was staring at me. Hunter had the strangest look on his face. _

"_With who?"_

_I shook my head. _

"_With who, Aubrey?"_

_I refused to open my mouth. _

"_WHO?"_

"_The Miz."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said, The Miz. We started sleeping together after you and I started dating."_

"_I thought you hated The Miz."_

"_It was an act to throw you off. I thought of it-"_

"_LIAR!" Aimee screamed "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" _

_Aimee turned and faced Hunter. _

"_She's lying to you. The Miz fucking raped her and I had to kick his fucking ass to stop him from raping her again. The two of them never had an affair-she doesn't even know who the fucking father is!"_

_Rage filled me. I grabbed my dinner plate and flung at Aimee. I caught her off guard and the plate shattered against her head. She hit the ground with a loud thud and Mama Calaway rushed to her side. _

_I looked up and my eyes met Takers. He was grim faced, his fists clenched at his sides…._

"Miss Aubrey is that you?"

Camille came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Miss Aubrey, I made a nice chicken salad for lunch-"

"Sounds wonderful, Camille" I said, automatically. "I'll take my lunch upstairs."

I climbed the stairs, one at a time, until I reached the top. I walked into the nearly finished nursery and sat down in the rocker. I fought to catch my breath. Lately the stairs really took the wind out of me.

I heard Camille on the stairs. Mom hired her after my first hospitalization and she's been with us ever since then. Per doctor's orders, I am to never be left alone.

Of all the times for the McMahon family listens to doctor's orders, it had to concern me.

Camille opened the door and set the tray down.

"Here we are…" Camille said, arranging the tray.

"Miss Aubrey is there anything else-"

"That will be all, Camille." Camille gave me a warm smile and left the room, leaving a small crack in the door.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, rocking myself and the baby…

…"_You're coming home, Aubrey."_

"_I am home…"  
"No, you're not. You belong with your mother during this time…"_

"_No. NO. NO. NO. NO!"_

_I stomped around in my room, hot tears streaming down my face. _

_It had been three days since the dinner. Aimee needed thirteen stitches and was no longer talking to me; Hunter left me and took his ring; and Taker was apparently MIA…_

"_Aubrey, you're coming home with your mother and I and that's final."_

_I stop stomping around the room. _

"_I hate you" I said…_

I opened my eyes when the doorbell echoed through the house. I waddled over to the window and saw someone waiting patiently at the front door. Camille let them in and I heard soft voice below.

I went back to my chair…

"_Oh my God…" I said, covering my mouth. The news was blasting in my hospital room. I couldn't believe the headlines…_

_**FAMED WRESTLER ALMOST BEATEN TO DEATH**_

_Mike's picture flashed all over the television as well as clips from him wrestling on RAW. I instinctively placed my hand on my growing belly. The news woman repeated over and over…_

_**THERE ARE NO SUSPECTS AT THIS TIME…**_

_There was a soft knock on my door and Taker entered with a bouquet of flowers. He placed them with the others and kissed me gently on the forehead. He sat down in the chair across from me and shook his head at the television. _

"_What a shame…" he muttered. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small, satisfied smile…_


	37. New Arrivals

**A/N: **Many thanks to Bingobaby, Tanya, Sonib89, Katara, Rainbow and Nikki for their reviews! Also, many thanks to wwefaneam41 and ToxicFireStarter for adding "The Other Daughter" to their favorite story lists!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

** CHAPTER 37: NEW ARRIVALS**

It was late in the evening when I heard the front door open.

I jerked awake from the rocking chair and saw the pool of drool on my bosom.

I swear this baby is going to be death of me.

Somehow, I was able to get myself out of the rocking chair and make it to the bathroom in time.

I sighed as I flushed the toilet when I heard Camille thundering up the stairs.

"…she's in her room, I suspect…"

Being eight months pregnant and slightly larger than a beached whale, I couldn't move all that fast.

My only option was to hide in the shower, behind the shower curtain.

"Miss Aubrey? Miss Aubrey, you have company."

I could feel Camille walking around the room, looking for me, probably confused as to where I had run off to.

As if a high risk pregnant woman could run that fast.

It was then the baby from hell seized the opportunity to start kicking furiously inside me.

I groaned when she hit my left kidney.

"What was that?" a male voice said.

I heard Camille gasp.

"I always knew this house was haunted!"

Despite the searing pain in my side, I managed to roll my eyes.

The shower curtain ripped open. Hunter stood there, his eyes staring through me.

"She's not here, Camille" he shouted, never taking his eyes off me "She must've run off."

"That girl, I swear-"

Hunter slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it.

He helped me out the tub and planted a wet, passionate kiss on me.

Great, now I'm having twins.

"What was that for?" I gasped, pulling away from the suction of his lips.

"Because I love you" he said, sternly.

He threw the toilet lid down and pointed to it.  
"Sit" he commanded.

I placed my ass on the seat immediately.

I loved it when he took control. It was such a turn on.

Hunter sat on the edge of the tub and wiped his face.

He seemed at a loss for words.

"Tell me the baby is mine" he whispered.

"It's yours."

Hunter stood up with a jolt and paced the bathroom.

"Fuck!" he shouted, punching the sheet rook.

A black hole stared back at me.

"Why, Aubrey, why!" he screamed.

"Why didn't you come to me when Mike threatened you? Why didn't you come to me when Mike raped you? Why didn't you come to me when you found out you were pregnant? Why, Aubrey, WHY?"

I held on to the toilet seat, shaking.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR STEPHANIE!" I screamed.

Hunter looked horrified.

"WHAT?"

"I saw it all over RAW" I said, standing up "I saw her announcement, her glee, her EVERYTHING!" I screamed.

Hunter looked at me in shock.

"If you think for one minute-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

Hunter grabbed me by the shoulders and for a minute, I was afraid he'd hit me.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK I WOULD EVER LEAVE YOU FOR THAT WHORE!" he growled.

He forced his lips onto mine. I broke away and dashed out of the bathroom when Hunter caught up with me.

He grabbed me and kissed me again. He threw me on the bed and ripped my dress off. I wiggled out of my panties as Hunter unzipped his jeans.

He threw himself on me (well, gently, there was a baby on board) and kissed me fervently as he fucked me hard.

His hands found my bra and unbuttoned it. His mouth traveled down the nape of my neck until he found my nipples and started sucking.

I grabbed onto the post of the bed for dear life as Hunter fucked my brains out.

I can't tell you how much I had been craving sex since this baby came.

I felt a gush from somewhere inside and I felt the liquid run down my legs.

"Damn" Hunter muttered "I've never made a woman piss herself before."

I felt a funny feeling skitter across my belly.

"That wasn't urine" I said, my eyes getting wider by the second.

"You mean to tell me that was cum-"

A sharp attacked my body and I screamed.

"HOLY FUCK!" Hunter screamed, jumping off me.

The pain subsided as fast as it came and I sat up.

"Hunter, I said" out of breath "we have to get to the hospital."

Hunter just stood there.

"HUNTER!" I screamed.

Hunter jumped to action by getting his penis caught in his zipper. He yelped and it took him five minutes to correct the situation.

Now I'm begging to lean towards Mike being the father.

Hunter helped me off the bed when another sharp pain came again and I leaned against Hunter for support.

"It's okay, baby" he murmured into my hair. He squeezed my hand until the pain subsided.

"Ok," I said "raising my head "help me get dressed."

It was at that precise moment that Camille decided to burst into the room.

"Mister Hunter, I can't seem to finer her-"

Camille stood in the doorway, in shock, staring at us.

"Her water broke" Hunter said, weakly.

Camille went screaming down the hall and Hunter seized the opportunity. He shut the door and helped me back into my dress.

"Shit!" he screamed when he saw the blood on the floor "Shit, Shit, Shit."

15 minutes and four contractions later (you do the math) Hunter and I were in the car, en route to the hospital.

I was doing my Lamaze breathing (which doesn't work by the way) while Hunter called everyone on his cell phone.

"Vince? Hey, its Hunter. Aubrey's in labor…Yes, I know she isn't due for another month but her water broke…what you mean how did break…no, I can't reschedule this…get your ass down here now."

Geez.

Hunter came to a halt in front of St. Francis Medical Center. He fell out the car, grabbed my overnight bag, and ran into the hospital.

Meanwhile, I was sitting here with the meter running.

A minute later, Taker came striding out to the car with a wheel chair, opened the door, and held out his hand.  
"May I?" he said.

I took his hand and he wrestled me out of the car and into the wheel chair.  
"How can you be so calm" I said, looking up at him.

"I've been through this before, baby girl."

"How can you be so calm?"

He wheeled me into the hospital while Hunter stood at the counter, shrieking his head off.

"What do you mean where the hell is she? She's right here?" Hunter turned around and saw I wasn't behind him. He screamed and ran past Taker and me back to the car.

Taker just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aubrey McMahon, checking in." Taker, stopping at the desk.

I let out a low whistle when the next contraction hit and a nurse's aide took the wheel chair from Taker.

"Let's get you checked out" he said, calmly.

Thirty minutes later, I in a gown, in a bed, with Dr. Cotton's hand up my ass.

"8 centimeters" he said, ripping off the gloves "Tell the family to stick around, this baby isn't going to take long."

The door opened and Hunter walked in, looking haggard.

"Ah, you've found me" I said, grinning.

Hunter fell into a nearby chair.

"Jesus" he said.

I threw my head back and started to laugh when an unfamiliar pain choked me.

Hunter screamed and ran out the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the blood pooling on the floor.

"FUCK!" Dr. Cotton yelled, running into the room.

"NURSE!" he screamed, unlocking the bed.

The world was a whirl of color as the nurses ran about, preparing for delivery.

"SHE"S CROWNING!" someone shouted.

"HUNTER!" I screamed the pain unbearable.  
"Aubrey, I need you to push." Dr. Cotton said.

"HUNTER!"

"AUBREY!" Dr. Cotton screamed "PUSH!"

Taking a deep breath, I pushed for both our lives.


	38. Epilogue

**A/N: **The time has come for "The Other Daughter" to end. I have enjoyed writing this story but I feel it is time to close the door on Aubrey and Hunter's story, at least for now. Thank you to everyone who supported this story and reviewed. I think the majority of you will be pleased with the ending. However, don't lose hope because there could always be a sequel on the horizon…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**EPILOGUE**

_One year later…._

I watched Abby waddle from her toys on the patio to the grassy just below the first step. She bent over, intrigued, and studied the grass. She pulled a large patch from the ground, flopped on her bottom, and proceeded to eat it.

I guess old habits die hard.

Reluctantly, I got up from my seat and chased after her for the umpteenth time that day.

She was barely one year old and I was already wanted to strangle her.

Marissa stepped out of the house with a big bowl of potato salad.

"MEME!" Abby shouted. The grass was forgotten as she ran for Marissa and the potato salad.

Potato salad was her favorite food this week.

Marissa smiled and placed the bowl on the table, picking up Abby.

"PAPA, MEME! PAPA!"

"Not yet, Abby." Marissa said, gently "We have to wait until the chicken is done."

Marissa dusted off the grass from Abby's bottom as I walked up to the two them.

"Do you think the boys will make it home in time?" Marissa said, bouncing Abby on her hip.

I shrugged.

"I hope so. They barely made it for her birth as it was."

Declan and Kenyon came running out of nowhere, nearly throwing Shane into the bar-be-que pit.

"WATCH IT, BOYS!" Marissa yelled.

"SORRY!" They yelled in unison.

The glass door slid open and Aimee stepped out, a giant present in her hand.

"NA-NA!" Abby screamed, wiggling free from Marissa's grip.

Aimee set the present down and scooped up Abby into a big hug.

"How's the prettiest little girl in the whole wide world?"

"NA-NA! NA-NA!"  
"Hey godmother" I said, kissing Aimee on the cheek.

"Hey, momma" she said, returning the kiss.

We moved back to the table, starting up a conversation. Abby, not old enough to appreciate the latest sale at Macy's, broke free from Aimee's grip, and waddled back to the patch of grass.

Glancing at her, I sighed and gave up.

"Don't worry" Marissa said, smiling "it only gets worse."

Aimee rolled her eyes.

"This coming from a woman eating for two."

Marissa rubbed her swollen belly.

"Three more months."

"And what's the sex of this one, again?"

"It's a surprise."  
Aimee rolled her eyes again and leaned in closer to me.

"An excuse for another boy."

"I'll take what I can get."

The three of us looked up. Mom stepped out of the door, hands on her hips.

"I'm just happy one of my daughters finally gave me a baby girl."

Mom planted a kiss on my head, sat down, and winked at Marissa.

"Hopefully, my other daughter will me my second baby girl."

The sun set slowly as the four of us chatted away about mindless things.

"SOUP'S ON!" Shane yelled, wearing his 'KISS THE COOK' apron.

The man was a nerd, pure and simple.

Declan and Kenyon stopped mid-battle and ran for the table. After 20 minutes, Mom and I wrestled a screaming Abby into the high chair. Aimee put a slab of potato salad in front of her.

With tears on her cheeks, Abby shoved the food into her mouth and gummed it down.

I took a bite of chicken and, reaching for my diet coke, a chunk of potato salad flew into my drink.

I looked at Abby, whose favorite past time was throwing food instead of eating it, and saw the utmost look of joy on her face.

It only meant one thing.

"DADA!"

Abby wailed her arms and kicked her legs in a frenzy.

"Tend to your lady." Taker said, nudging him.

Smiling slyly, he walked over to her and lifted her out of her high chair, giving her a big kiss.

Abby's response was to cover his face in potato salad.

"Hey baby girl." Taker said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey daddy"

Vince came out shortly thereafter and the eleven of us ate Abby's birthday dinner.

An hour and hugs and kisses later, Abby sat on my lap and squealed in delight as mom brought out her mini birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

I helped Abby blow out her candle (she mostly just threw spit all over the cake) and I placed her on the bottom of the patio.

Mom took out the candle and placed the cake in front of Abby who went to town.

Taker says hell raising runs in the family.

Meanwhile, Aimee went in the house to help mom with our cake; Vince was yelling at somebody on his phone (nothing new there), the boys were attacking Taker (who was winning without trying) and Shane and Marissa were rubbing her belly, talking excitedly about their new arrival.

I poured myself a glass of wine and went over to the railing, watching the sun set on the horizon.  
I felt an arm around my shoulder and a kiss on my neck.

"She's just like her mamma" he said, smiling.

I smiled back and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"And let's not forget her daddy."

He gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"Wanna get started on that son of my mine tonight?" he said, grinning devilishly.

I snorted.

"When Abby turns 18, sure."

I kissed him again, a little bit more serious this time, and I leaned my head against his chest.

I watched as my engagement ring glistened in the low sunlight.

I was due to be Mrs. Paul Levesque in the fall.


End file.
